sw_fanfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Сценарий Апокалипсиса
Оригинальный рассказ Из моего блога на этой же вики Хочу показать, как всё произойдёт. Надеюсь, произойдёт... Предисловие Это небольшой рассказ, созданный из догадок других Смешариков и пользователей нашей вики - каким будет апокалипсиса в Шарараме. ВАЖНО! Если будут комменты, буду писать исчо. Глава 1. Начало 10 мая 2013. Я прихожу из школы и первым делом вытаскиваю из шкафа ноут, открываю Шарарам. Вижу на входе рекламу - "Новые пакеты Румбиков!" и "Домик в облаках к карте... на 90 дней!". Я обрадовался, но зря. Зайдя на страничку выбора карт, я был ошарашен. Под картой на 90 дней была надпись 12000 руб. Не столько ли в январе стоила годовая? А то я уже забыл, цена подскакивала на 500-1000 рублей каждый месяц. Это ладно, но как такое могло случиться с 90? Моим последним спасением! Смотреть на цену годовой карты я боялся, но любопытство пересилило меня. Большими цифрами было написано - 500000 рублей! Я сразу нашёл подходящее обсуждение от Эму, которая как всегда восторгалась говну на блюдечке - "Ух ты! Домик в облаках уже почти задаром!" Прибывшие из школы раньше меня парни уже зафлудили всю тему. Я тоже присоединился к ним. Вечером мы с ними устроили аж марш, но пришла Натик, дальше бан, не помню. 12 мая 2013. Захожу в Шарарам, хотя знаю, что сделать этого не смогу. Передо мной, как и ожидалось, табличка "Доступ закрыт за некорректное поведение". Но туда добавилось новшество - "или зайди прямо сейчас за 999 Румбиков". У меня уже просто не было слов... Я зашёл в тему для ошибочных банов, но там вместо обычного "Тондер - сняла" мне дали номер счёта в Яндексе для Румбиков. Притом обычный Смешарик, ставший модератором. За Румбики. 20 мая 2013. Я предпочёл не давать ему денег, и дождаться конца срока. Но меня банили снова. Пришлось зайти со старого смеша. 30 мая 2013. Школа закончилась, я решил всецело посвятить себя Шару, так как уже давно закладку не трогал. Бан как раз кончился. И карта. Когда я зашёл туда, я заметил, что в Ромашковой долине никто не танцует. Это было плохо, но я любил всех шевелить. И тут я обнаружил, что кнопка действий заморожена! Просто покрыта серым квадратиком и не жмётся! "Что здесь произошло?! Что с действиями?!" - воскликнул я. "Ещё один слоупок... - уныло сказал один из смешей. - Действия теперь в подарок к карте на год... За 55000 рублей!.." Желая посмотреть, что ещё случилось, я зашёл в Школу Магов. Оказалось, что теперь посетить урок стоит 100 Румбиков, а повторная попытка - 1000. Плащ тоже не отстал он вместо 150 Смешинок стал стоить 500 Румбиков. Глава 2. Шарарам как Чернобыль Июнь. С приходом лета я полностью вник в ситуацию. Чуть раньше, когда я захотел зайти в ролевые, мне объявили, что это можно только со... СмешКартой! Да-да, мрачное чудовище восстало из могилы, и на этот раз не собиралось уступать ШарарамКарте своё место, как и сама ШарарамКарта. В Шарараме я заметил, что модеры и админы всё больше холили и возвышали донатов, что чуть ли не дали им право банить - их жалобы Пину читались ботом, и он, только изредка смотря чаты, банил обидчиков. Хотя обидчиками те были совсем не всегда. Далеко не всегда. Они чувствовали себя всемогущими, а Шарарам всё больше пустел. Безкартные (каковыми уже нельзя было назвать только голых смешей) должны были выполнять все приказы картных, становились их рабами. Всё общество гнило и прогибалось под богатых. Админы считали деньги в Питере, даже не следя за произволом подопечных. Абсолютно все пытались не попадаться картным, рыскающим по Шарараму в поисках новой жертвы. Локации опустели. Сначала все прятались в лесу, но умные донаторы быстро рассекретили наше убежище. Казалось, это уже бесполезно - ты заходишь в Шарарам чтобы пообщаться, но у тебя на это всего пару секунд - потом появляется твой барин, заставляющий тебя сделать что-нибудь унизительное. К счастью, нашлись смельчаки, купившие себе в 2011-2012 клубы, куда пускали всех безкартных, а картных выгоняли. Так шло так, пока картный не проникал в клуб и не банил владельца, а затем уже и всех посетителей... Условия жизни становились экстремальными. Глава 3. Захват В общем-то, июнь и июль. Админы начинают захватывать Шарарам. Клубы стоят уже по 1500 Румбиков, изначально у Смешарика нет домика, его надо купить за 5000 Румбиков (самый маленький). Всем, кроме картных. Клу Дестатор полностью, как тогда ему казалось, зажал Шар, и отправился на форумы, а смотреть за ним оставил Генерала Теслера Натика, дав ей почти что права админа. Страхи всех Смешариков воплотились. Сначала, когда Дестатор хоть как-то следил за Натиком, всё шло хорошо (по меркам тех времён), но потом она стала устанавливать свои порядки. Первой её реформой стал платный вход на Суматоху - 100 Румбиков. Она восседала на троне, в который обратился пуфик на Площади перед Диско". Натик трон мигом "заприватила", признав мёртвой точкой. Обращаться к ней мог только картный, а для безкартных слово "Натик" стало словно матом - за него банили. Она поддерживала издевательства над безкартными. Где-то к 10-ому июля на месте вывески "Диско" появился экран, на который выводились надписи, которые она вводила в специальной консоли. Это были приказы определённому безкартному, и если он их не выполнял - получал бан на несколько месяцев. Глава 4. С самим же Шаром... Началась новая эра в Смеш-мире. Все старые каталоги, конечно же, заменили единым магазином. Только самые жуткие и некрасивые товары (кстати, одним из них был костюм "Коробка" - админы как бэ намекаэ) были за смешинки. Остальных, по сути, вообще не было - это было просто переделанная старая одежда, при этом не 2009, всеми любимая, а из 2012. Иногда админы вообще не стеснялись и издавали те же самые товары из 2012 под новым именем, называя это новой коллекцией. Особенностью этого было то, что это были товары за Румбики, только их стоимость по сравнению с 2012 была завышена в раза 3, ровно как и цена самих Румбиков. К тому же, если раньше можно было купить товары за Румбики без карты, то теперь этого уже сделать нельзя. В Шарарам добавляли то, о чём мечтали некоторые, но в совершенно другом облике - специальный клуб-отель за 85300 Румбиков, портреты NaтиК и админов в домик. Главным безумством было то, что в продажу поступила гигантская вывеска "Я против Рогатулыча" и "Я против ШММ", которые каждый Смешарик должен был повесить в своём домике, иначе при доносе получит бан. Доносами же занимались картные - при желании он мог зайти в домик любого Смешарика, сделать скрин (хотя позже принималось даже без него, что стало ещё большей проблемой, но об этом позже...) и отправить на саппорт. Домик Смешарика вообще удаляли, не возвращая деньги, потраченные на его покупку и обустройство, а владельцу влепляли бан по IP на полгода. Первые месяцы после появления табличек было настоящее безумие - в бане оказался каждый третий, так как без карты вывески купить было нельзя. Лишь после обхода Шарарама Евгений заметил этот глюк, исправив его, однако разбанивать жертв никто не собирался. Более половины населения Шарарама уже было в бане. Футурология от Лайда Часть первая Глава I. Загнать в ловушку ...На сайте уже было 40 с лишним миллиона пользователей. Они росли, как грибы после дождя. Ещё бы, реклама по телевизору, в самом мультфильме Смешариков "Заходи в Шарарам!", короткометражка "Шарарам" по центральному ТВ - чем не показатель? И на это всё было вложено 5 мил. рублей. Но это было всего-лишь 0,1% от дохода админов. Электро38 только появился на сайте, но уже быстро освоился. И он решил прикупить себе карту, да Румбиков немного. Его родители были богатыми (по крайней мере, не самыми бедными), поэтому их сын купил себе карту на год за 18000 рублей, а в подарок получил 2400 Румбиков. Родители доплатили, и у Электро38 было уже 4000 Румбиков. Для него это был праздник - он может ВСЁ! Всё, да не всё - товаров за смешинки кот наплакал. Всё было за Румбики - одежда, домики... Лишь был один домик Пина - с двориком, в котором куча всякого барахла, в котором стоял сам домик и гараж. В гараже можно было поиграть в игру "Догоняня" бесплатно. А в домике - схемы, изобретения, холодильник, который при наведении мышки открывается. Но Электро38 было скучно одному в Шарараме. Одному? В Шарараме даже Суматоха была наполнена (не забита, заметьте!) жалкими 4 человеками только в одной локации. Не с кем было поиграть в Футбол, Секретики, Смешарики - Шарарам заполонили Румбики, а смешинки уже не представляли из себя ничего хорошего. Глава II. Великое ограничение Электро38 решил прогуляться по сайту. Там было хорошо - никаких Румбиков! Играй в игры, смотри мультики - за смешинки! Но смешинки кончались, а заработать их было тяжело, как и 10 Румбков в ежепятидневном казино. А был ещё совсем бесплатный раздел - "Есть Тема?". Он предоставлял из себя хорошую борду с разделами и обсуждениями. Электро38 вступил во все группы, но больше всего ему понравилась "Шарарам - я уже там!!!". На её главной странице было 4 темы, из которых 2 были созданы by Тиге. Электро38 с удовольствием вник в тему в прямом и переносном смысле этого слова. Его встретил и принял сам Лайд. Помимо их в теме ещё был и Тондер, но он заходил реже. Неожиданно в теме появились злые, с матами сообщения Тиге. Она была зла. - Тиге, да ты чо? - спросил у неё зашедший Тондер - (ангийское матерное слово, которое обозначает у русских беду на пляже), админы собираются ввести новое ограничение! - Что за ограничения? - спросил Электро18 - Это то, что сейчас нельзя здесь делать, - сказала Тиге - создавать темы, группы, сообщения более 500 символов, а писать их можно раз в 5 минут. Кошмааааааааръ! - А каким будет следующее ограничение? - ввязался в разговор Тондер. - А то, (ещё английский мат), что теперь нельзя будет писать сообщения с 10 по 22 часа по МСК! (очередной мат), я вообще в другом часовом поясе живу, когда я приду с учёбы - нелья писать, буду спать - можно! - Пичально всё это. Электро18 понял, что единственное место, где он может сидеть, это либо в Шарараме, постоянно играя в "Догоняню", либо на своей личной страничке. Глава III. В погоне за счастьем Одним весенним дождливым днём 2013 года на сайте появилась новость: "В Шарараме - НОВАЯ ИГРА! Пройди её и получи Шарарам-карту на 40 дней БЕСПЛАТНО!". Это была последняя надежда. Срок карты Электро38 должен был идти ещё 287 дней, но он решил продлить этот срок. Смешарик пошёл в Шарарам, где первоначальная доска с надписью "Войти" была занята анонсами "Победи или проиграй!", "Испытай смелость", "Бегущий смешарик!". При входе в Шарарам Электро38 оказался в Парке развлечений (а ведь ещё вчера вход туда был за 20 румбиков), где вместо Стадиона стояла большая арена "Для Бегущего человека". Хорошо, что вход был бесплатный. Электро38 зашёл в Стадион. Там была игра "Бегущий человек", ведущим которой был системный смешарик Демиэн Смеш. Конечно же, к этой игре были правила: смешарик бродит по старому, заброшенному Шарараму, уворачиваясь от помидоров и злых модеров типа Серпантинки09, известной аферистки. Времени давалось 45 минут-не больше, чтобы найти 40 открыток, после чего надо было перейти в будку инструктора, где надо было выполнить что-то типа секретного задания. Это очень привлекало нашего героя, ведь приз - ХАЛЯНВАЯ ШАРАРАМКАРТА НА 40 ДНЕЙ! Много бескартных хотели пройти эту игру, но то время истекало, то из-за компа выгоняли. Но Электро38 был уверен в своих силах, и игра началсь. Он оказался в старом, добром, но сгоревшем Шарараме 2009-2010 годов, где постоянно через аллеи летели помидоры, в лесу ловили модераторы и стреляли молниями, а в прогоревших в прямом смысле этого слова клубах лежали свежие открытки. Стадиона ещё не было, вместо него было футбольное поле. Прошло 37 минут, но Электро38 нашёл все 40 открыток. Осталось выпонить задание - под водой надо было найти стихи Бараша и восстановить их. Через 6 минут на мониторе компа Электро38 появилась знаменательная надпись "ВЫ ПОБЕДИЛИ!". Сам Дэмиен Смеш поздравил победителя. Но админы никак не хотели никому отдавать эту карту... Глава IV. Без вины виноват. Прошла неделя, а у Электро38 карты на 40 дней не было. Он решил спросить на саппорте, что это, но ему ответили, что он читерил, и приз ему не положен. Электро38 сначала удивился: "Как так?". Ему ответили, что за 37 минут нельзя собрать 40 открыток и ещё уворачиваясь от снайперов. Но Электро38 смог это. В ответ ему прислали липовое видео, на котором показано, как он "проходил" эту игру. На 9 минуте в него летел помидор. Но сразу же игрок оказался в другом месте. Но это была неправда. Во-первых, монтаж заметен. Во-вторых, было показано, что Электро38 прошёл игру всего за 37 минут, а в реальности за это время он только собрал открытки. А ещё надо было восстановить стихи. Админы пытались внушить ему, что он играл нечестно, но неудачно. Они даже прислали видео других смешариков (тоже липовые), которые играли "честно", но проиграли. Электро38 решил перепройти эту игру и заснять на видео, но в неё можно было играть только один раз. Кроме того, заходя в Парк, он увидел надпись "Идут работы. Войти можно за 3 Румбика". Раньше было надо зайти за два. Натик сказала, что в Парке будут строить аттракционы и игры. Из-за этого глюки происходили в лесу, в Ромашковой долине. Шарарам начинал самоуничтожаться... А в группе Шарарама появилось обсуждение от Хе (и ему ник таки сменили!) под заголовком "БЕГУЩИЙ СМЕШАРИК уже в Шарараме! Я уже играю. А вы?". Оно было наполнено возгласами типа "да это невозможно", "заставляют лезть за пирожком по ледяному столбу". Модераторы Натик и Демарко отправляли их в небытие. Отписался и Электро38. В своём сообщении он рассказал о том, как он прошёл игру, но приза не получил. Модеры сразу стали на него гнать как бы за читерство и обман, клевету на админов. Уже было 22:00 в Москве, но модераторы все равно могли писать сообщения. Глава V. Новая угроза Наконец-то Парк открыли. Теперь вход стоил 400 Румбиков. Хорошо, что отец Электро38 получил премию, которую потратил на Румбики для сына. Теперь тот смог войти в сосем новый Парк, в котором появилось Колесо Обозрения, Помидоровый Тир, 8Д-кино и много ещё чего. Даже был добавлен горизонтальный ползунок, чтобы двигать камеру. Под Колесом Обозрения скрывалась игра, в которой с будки на локации надо было сбрасывать нужные предметы (на Подводный Мир - акваланг, на Ромашку - диск со Смешариками, пиратам - бутылку рома) и стоило это 1500 смешинок или 20 Румбиков. В Помидоров Тире нужны помидоры (кэп). Надо стрелять по мишеням. Всего их 20, разделенных на 5 этапов: для начинающих (1-5 мишень), умеренный (6-9), средний (10-16), сложный (17-18) и для профи (19-20). С каждым этапом приз увеличивался на 50 Смешинок, а главным призом был 10 Румбиков, которых заработать можно было ох как не просто. В 8Д-кино можно было посмотреть серию "Комната страха" (30 Румбиков), мультфильм "Крутые горки" (60 Румбиков) или экскурсию по Шарараму зла (20 Румбиков). Недешёвое развлечение. Обновления не радовали - всё очень дорого, да ещё 8Д кино часто зависает и Румбики уходят на ветер. А в других локациях глюков меньше не стало - на Снежной горе появились помидоры, вход в Почту за 300 помидоров, пиратский корабль ВНЕЗАПНО на Пляже. Нпримиримое желание админов загнать смешариков в Шарарам закончилось полным фиаско. А тем временем за апрель 2013 Новые Медиа получили 15 миллионов рублей. Это вызвало небольшую инфляцию рубля (его курс на май 2013 был таков: гривна - 7,8 рублей, доллар - 36,77 рублей, евро - 40,5 рублей, тугрик - 1,1 рубль). Админы решили не скатывать мировую экономику в мусорник и понизили цены на карты, но как говорится, за дурною головою нет ногам покоя - лучше не стало. Глава VI. Первомай. Близилось 1 мая. Незадолго до него на сайте произошло очередное глобальное обновление - всё было изменено с корнем. Появились объёмные смешарики в шапке главной, главные страницы стали, как в Одноклассниках, раздел "Есть Тема!" стал похож на феодальную Японию - с классами и главами, а сам раздел стал называться "Страна Кланов". Шарарам тоже изменился. Всё художники перерисовали, множество игр удалили, Шарафон удалили, домики можно стало апргейдить за Румбики, а все большие домики превратились в бараки, которые надо было улучшать за реальные деньги. Мало что сохранилось от обновлений 2010-2012 годов, начался геноцид всего старого, а позже - и война. ОРШ уже была неактуальна, ей на смену пришли "СтароШарарамщики" и "Агенты Мегафона", которые вычислялись и банились. Но даже все эти обновления никак не умалили волнения против Нового Шарарама. ВНЕЗАПНО в партнёрах "20ый век Фокс" и "ТВИДИ". Электро38 понимал - это конец. Шарарам может закрыться в июле, сайт - в августе. Новые Медиа могут задолжать своим "партнёрам" всё, что они набарли за 5 лет продажи карт. А дальше - банкротсво, капут Смешарикам, больше никакого 3Д, привет старые плоские смешарики! Так не мого далльше продолжаться. 1 мая на 127-летие Первомая готовился Новый Шарарамский Марш Миллионов. Его возглавили Рогатулыч и Стенешейн (тоже новый смешарик). На него собираоись придти 700 млн. человек, в числе которых Тондер, Аэф, Миликимби, Электро38.. Лайд тоже захотел придти, но его флеш-плеер не потянул нового, глюканутого Шарарама. Итак, в 14:00 на Переполохе на площади возле Больнички появились смешарики с лозунгами 1886 года. К ним присоединились Шарарамский Интернационал, СтароШарарамщики, АМ и бескартные. В 16:00 они все во всю кричали лозунги "Вернём Старый Шарарам!", "Новый Шарарам - могильщик старого", "Пусть живут Смешарики! Пусть чистят Шарарам!". Электро38 даже припомнил об "Бегущем Смешарике". Через полчаса там появились Натик и Шеф. Через 10 минут множество митингующих получили баны, но большинство оставалось. Некоторые даже взломали систему, чтобы их не забанили. На следующий день в телепрограмме "Новости Шарарама" на ТыТрубе (вместо газеты) появился клип "Вовка-анархист", в конце которого была мораль: "Мат и чит меньше банятся, чем мит". На все площади и в популярные серверы сделали вход за 4000 Румбиков. Оставалось 4 свободных сервера, спонсируемых лично "Твиди" - "Весёлый Карыч", "Машина времени", "Пин и другие" и "Забавное приключение". Естественно, модеров на них не было, царила анархия (хотя митинги банились на 6 месяцев), а глюки заполонили множество локаций. Глава VII. Кризис. Великая Депрессия атаковала только вымышленные государства в 2012 году. В 2013 году она докатилась и до Страны Смешариков. Сайт потерял всё, даже место в Топе Рамблера, где он любил сидеть на почётном первом месте. Пару раз налоговая полиция России пыталась закрыть Новые Медиа, а Новые Медиа - Страну Смешариков, но это было невозможно, поскольку Великая Деперессия может выйти и в мир. От того, что Шарарам добровольно дал себя в руки инвесторов и конкурентов, другие компании другой направленности уже стали богатыми. 20й век Фокс на Суматохе прокатил себе 200 тыс. долларов(!) и решил обогатить Голливуд. Может, никакого зла в этом не было - буржуев тоже наказывать надо. В то время, как МГМ вставала из могилы своей, Страна Смешариков рыла её себе. Студия "Петербург" отказалась поставлять сайту мультфильмы ценой 24000 рублей (70 Румбиков) за серию, в то время, как столько стоил весь сезон. Регистрации прекратились из-за антирекламы. На сайте осталось примерно 200 000 активных из 120 с половиной миллионов смешариков. Среди первых были новенькие, наивные и борцы за старый Шарарам. Но Агентов Мегафона здесь уже не было - админы их всех удалили и заблокировали их компьютеры. ОРШ возродились, чтобы Остановить Развал Шарарама, но тщётно. Электро38 тоже остался. Он вместе с Рогатулычем, Анетте (которая сама призналась, что соскучилась по дешёвым картам и толпам вокруг неё), Лайдом и другими обдумывать план возрождения Шарарама. Аннете должна была стать главным модератором (вместо Натика), чтобы получить возможности бана самого модератора. Потом она должна была начать зачистку, как Сталин: фальсифицировать данные об модераторах и увольнять их. Всё было прекрасно. Через неделю Твиди отказался финансировать Шарарам из-за отсутствия модераторов. Весь Шарарам был за Румбики - даже вход на любой из серверов. Глюки уже ощущались только при входе. ВНЕЗАПНО на официальном сайте Новых Медиа была размещена новость: "Администрация сайта "Смешарики" с 04.08.2013 считаются отстранёнными от работы бессрочно за причинение инфляции самому бренду "Смешарики", нашей компании, российскоми рулю и иже с ним мировой экономики, сотрудничество с нашими конкурентами и прокачивание крупных компаний нашими же деньгами. Расчёты: evgenyst - 450 000 000 руб., destator - 300 000 000 миллионов руб., Администратор - 140 000 000 руб., Шеф - 90 000 000 руб." Такие расчёты составляли целые триллионные части от их заработка. Но сайт остался без админов. Это был конец. Налоговой полицией из казны компании было конфисковано около 60 миллиардов рублей. Все они пошли в государственную казну. А компания была куплена копанией Sony. Совместно они создали "Звёздные приключения", Шарарам возродился таким, каким он был в 2010 году. Раздел "Есть Тема?" был возобновлён, теперь там можно было создовать группы и сообщества. Даже Чаепитие и отели были восстановлены. Главным модератором оставалась Аннете. Она осознала все ошибки и темы перестали удаляться просто так. На сайт вернулись многие ушедшие. Партнёрами Шарарама стали более развитые компании. Весь сайт составлял очень годную конкуренцию другим проектам. Сайт вышел из кризиса. Все были счастливы. Так может развиться история. Но только так, как здесь. А ещё лучше, только как вторая половина этой главы. КОНЕЦ. Часть вторая. Как Гринч украл Румбики. Глава первая. Апрель 2013. На сайте смешариков регистрируется пользователь GRINCH. Он начинает осваивать сайт. Но он заметил сплошной ужас - всё, всё, всё было за деньги: посмотреть любой мультик - 500 румбиков или 2500 рублей (столько же примерно стоит поесть в школьной столовой - прим. авт.); поиграть в лююбую игру - 70 румбиков; купить наклейку - 1000 смешинок (и только, если есть карта, сроком не менее на 90 дней, а она стоила... 90000 рублей!!). Но это было ещё полбеды. Где-то 17 апреля админы ввели такие правила по домикам: теперь их не покупают, а апгрейдят. Сначала был обычный барачок, который можно было прокачать до домика с двором за 100 румбиков, потом до огромного - за 200 румбиков, потом до двухэтажного - 250 румбиков, и наконец - на выбор домик любого из Смешариков - 500 румбиков. А самое главное - владельцы домиков-подарков к картам тоже потеряли свои хоромы и стали жить в самом низком этапе домика! У всех убрали машины - их нужно было покупать. В Сити добавили кучу-тучу небоскрёбов, а Клубы стали неактуальными - мало того, что они стали дороже, так ещё Босс-ба-Босс вообще потерял страх, и коррупция на клубы достигла невиданного развития. Правда, был один плюс - игра "Цирк", где смешарик должен был ходить по лабиринту и собирать цирковые вещи. Гринч был энтузиастом, поэтому послал идею на саппорт по поводу новой валюты - морковь. Её можно будет получить в домике у Кроша, выполняя - задание - зарабатывать новые деьги в новой игре. Курс моркови: 1 морковь = 0,2 смешинки = 0,045 румбиков. Админы обещали подумать. Глава вторая. Это было 22 апреля. Случился большой траур. Снежечка была более-менее нормальным модератором на сайте. Она была единственной защитницей ролевых из высшей касты. Но так случилось, что админы удалили её. Это случилось потому, что Натик (а кому же ещё?) настучала админам и сдала Снежечку со всеми потрохами за то, что она защищала ДЕМОНа и его друзей. В этот же день во всех группах появилось сообщение от евгениста: "Внимание, снежечку удалили за диверсию. Теперь любой, кто посмеет защитить флудера, будет удалён без разбирательств". Кроме того, модераторы начали слежку за темами. Тогда все поняли - ролевым пришёл кирдык. Гринч решил зайти в раздел "Есть Тема?!". Когда он туда зашёл, он ужаснулся: там никто не общался, никто не писал сообщения. Он решил поинтересоваться: что случилось? Гринч написал это сообщение, но никто не ответил. Лишь только через 5 минут в тему зашёл тяжёло раненный (ну, можно сказать и так) МСовец и сказал, что дело в румбиках. В это же время зашёл модер. Он увидел последнее сообщение и удалил его. Все ролевые были удалены. Админы запретили их создавать. Идею Гринча не одобрили. Это был сущий ад. Глава третья. - Ну что за люди эти админы? - думал Гринч, когда ложился спать. Он был очень зол на администраторов. И вот, ему приснился такой сон: типа он - всемогущий смешарик, который работает на банду разбойников. Гринч решил украсть румбики и оставить себе раздать их всем. Он сел на поезд и поехал в Шарарам, в Сити. Там увидел склад румбиков и взломал замок от него. На складе были миллионы этих камушкев - как у админов денег. Гринч старался набрать как можно больше. Но пришла НатиК. - Взять его! - крикнула она. Модераторы помчались за Гринчем. Последний бежал, как мог. И забежал в домик Пина, где спрятался в холодильнике. Но туда пробрались модераторы и уже были готовы застрелить Гринча... Среди них была и НатиК. В руках она держала бан-пистолет, который мог забанить навечно любого при выстреле. Модераторша подошла ближе к Гринчу. - Доигрался? - спросила она. Гринчу нечего было ответить. Мурлакатан обыскала его и изняла 15000 румбиков. - Это что? - спросила НатиК. - Румби... ки... - ответил Гринч. - Я ВИЖУ, ЧТО РУМБИКИ!!!!!!!! - крикнула НатиК - НО СКАЖИ МНЕ, КАКОГО ПРАВА ТЫ ЖИВЁШЬ ПОСЛЕ СОВВЕРШЕНИЯ ТАКОГО ПРЕСТУПЛЕНИЯ??????????? НатиК подбежала ближе и выстрелила Гринчу прямо в сердце. Тот выпал из холодильника. Он ощущал очень большую боль в сердце. Руки начали неметь, волосы - выпадать. Было грозное оружие это. В последний раз посмотрев на свою убийцу и кучку её подельников, эта группа стала превращаться в тысячи долгих линий, которые сплелись и стали ослепительно белыми. Гринч в последний раз вздохнул. Глава четвёртая. От этого ужаса Гринч проснулся. Он заметил, что всё в порядке, что он жив. Но сон был кошмарен. Он встал и пошёл за компьютер, посидеть в Смешстране. Лучше не становилось. Ролевых вообще не было. Стало скучно. И вдруг в Шарараме новый маразм - теперь поиграть в каждую игру - 100 румбиков! Позвонить по Шарабудке - тоже! У многих и даже этого не было! А за победу теперь выдавали не Смешинки, а просто по одному баллу к уровню. Смешинки приходилось покупать, как и румбики (в смысле, менять румбики на смешинки). Хотя этого можно было и не делать - румбики охватили 95% Шарарама. Наступал румбоапокалипсис. Как-то на главной площади Гринч встретил 220 смешариков, которые в один голос кричали "ПРОТИВ НОВЫХ ОБНОВЛЕНИЙ!!!" Это были Народные вёсны Шарарамские. Гринч спросил у их вождя, Лайда: "Что вы делаете?". Тот ответил: - Мы агитируем против новых обновлений, а также прикрываем ШММ, который возле больнички. Внезапно появилась НатиК. Она собиралась банить всех по ай-пи. Но Лайд крикнул: "Разом нас багато! Нас не подолати!". Эта фраза добавила злости НатиК. Она уже хотела начать баны, но все убежали к ШММ. На площади возле больнички было столько человек, что когда зашла НатиК, у неё чуть не завис комп. У некоторых революционеров тоже. Через несколько минут на экране у каждого у всех появилась оранжевая табличка: "Админы стараются для вас. Если вам что-то не нравится, помолчите". И кнопка: выйти из Шарарама. Видимо, высшее руководство сайта сломалось и начинает сдаваться. Ещё 3-4 таких революций, и справедливость восстановится. Глава пятая. Админы боялись проиграть. Они делали всё возможное, чтобы выпилить революционеров из Шарарама и сайта. Но они даже не догадывались, что этим они вызывают ещё большую ненависть. Через несколько дней после революции во всех группах в 3 экзеплярах появилась такая тема: "Дорогие смешарики! В связи с тем, что в Шарараме выросло количество недовольных, которые назвали себя "ривалюцыанэромы", наши инвесторы приказали убрать это, или же сайт лишится поддержки и прибыли. Поэтому, теперь любой пользователь, который что-то скажет плохое о Шарараме или Румбиках (или даже намекнёт на это), будет удалён со всеми запасными смешариками и будет заблокирован по айпи." Это стало шоком для всех. В этот же день Гринч прогуливался по свободным уголкам Шарарама. Вдруг ему пришло сообщение на Шарафон от модератора Топпси: "Здравствуй, смешарик. Я хочу сказать тебе важную информацию: админы врут. Никаких инвесторов нет. Админы просто хотят истребить революцию. Но этого не должно случиться..." Гринч был сильно удивлён, ведь Топпси не добавляла его в друзья. Но ответить он мог. И написал: "Где мы можем встретиться?". Пришла открытка "Заходи в мой домик!". Гринч зашёл. Его ждал модератор, который решил поддержать революционеров. Они начали диалог: Топпси: НатиК хочет завоевать бренд Смешариков, поэтому она начала с этого сайта. Гринч: но почему? Топпси: знаешь ли, в реальной жизни Натик - авантюристка и мошенница. Ей наплевать на детей, она хочет денег и власти. А Смешарики - крупнейший бренд в России! Деньги, слава, удовольствие! Она может стать королевой русского бизнеса! Этого нельзя допустить! Вдруг в домик зашла сама НатиК. Топпси это не сразу заметила. А когда заметила - исчезла. И исчезла из друзей Гринча. - Вижу эта коза растрепала тебе всё. - сказала НатиК - да, это правда! Но не каюсь! - Как ты можешь, а? - с презрением спросил Гринч. - Знаешь ли, могу. И я уже около своей цели. - и она, прямо как Джан Мария Волонте, добавила, - иди в Шарарам и рассказывай о моих похождениях. ААХАХАХАААХХ! Продолжение следует. Часть третья. Шарарам-2014 Пролог Жадность погубила Шарарам. Правда, он не исчез, а превратился в ад... В 2014 году осталось только 3 государства: Смешстрана, которая стала в 2,4 раза больше. Разраслась, превратилась в Империю Зла, захватила Империю Жёлтых и половину Смеш-континента. Кое, где в этой империи зла вспыхивали очень маленькие востания анархистов, чаще всего сободовской пропаганды, а с ними вмести остатки АМ. Вторая страна - Чаепитие. Она состоит из НГР, Чаепита, бывшего Чаепития, ДШ и КБС. Это государство ведёт вирусно-мировую войну со Смешстраной. Но не простую, а активную. А "японцы" объединились в Нихонию. Её глава - агент080. Ещё остались нейтральные территории, претензии на которые имеют все 3 гос-ва, но лучше, если их не будут захватывать. Общество в Шарараме поделилось на 3 группы: низшие, средние и высшие. Низшие (они же пролетарии) составляют более 99% населения Шарарама. Они бедны, им не доступно множество локаций. У них нет домиков - их надо покупать за 500 Румбиков. Средние ака буржуины - картные. Они имеют связи с модераторами, имеют горы Румбиков и пышные домики. Ну и высших сталось только 5 - админы: Евгенист, Дестатор, Администратор (кэп), НатиК и бичара. Ну а главный из них - не Дестатор, а НатиК (КО). Они имеют неограниченую власть и банят, кого хотят. Их ненавидит пролетариат. Оставшийся 2013 год стал годом войн, безуспешных революций и смерти. А тем временем, начало 2014. Глава I. Пролетарий Начало 2014 года - Новый Год. Админы запланировали пышную вечеруху на площади перед диско. Ожидался приход 100000 человек, но пришли лишь 20-30. Почему? Потому что половина пользователей была удалена, пролетарии решили бойкотировать, буржуи отмечали в реале, ну а высшие, раз у них шиши есть, то можно сидеть в объёмном РолиПолиЛэнде. В теме "Предложения и пожелания" один главный тип предложил идею: пролетарии будут работать в Сити, а кто не будет - не зайдёт больше в Шарарам. Говоря это, он вкладывал в карман админам 5000 рублей. Высшие послушали, и все должны были работать на заводе/в офисе/ещё где-то в Сити. Многим это не нравилось. Несогласных ликвидировали. Смешарику Ливанклиф нравилась работа. Он сидел в офисе и оформлял договоры буржуям на клубы. Однажды он так разжился, что забыл о пролетарской жизни и возомнил себя богачём. Как то раз он встретил НатиК, которая говорила, чтобы все админы шли к ней в домик на конференцию. Ливанклиф тайно проник в её домик и чуть не был спален евгенистом и дестатором - он вовремя скрылся за диваном. Когда все рассадились, начался такой разговор: НатиК: ну что там, бичара? бичара: вирус готов! Евгенист: а мы знаем их сайт? Администратор: они сами нас на его приведут. НатиК: как же меня достало это чаепитие... бичара: я уже добавил слово "чаепитие" в матфильтр! Ливанклиф удивился: почему высшие могут говорить слова, за которые банят? НатиК: да эти чаепитьевцы уже (ну и тут маты пошли) Евгенист: полностью согласен. Администратор: я нашёл место скрытия чаепитьевцев на форуме! Скорее, удаляем его! Глава II.Донос В Чаепитии ничто не предвещало беды, пока не прибежал Ливанклиф. Он сказал: "Эту тему удалят!". "Но почему?" - спросил Lyd. - Вчера я слышал разговор "высших"! - ответил Ливанклиф - они приготовили для вас вирус! Спасайтесь! Вдруг в группу (не в тему, а только в группу) зашла НатиК. Рогатулыч крикнул: "Бегите! НатиК здесь!". Все убежали. Через 5 секунд вся тема была изничтожена. В "Шарарам - я уже там!" удалили все ролевые до единой. Теперь буржуи следили за группами (которых осталось 20) и в случае появления ролевых доносили высшим. Наступили адские времена. НатиК обходила Сити. В одном офисе началась стачка. Её участники требовали свободы. НатиК забанила их всех (а она могла заданить сразу хоть весь сайт, включая даже себя) и удалила. С тех пор все боялись идти против админов. Но чаепитьевцы не сдавались. Они обнаружили старую группу, ссылка на которую была просто удалена, но группа была. Там чаепитьевцы занялись Возрождением Чаепития. Прямо под носом у высших. И те вообще не знали места скрытия чаепитьевцев. Даже не догадывались. На работе в Сити стало больше недовольных. Лишать возможности входа в игру из-за невыполнения каких-то нудных задачек - это бред. Всё было, как в Андроповские времена, только намного хуже. Прогульщиков не арестовывали, а расстреливали. В "часы работы" (12-19 часов) все, кто заходил в любую игру банил фильтр. За оскорбление НатиКа удаляли и блокировали IP, чтобы пользователь больше не зарегистрировался. За оскорбление другого высшего - бан лишь на 10 дней. Дестатора, Администратора, Евгения и бичару можно было оскорбить !"№;% !@#$%^ и получить бан только на декаду, а Натик лишь только глупенькой - больше и не вспомнить о сайте. Была бы воля НатиК - узнавала оскорбляющих и высылала Ку-клус-клан людей в форме для расправы. Это всё всплывало. Желающих воевать на стороне Чаепития стало больше. Нашлись такие смельчаки, которые оскорбляли НатиК, исписывая по 15-40 страниц какой-нибудь (служебной) темы оскорблениями. Высшие удаляли-удаляли-да-не-удалили. Тогда НатиК придумала новое мучение для смешариков - устроить им "царские работы" - пущай рабы тонны оскорблений разгребают, ну и что что они с ними согласны сами виноваты. Амбиции были воплощены, поэтому рабочие то удаляли очень медленно, то косили и шли спать ("ну типа я в 3 дня спать люблю"), то вообще не удаляли (таких в живых не осталось), но за несколько дней оскорбллений не было и следа. Из-за этого высшие ввели ещё оно ограничение - сообщение можно было писать раз в 10 минут, а сообщение с матами матфильтр уже не задерживал - он просто удалял этого смешарика с сайта и перекрывал ему компьютеру доступ на сайт. Даже если это описка. А на саппорте по этому поводу сообщения просто отправлялись фтопку. Из-за этого количество человек на сайте сократилось на одну пятую (ААААААААААААААААА!) Глава III. Красный февраль Удаления не прекращались. Более 10000 "нерабочих" были удалены. Имы были дети 10-17 лет. Дело в том, что у них во втором семестре начинаются "этовамнецарскияработы", учиться до 14, делать много уроков - не успел до 19 - твои проблемы (а в это время двойки не уместны), или живёшь в другом часовом поясе - тоде твои проблемы. Писали много жалоб на сапоорт, но админы лишь только хотели срубить бабла. Ну а теперь о том, как админы решили это сделать. Можно было зайти рано/поздно и дать взятку Боссу Ба-блоссу в виде 200 Румбиков, чоб не пахать, а можно было по 5 часов вкалывать, выполняя суровые и нелепые задачки и ничего за это не получать. А ведь это было прихвостью того идиота, который придумал всё это. Всё больше и больше стало недовольных, а значит, всё больше стало набиваться в друзья к Рогу, Лайду, Корни и Ролику для вступления в Чаепитие. Все желающие получили ссылки под страхом казни не размещать их на сайте. Возрождение расползлось по полной. Планировалась контратака на Шарарам. Её участники сделали план: СЕКРЕТНЫЙ ПЛАН СРЧ № 15 "КРАСНЫЙ ФЕРВАЛЬ!" Исполнение: 19-23 февраля 2014 Командующие по званиям и должностям: Рогатулыч - маршалл СРЧ, вождь ШММ. Лайд - маршалл СРЧ, вождь "Народных вёсн Шарарамских" Роликист "Гарибальди" Наукович - маршалл СРЧ, ответственный за вирус. Корни777 - генерал-полковник СРЧ, командующий войсками Призраков и Фурий Паша444 - генерал войск СРЧ, командующий Танковой дивизией. ПЛАН: В Дремучем Лесу устроить марш "Народных вёсн Шарарама", отвлекая высших. В это же время начать ШММ, практически разорвала администрацию надвое. Армии Призраков и Фурий флудят в служебных темах. Танки пытаются с помощью специальной программы (сделанной Роликистом) взломать ПУ сайта Смешариков. Роликист заливает на сайт вирус, который уничтожает Румбики и 75% денежныг услуг на сайте. Из-за этого НатиК удаляют и восстанавливают архат 2010 года. В те годы вирусов и контратак это было сделать очень легко. До исполнения оставалось 2 недели... Глава IV. Надоело! - Да эта работа у меня уже в печёнке сидит! - высказался Ливанклиф в секретном Чаепитии. Ему приходилось выполнять самую скучную работу - репортёра газеты. Эта работа требовала купить паганый фотоаппарат за 1500 Румбиков, ходить по Шарараму 6 часов и щёлкать всё что попадётся. Виз работа не покупала - сам покупай, сам едь, сам фоткай. Из-за этого Ливанклиф иногда поздно заканчивал уроки, а иногда делал их в спешке, делая много исправлений, лишь бы только успеть в Шарарам на работу. Успеваемость некоторых рабочих снизилось в резульате этой реформы. Было много прогульщиков и бойкотников, как и в советское время. Многие не работали, а играли в старые игры. И вот, как-то тройка прогуливающих свою работу модельеров увидели такую картину: в Парке стоит смешжорик и капсом пишет: "кто сомной в фут". Конечно, тройка не стала с ним играть, но спросила: "Почему ты не на работе?". Смешжорик ответил: "потому что я не нижний и чего вы не быстро идите на роботу ато здам". Тройке пришлось бежать на нудную работу. Буржуи обнаглели враз. Мало того, что они не могли работать. Они могли намного больше, чем обычные смешарики. Для нижних закрыли 95% магазинов, все игре на Пляже, Пиратский корабль, "Катер", не разрешили пройти посвящение в СА и Школу Магов. Буржуям - ALL EXCLUSIVE! Да, конечно, пускай надо тратить не менее 350 Румбиков - родители богатые, да и средним за выполнение квестов в 3 раза больше выигрыш, даже если это Румбики...Румбики... ВХАХАХААХАХАХАХХАААХХАХХАААААХАХАА! 10 февраля случилось нечто очень сильно печальное. Представители Чаепития решили посетить Сити, чтобы посмотреть, почему мучаются трудяги. Рабочие рассказали о своих оценках, о своём зрении, о тирании админов. Как раз в момент зашла НатиК и попыталась забанить сразу всю локацию, но многие сбежали. В результате удалили 70 рабочих. Все чаепитьевцы остались живы, но им пришлось очень быстро закрывать вкладку (ведь некоторые дураки додумываются покинуть локацию, а пока карта загрузится, НатиК успеет удалить полсайта). Рекорды били многие: за 0,004 нажимать на крестик мог каждый агент (не 080) Чаепития. В секретной группе осудили действия НатиК. Стало понятно - революция будет 100%! Пусть высшие перебанят всех, оставят только себя и буржуев! Но деньги будут! Непонятно, куда ушли все деньги за весь 2014. Прошло меньше, чем 1,5 месяца, а прибыль увеличилась на 9000%! Ну ладно, если на деньги, полученные за ВЕСЬ 2010 год, составляют ровно на столько, чтобы содержать сайт, то тогда на что уходят "свежие" деньги? Свежие 4 миллиарда! До$$аров! Да на такие деньги можно все нефтегазоугольныевышки в Сибири купить! Или админам и целого мира мало? В сектретной группе Чаепития после этого события было уже 7 000 000 человек. РЕВОЛЮЦИЯ НАЗРЕВАЕТ!!! Глава V. Квест без призов Близилось 19 февраля. Админов мечтали убрать более 95% пролетариата. Многие стали думать, почему им нужны деньги. Но была одна разгадка - не виллы, не яхты, не острова, а самое чистое ЗЛО - алчность! Алчность! Жадность к деньгам! Ночью вместо того, чтобы спать, переберать миллионы долларов! Так именно за этим надоистощать карманы детей, да? И вот, 12 февраля в голову НатиК пришла идея связаться с одной важной компанией, название которой "Фрисби". Прошли переговоры. Теперь Фрисби и Шарарам - партнёры. Всё было ради денег - высшие будут воплощать плоды Фрисби в Шарараме и получать за это больше денег. И вот, глава Фрисби сказал админам, чтобы они сделали квест "Спрятанное солнце". Его суть была такова: обидившись на высших кое-что, солнце решило больше не светить. В Шарараме наступила ночь. И надо вернуть солнце! Тому, кто это сделает, солнце будет светить, а тому, кто не будет принимать участие, солнце больше будет не видно. Дестатор и евгенист согласились. На плечи бичары взвалилась ночь, квест и механизм срубания 2х бабла. 13 февраля свет погас. Солнца не было в Шарараме. Кончено, буржуи начали выполнять квест, а пролетариат осатвался с носом без света. Но когда об этом узнали чаепитьевцы, они попросили Роликиста сделать для обычных смешариков свет. Эта задача была несложной: достаточно было взломать код флеш-игры и поменять цвет неба во всех локациях. Пролетарии радовались, а вот тем, что немного выше не поздоровилось. Дело в том, что когда буржуи "находились в облаках", произошла смена цвета и начались баги - Румбики ушли в никуда, Шарарам завис, а через полчаса уже не было квеста. Буржуи поняли, что админы их просто разводят на деньги, а значит, надо бороться против них. Вечер того же дня. На саппорт Шарарама "Фрисби" пишет гневные сообщения. Все остались без того, чего хотели - буржуи без триумфа, а высшие без денег. А пролетариат радовался - впервые, несмотря на запрет, обычные смешарики смогли зайти в дом к картному. Между двумя слоями общества иногда возникала дружба, а то и любовь... Глава VI. Мемуар Ливанклифа "Оказался я на сайте в феврале 2013." Тогда ситуация была ещё более-менее терпима. Ещё был кусочек свободы в Шарараме. Но пришёл апрель и его не стало. Всё случилось первого апреля. Админы "разыграли" нас, запретив делать ролевые в темах. Любых, кто это делал, удаляли на месте. Мы думали, что это шутка. Но через неделю шутка превратилась в фарс. В самый настоящий фарс! Поудаляли около половины всех тем на сайте, а также половину незначительных действующих лиц ролевых. Чаепитию пришлось скрываться. На 1 мая был сделан ШММ-10, в честь такого праздника. На этот раз он был не просто митингом, а целой стачкой, которая покрывалась Народными вёснами Шарарамскими. Модеры буквально разрывались банить нас. Где-то часов в 18 я был с Лайдом и прочими "веснушками" в лесу. Мы агитировали против гнёта буржуин. Когда пришла Мурлакатан, мы её быстро обложили троллингом и стали разбегаться. Забанили только трёх. Произошёл кризис сервера. НатиК "оценила" работу модеров и попросила Администратора лишить Мурлакатан, Топпси, Ходоса и других мандата модератора. С каждым днём служителей порядка становилось всё меньше и меньше. Пока 1 июня не осталась одна НатиК. Ей удалось выпилить всех неприятелей из высших. Но не удавалось это сделать с нижними - Рогом, Лайдом, Роликом, Тондом... Им всегда удавалось сбежать. НатиК потратила на них много нервов. Итак, 17 июля. Юбилейный ШММ-10, 15-й марш Народных вёсн Шарарамских. Лайд и Рог пригласили в Шарарам читера, который смог бы разбанить забаненных агитаторов. В 15 часов ШММовцы были на площади на Суматохе (я там тоже был), а НВШ - в порту. Начался разрыв глотки. Это зрелище увидели буржуи и донесли НатиКу. Сама она не справилась - она банила всех, но те оставались в Шарараме. Попытавшись забанить участнников НШВ, она оказалась затролленой. Ровно в 16:00 произошёл кризис сервера - все вылетели и не смогли заходить в него до конца дня. После этого Дестатор хотел убрать НатиК, однако она сказала все тайны революционеров и сказала о Чаепитии. Евгенист не хотел идти против ролевой, но он не был главным. В итоге Натик осталась модератором, а бичара начал свой гамбит... На первое сентября в Шарараме открылась школа. Настоящая школа. Правда, надо было покупать учебники по 50 румбиков, оплачивать обучение - 1000 румбиков в месяц, выполнять математические пример без чисел (ну там с какими-то закарлючками и английскими буквами), искать ошбики в предолжениях (а вы заметили их здесь?) и прочие идиотические задания. Революционеры наняли ещё нескольких хакеров для работы в Шарараме. 12 сентября они ударили прямо по всем слабым местам Шарарама. Начались сверхоглючные глюки (как они красиво смотрелись на тормозящем компе у моей бабушки!) - смешарики вертелись и не могли ходить, музыка заедала, те, кто играл, видели вместо игры какую-то спрайтовую кашу, при входе в Шарарам матфильтр чего-то всем раздавал баны, а самое смешное - если навести курсором на предмет, который должен двигаться, он просто уходил за экран и игра прекращалась. Приходилось перезагружать компьютер. НатиК приняла это, как вызов. Она сказала, что это - дело рук Чаепития. На этот раз админы поверили ей. Они сделали НатиК администратором. А когда она купила много карт - стала ещё и главной. И распорядилась так: тех, кто не вносил деньги в Шарарам (а таких было более 99%) сделать бедняками и запретить 50% действий в игре. Тем, кто покупает карты, разрешить всё. А 5 людям (Натик, администратор, евгенист, дестатор и бичара) разрешить абсолютно всё. В служебных темах чаепитьевцы сказали, что будут воевать против этой системы. НатиК хотела удалить бунтарей, но евгенист сказал, что надо бороться. Шарарам поделили. Я стал "нижним" - я всего-лишь выиграл несколько румбиков и купил одежду. И всё. А богатые могли обзывать меня и моих друзей-пролетариев. Им разрешалось". Глава VII. Революционный сочельник Было 18 февраля. Революционеры (коих было миллионы) сошлись в секретной группе Чаепития. Все начали обсуждать завтрашний день. Лайд предоставил всем план революции: бесконечные митинги и разрыв мозга высшим. Рогатулыч распределил всех по митингующим группам. Также был ещё один глава революции - Фарсон17. В 21:00 Лайд нашёл в Скайпе ПростоЛирика и завёл с ним такой диалог: ПростоЛирик: кто вы, уважаемый Лайд: я тебя знаю, ты меня - нет. ПростоЛирик: и кто же вы? Лайд: помнишь Чаепитие? ПростоЛирик: Чаепитие? Ты был оттуда? Лайд: да. Но потом его удалили... ПростоЛирик: ну это я знаю. И что потом? Лайд: а потом суп с котом, в смысле... с румбиками? ПростоЛирик: с чем-чем? Что за румбики такие? Лайд: новый способ обдирания на сайте Смешариков. ПростоЛирик: так, всё понятно... Перепску прервал ПростоЛирик. На следующий день, в 8:00 утра три революционных лидера, которые буквально повели за собой всех остальных. Кто-то воскрикнул: - Вы - тройка коней, которые собьют админов!!! - Четверо - сказал кое-кто - четыре. Всадника... апокалипсиса. Этим "кое-кем" был ПростоЛирик. Он согласился помочь Революции и поговрить с НатиК по делу... To be Continued! История от Рогатулыча Часть 1.Переходный Шарарам Пролог Март 2013 года.Офис Новых Медиа в Петербурге.Один из членов совета директоров Новых Медиа находит в интернете на аукционе яхту длиной несколько сот метров.Цена ей-несколько десятков миллиардов долларов.Взяв в бухгалтерии экономическую статистику он пришел к выводу,что при нынешних доходах компании яхту купить невозможно:Доходы компании надо увеличивать в несколько раз. На совещании СД НМ он выносит предложение ввести несколько десятков полу-обязательных функций(таких как Шарарам Карта и румбики) для пользователей проектов "Шарарам" и "Смешарики.Звёздные приключения".Идею активно подхватывают. Глава I.Начало конца. Апрель 2013 года.В Шарарам вводят несколько новых валют,покупаемых только за настоящие деньги и новые виды карт.самой шокирующей из которых стала "Форум-карта".Только с ней можно было писать сообщения на форуме,формат которых и так был урезан до 100 символов и 1 сообщения в час.Эта самая простая карта стоила 10 000 рублей/неделя.У годовой карты форума были огромные возможности:Создание групп,обсуждений и сообщения без ограничений.Стоила она порядком 100 000 рублей. В Шарарам можно пройти только с Шарарам-Картой,цена которой выросла в 3 раза.Убрана возможность создания клубов с обычной картой. В Шарараме и Стране Смешариков начинаются массовые бегства на сайты типа Смешвеба,Элдеррента,Кепариума и прочие.В бегство подалось около 5 000 000 человек. 12 апреля 2013 года.Этот день повязан чёрной лентой.В результате массовых атак троллей и флеймеров пали последние обсуждения-ролевые.После проверки IP-адресов оказалось,что все аккаунты флеймеров и троллей-фейки администраторов или членов Болотной мафии,с которой администрация заключила союз. Глава II.Смертельная политика. Май 2013.Нарастают протестные акции.Последний ШММ собирает действительно много участников:Их уже не 10 000 и не 20 000,как в декабре,а около 200 000 человек.Однако,все участники получают новые виды банов-по подсетям,в премешку с традиционными банами по IP. Июнь 2013 года.На сайте осталось 20 000 000 активных пользователей.Остались только новенькие,совсем фанаты администраторов,котороым,как они считают,не хватает денег и на сайте-разумные цены,читеры,ну и,собственно,модераторы и администраторы. Для регистрации теперь требуется отправить СМС ,после чего с номера снимается 10000 рублей и 3 входа в Шарарам на 15 минут. Июль 2013 года.Новое правило:При виде модератора(Кроме НатиК-а) все,кто сейчас в той же локации должны 3 раза махнуть рукой(платно,кстати) и сказать :"Ку!",а то будет бан на полгода.При виде администратора или НатиК-а надо 2 минуты танцевать и каждые 20 секунд говорить:Ку,о великие!",или же получай бан на 2 года. По этой причине увольняются несколько модераторов. Глава III.Дядя Сэм. Август 2013.Деньги на яхту накоплены,но новому Ген. Директору Новых Медиа(Бывший менеджер Газпрома) денег не хватает.Он решает вообще продать Шарарам американцам-владельцам КП.Закрывают Смеш-Страну.Теперь у каждого пингвина в рабстве по 200 смешариков.Пингвин-барин может брать дань до 10 000$ в месяц с пользователя,в противном же случае его(смешарика) просто банят. Начинаются массовые протесты.Смешарики вспоминают идеи революции 1917 года.В социальных сетях создаются многочисленные революционные паблики,призывающие начать "Русскую охоту Копатыча на американского пингвина". Массовые письма в ЮНИСЕФ.Ничего не помогает.Тогда смешарики решают устроить бойкот и не платить ничего.Владелец КП оказывается в финансовой яме,ведь взял наперёд(не расчитывая,что может случиться бойкот) кучу кредитов.Компания быстро падает.Долг превысил уже 20 000 000 долларов США.Полный крах. Эпилог 1-ой части. Осень 2013 года.В результате финансового кризиса компания-владелец Шарарама и КП обанкротилась.Здание становится никому не нужным,а сервера продолжают работать.Группа русских читтеров проникает в систему сайта и восстанавливают сайт таким,каким он был в 2009-2010 годах,только без карт и обновлений.Безхозный Шарарам быстро ломается,локации отображаются не полностью.Власть перешла к читерам.Все форумы зафлужены,однако в тихом уголке начинают возрождаться ролевые.Это-единственный уголок спокойствия Безхозного Шарарама.Он напоминает сейчас Россию в 90-х годах прошлого столятия:Дикий капитализм,полная свобода и криминал. Часть 2.Война Пролог Зима 2014.Несколько местных школьников находят заброшенное здание.Внутри-"чудо агрегат","супер-компьютер".Дети начинают его ломать,что пагубно влияет на сайт:Начинаются массовые глюки,удалены многие локации и пользователи.Смешарики в панике.В нормальном положении только читеры,ибо им наплевать на все эти сбои,так как сами любят их создавать.Но,благо,приехала полиция и разогнала это сборище... Глава 1.Национализация Зима-весна 2014.США впадает в глубокий кризис.Начинается модернизация экономики "левым" путём:Были активизированы все существующие производства,все производства переданы в руки государства.Так же случилось и с серверами,где всё это время находился Шарарам.Игра была подогнана под "американскую модель общества" с Микки Маусом и прочими.Это не нравится российским детям.Они устраивают митинги,читеры устраивают атаки.В эту войну вмешиваются правительства России и США.Доходит до того,что Россия устроила торговую блокаду Штатам.К этому времени создается единое социалистическое государство на территории СНГ,Китая и прочих стран. Эпилог. Весной 2014 года группа хакеров СССР переносит Шарарам на Советские сервера.Американский сервер уничтожен. Конец версии №1 Часть 1.Великая Шарарамская Социалистическая Революция октября-2013. Пролог 2013 год выдаётся очень жарким на революционные настроения.Ежемесячно в Шарарам выходят тысячи смешариков.Все они кричат лозунги Великого Октября 1917 года.Все они-за одну идею.Идею справедливости.К августу число протестующих переваливает за 1 000 000 человек и каждый месяц растёт на 50 000 человек.Протест обретает силу.Шарарамский Марш Миллионов освещается на многих популярных интернет-ресурсах,таких как Рамблер.Один раз даже показали по НТВ и 1+1.Однако даже не смотря на рекомендации правительств России,Украины,Белоруссии и Казахстана прислушаться к протестующим,Новые Медиа продолжают гнуть свою палку.... Глава 1.Сентябрьский Шарарамский Марш Миллионов. 29 сентября 2013 года-день проведения ШММ-15.Юбилейная акция собирает 1 000 000 смешариков по всему Шарараму(С иностранными версиями).Множество новостных каналов Шарарама освещает это событие.Основная акция проходит на Переполохе и собирает 1 500 человек,обеспечив полную заполненность сервера.То же самое на других серверах.Митинги проходят по следующим линиям: Диско-Порт-Главная Площадь-Площадь перед Больничкой Ромашковая долина-Автодром-Пляж Снежная гора-Площадь перед Больничкой-Сити Парк-Диско-Лес В то же время начинается массовая акция протеста в группе "Помощь новеньким смешарикам".200 000 человек одновременно пишут революционные сообщения во всех служебных темах. Модераторы не справляются с наплывом революционеров и администраторам приходится временно закрывать сайт.На 2 дня... Глава 2."И юный Октябрь впереди..." 1 октября 2013 года.Группа революционеров Шарарама переходит границу в 300 000 участников.Аватары Рогатулыча,Лайда,Болтуша,Тондера,Сарсаи,Моти и ДЕМОН-а43 часто мелькают в новостях групп и пабликов Шарарама,даже на официальном.НатиК в бешенстве банит всех в группе Модераторы Шарарама,так как идеи революции нашли место даже в душах остальных модераторов.Революционный комитет заводит свой канал на ТыТрубе ЮТубе,где ежедневно лидеры революции дают ответы на вопросы в прямом эфире.Всё это происходит в то в Могби,то в Шарараме.К тому времени на сайте остаётся только 3 модератора:НатиК,смешжорик и гриддор. Глава 3.Великий Октябрь. Вечером, 24 октября начинается революция.В Шарарам выходят уже 2 500 000 человек,так как хакеры-революционеры снизили ограничения для серверов.Массовые глюки.Благодаря взломщикам в смайликах у каждого смешарика появилась табличка,вроде таблички "Тур",только больше и красного цвета с надписью "Революция". Ночью 24 октября 100 000 человек полностью зафлудили служебную группу и темы Эму,Хе и прочих. Ролевики начинают захват некоторых групп.Взломщики убирают все ограничения.Теперь можно создавать группы и обсуждения,ограничения сообщений сняты.Базы сломаны,Чаепитие,Смешбург и отели восстановлены. Утром 25 октября у здания Новых Медиа проходит санкционированый митинг на 10 000 человек.Вход и выход в здание заблокированы.Обо всех этих событиях говорят по всем центральным телеканалам. Митингующими принято рещение разбить палаточный городок. Продолжение следует История апокалипсиса от Роликиста Глава 1.Платная подписка. 25 июня 2014гг. зашёл я на сайт Смешариков.Решил первым делом зайти в Шарарам - я там уже давно не был.Смотрю - батюшки - табличка:"За вход в Шарарам - 50 000 рублей в месяц".Но это ещё цветочки.Плюнул я на Шарарам и пошёл к старым приятелям в ролевые.А там - батюшки - ещё одна табличка:"За возможность писать сообщения чаще,чем раз в час - 56 500 рублей в месяц.За возможность писать сообщения длинее 100 символов(включая красные строки) - 4 500 рублей в месяц.За возможность писать сообщения с матом - 60 000 рублей в месяц..." Дальше я читать не стал,а просто начал ругать админов на чём свет стоит(кроме мата - на нём свет не стоит). Глава 2.Положение ухудшается. 29 июля 2014гг. я снова зашёл в Шарарам - вдруг это было недоразумение,вдруг у меня были галлюцинации?Увы,ничего не изменилось.Ежемесячная оплата повсюду.Скрипя зубами и скрепя сердце отстегнул из чёрт знает чего 50 000 руб.Зашёл в Шарарам.Слышу - играет какая-то попса,режущая слух.Нашёл на жутко неудобной панели интерфейса кнопку "Музыкальный центр" и собрался было включить свою любимую "Still Alive",благо она была в списке песен. .Тут - батюшки - табличка:"За включение сторонних звуковых дорожек - 20 000 рублей в месяц".Ладно,вырубил звук.Иду в порт - играть "Катер",которая за годы стала моей любимой шарарамовской игрой.Тут ко мне подходит смешарик и говорит мне:"Ты чо в 13 лет в шорорам играишь?Сафсем уже?" и - батюшки - табличка:"Вам закрыт доступ в Шарарам премиум-участником.На ваш счёт начислено 49 999 рублей.За первый разбан - 50 000 рублей в месяц,за каждый последующий - 2 000 рублей в месяц.".Ну тут мои чувства не описать цензурными словами.Усилием воли оставив в мыслях непечатные выражения,пошёл на сайт узнать о премиум-аккаунтах. Глава 3.Шок. Тут - уже не батюшки - табличка:"Купи премиум-аккаунт!Все возможности остальных подписок плюс модераторские возможности!Всего за 100 000 рублей в месяц!".Ну тут моему терпению конец.Наплевав на мат-фильтр,я пошёл ругаться в чат - особую привелегию,единственное место для общения бесплатников(то есть тех,кто не хочет оплатить подписку).Тут - батюшки - табличка:"Ваш аккаунт заблокирован.Пожалуйста,произведите повторную регистрацию".Тут я,не постесняясь в выражениях,зарегистрировал нового смешарика(на регистрации просили назвать адрес,реальное имя и фамилию,номер телефона...).Тут - батюшки - табличка:"За регистрацию на сайте Смешариков - 50 000 рублей".Да снять девушку было бы дешевле!Дальше история будет развиваться по рассказам очевидцев,безумных детей олигархов. Глава 4.Крах Шарарама. Начался стремительный отток подписчиков(иными словами теперь не назовёшь).Хотя беспорядков не было.Какие тут митинги,какой тут произвол модераторов,когда за саму возможность войти в Шарарам приходилось платить непомерные деньжищи?Конечно же,всё подешевело,но родительский гнев обескровил сайт уже навсегда.Лишившись притока миллионов,админы ушли из "Новых Медиа".Шарарам купила компания Activision.Конечно,некоторые платные подписки убрали.Зато остальные подорожали.За пользовоние Шарарамом - 75 000 рублей в месяц????Шарарам опустел.Activision продала права на него компании Sony. Он переходил из одних жадных интостранных рук в другие.И через 2 года все его забросили как недоходный и неудачный проект. Конец истории Шарарама.Начало истории "Звёздных приключений". Глава 5.Заключение.Новая надежда. Проект "Новых Медиа" "Звёздные приключения",как и СмешСтрана,пользовался сначала огромным успехом.Сфера микротранзакций была чудовищно мала,неясно,как игра поддерживалась.Но я вырос,как и мои очевидцы,которых я опрашивал.Те,кто не вырос ещё,ужасно чужды мне,как я им.Я не знаю,какова судьба проекта,но верю в счастливое будущее детских игр по "Смешарикам".Конец.Для меня,но не для других.Пусть эту рукопись найдут на моём истлевшем трупе и продолжат!Господу и его ангелочкам придётся за ноги тащить меня на небеса!Пропади всё пропадом! Конец Шарарама или гибель от жадности. Глава 1. Начало. 10 Апреля 2013. Я захожу на Сайт Смешарики. Как всегда хочу посмотреть новости. Вроде ничего нового нет. Зашёл в Шарарам. Читаю газету, а там "маленький" анонс который изменил жизнь Шарарама. "Волшебные Смешинки вернулись! Скоро!" Все обрадовались но... 29 Апреля 2013. Захожу на сайт. Вижу. "Волшебные Смешинки вернулись!" Сразу побежал в Раздел Карты, и... Не тут то было! 1 Мешок Вол. Смешинок- 100 000 руб.! Побежал в Шарарам. Зашёл в Порт. Вижу там пещера в уголке (Да-да та самая из 6 миссии) А том кучи Вол. Смешинок, да ещё и герои которые принесли "Счастье" в Шарарам Крош и Ёжик. Нажимаю на Кроша, а он говорит "Теперь Румбики не нужны (Хоть это славно) всё можно купить за Вол. Смешинки!". Пошёл в раздел "Есть Тема!" Все восторгаються (Особенно Эму) Вол. Смешинками. Этим кончился ещё один ужасный день Шарарама. 1 Мая 2013. Локации украсили к Первомаю. Появился Первомайский квест. Нужно найти все части Большой тыквы Копатыча. Квест можно начать ТОЛЬКО ЗА РУМБИКИ ИЛИ ВОЛ. СМЕШИНКИ! К счастью в кармашке нашлось Десяток-другой Румбиков. Заплатил,прошёл. И тут...ЕЩЁ ОДИН СЛОУПОК! ПОДАРОК МОЖНО КУПИТЬ ЗА 50 РУМБИКОВ! Ладно заплатил последние. Подарок того не стоил...Жалкая,Оборванная шляпа садовода... Ух как я обиделся! Ну ладно... И этот день выдержал... 12 Мая 2013. Захожу на сайт. В новостях пишут: "Карта на 30 Дней! Золотой Дворец! Не Скидка 50%!" Забежал в раздел "Карты" Смотрю: Карта на 30 дней за... 130 000 рублей! Глава 2. Ужас усиливается. 20 Мая 2013. Опять захожу в игру. С виду никаких изминений. Зашёл на пляж и тут Вижу: ТАМ БОЛЬНИЧКА! Оказываеться на наши денюжки Админы купили Яхту и поплыли на Гаити. Шарарам взломали хакеры.Глюков было много. Хакеры также взломали систему Матфильтра. Все говорили неприличные слова... Модеры же решили тоже взять себе отпуск на свои тысячи и поехали в Анапу. Дупло из леса было в порту, секретики на горе, а катер в Ромашковой Долине.Потом у Смешариков исчезли как говориться руки,ноги и хвосты.А некоторые (Без магии в том числе и я) Полу-неведимками.Так кончился день. 29 Мая 2013. Админы вернулись с Гаити. Один из них Дестатор Разглядел в интернете Настоящий мундир Наполеона. Но вот стоил 1 000 000 $ Денег не хватало.Он предложил Директору Новых Медиа идею ввести Игру-Карту Подробнее-ниже. 1 Июня 2013 Года. Я обрадовался каникулам. Пришедший с Классного часа,Я сел за компьютер. Зашёл в Шарарам,А там...ДЛЯ ВХОДА В ИГРУ НУЖНА ИГРА-КАРТА ЗА 11 000 РУБ.! Кое-как попросил у мамы. В игре вижу: Люди митинг собрали. Я присоеденился. Он длился 2 ЧАСА! Потом пришли : Евгенист, Натик,Дестатор. Всем участникам IP. Я сбежал... 4 Июня 2013 года. После митинга 1 июня админы разозлились и добавили новую валюту-Яблоки. Я зашёл в раздел "Карты". Я почему-то думал что после того митинга они всё-таки улучшат нам жизнь. Оказалось наоборот...1 яблоко стоило... 120 000 руб.! Это был полный конец... 7 Июня 2013 года. В офисе Новых Медиа произошло страшное событие. На работе у Григория (Дестатора) остановилось сердце. На его место пытался встать Евгений, но его опередила Натик. Это было ужасно для всех... Глава 3. Власть Натик. 9 Июня 2013 года. Натик начала проводить реформы. К приеру ввела коллекцию "Деньги". Костюм Румбика- 500 Румбиков, костюм Вол.Смешинки-500 вол. Смешинок. Подлизы кончено платили деньги, но такие как я,обычные смешарики устроили бойкот. Да и подлизы тоже перестали скоро платить деньги. Директор Новых Медиа решил уволить Натик, но в тайне от него она продала лицензию на владение Шарарамом КП. 2 Июля 2013 года. НМ попытались выкупить Шарарам, но стоимость была высока даже для НМ- 900 Миллиардов ДОЛЛАРОВ! НМ не выкупили Шарарам... 9 Июля 2013 года. Начались первые реформы КП. Шарарам полностью стал ледяным. Исчезли Шарарам-Карты,Румбики,Вол.Смешинки. Появились Пингвин-Карты по... 600-100 000 ДОЛЛАРОВ! (Примечание:в "Клубе Пингинов" карта на год стоит 600 долларов) Бывшие владельцы Шарарам-Карт их Лишились. В том числе и я. Пролог: Удалось таки НМ выкупить Шарарам(С использованием хакеров). Пост Дестатора занял Евгенист. Но директор НМ простил Натик. Реформы продолжались... 2 Августа 2013 года. Теперь Натик посылает подлиз проверять дома на наличие листовок ШММ. К счастью я всё надёжно спрятал... Далее полностью от лица Смешарика: 9 Августа 2013 года. Я шёл по главной площади. Тут увидел идущую куда-то Натик. Я проследовал за ней. Оказалось она идёт к Бичаре на собрание. К счастью я её обогнал и залез под диван. Собрание началось через 6 минут. Натик: Итак. Первая наша тема- ШММ. Как мы помним, на их 14 ШММ они использовали хакер-атаку. Они сильны. Кстати появилась информация что среди нас есть предатель помогающий им. Какие же есть предложения? Стелнюшка: Может быть, поступить также как и с пингвинами? Самим использовать хакеров? Натик: Это может повредить саму систему Шарарама... Но нужно подумать... Бичара: В группе "Помощь новеньким Смешарикам" есть ещё последние 2 ролевые. Но мы не знаем их названия. Может направить наших помощников на поиски? Натик: О... Она не успела договорить как зависла. Я не понял что происходит. Чтобы со мной не произошло этого-же я сбежал из дома... Я побежал на площадь перед диско. Вместо палатки с помидорами там было кафе. Оказалось эта была хакер-атака перед 15 ШММ. Через 15 минут ШММ начался. Я присоеденился. Смешарики кричали "Ура революции!" "За старый Шарарам!" Среди толпы я увидел смешжорика который что-то докладывал Натик. Я понял что он сообщает координаты ШММ. Я накинулся на него прервав разговор. Я сильно ему врезал помидором и продолжил шествие. Тут пришёл Евгенист. Сначала он предложил нам мирно разойтись. Всё-таки хакеры вынудили его нас выслушать. Начался разговор: Кто-то из толпы: Верните старый Шарарам! Я: Снизьте цены на карты! Евгенист: Неужели вам не нравиться новый? Чем? Я: ВЫ удалили Смешбург,ВЫ удалили Чаепитие, ВЫ ввели румбики! У Евгения стали не выдержывать нервы. Он уже начал соглашаться, но тут пришла Натик перебанила всех протестующих. Мне к счастьбю удалось сбежать на Снежную гору... 21 Августа 2013 года. В "Есть Тема?" я набрёл на тему Евгения про удаление Аанга. Когда я зашёл оказалось что это одна из ролевых, и это один из секретных штабов ШММ. Я подумал "Да уж никто не догадаеться что штаб ШММ здесь...". И тут: я увидел Exclente рапунциль и СМЕШИРЭН. Exclente и оказалась тем "предателем" о котором шла речь на собрании. Она обеспечивала защиту лидерам ШММ. Рапунциль же захотела вернуть себе пост, а СМЕШИРЭН хотела закончить все эти споры и была сама против тирании Натик. Также там были обычные "Миллионовцы". Мы вместе стали обсуждать 16 ШММ который должен был стать самым массовым. ШММ № 5. ПЛАН: 1.НВШ собираются в лесу и начинают аггитировать Революцию. 2.Тем временем ДСШ начинают марш в Порту. 3."Ролевики" собираються на пляже начинают прославлять ролевые а также требовать снятия Натик. 4. Сам же ШММ начинаеться в Ромашковой Долине. 5. Exclente за 2 часа до начала марша сообщает ложную информацию админам. 6.Рапунциль присоединяеться к самому ШММ и требует снятия Натик (возможно именно у неё это получиться) 7.СМЕШИРЭН присоединяеться к ДСШ и требует Старого Шарарама, а также справедливости. Когда мы закончили обсуждение плана, к нам пришёл ещё ПРОСТОЛИРИК! Мы присоеденили его к НВШ. И вдруг ворвалась Стелнюшка посланная Натик. Мы все разбежались. До финального ШММ оставалось 2 дня... 23 Августа 2013 года. Наступил день ШММ. Exclente уже успешно выполнила свою миссию и теперь админы думали что митинг пройдёт по обычному своему маршруту. Меня прикрепили к ДСШ. Я раньше всех пришёл в Порт. Но там увидел ничего не знающего смешжорика. Но всё же он что-то подозревал насчёт маршрута ШММ. Поэтому я прикинулся предателем от ШММ и сообщил ему тот же маршрут, что и сказала Exclente. После этого все его сомнения как ветром сдуло и я его спокойно контузил. И вот ШММ начался. Я: Верните старый Шарарам! Кто-то из толпы: Да! Верните старый Шарарам! СМЕШИРЭН: Виват справедливости! Тем временем всё происходило удачно. Натик поняла что Exclente её обманула, попыталась забанить её, но у неё стоял Анти-бан. Лишить должности тоже не удалось с помощью хакер-атаки. Случилось то, чего все хотели: Евгений лишил Натик должности модератора. Он пошёл слушать требования протестующих. Пришёл в порт. Евгений: Господа революционеры! Можете расходиться! Натик снята с должности по причине своей жестокости и предательства! Цены на карты мы вернём! (Его нервы всё же не выдержали) Старый Шарарам тоже! Румбики...Румбики...Уберём! СМЕШИРЭН:Верните всем незаконно снятым модераторам должности. Евгений:Хорошо. Рапунциль,Смешелера получат свои должности. Все: УРААА! На этом и закончился рассказ. Рапунциль и другие вновь стали модераторами. Натик была удалена. СМЕШИРЭН и ПростоЛирик... СМЕШИРЭН предпочла быть обычным смешариком, а ПростоЛирик вновь стал модератором. Новым главным модератором стала Exclente. Смешбург, Чаепитие вернулись, да причём со всми темами (кроме конечно военных, но это даже к лучшему), а я стал богатым смешариком помощником НОВЫХ ХОРОШИХ модераторов. Да и вернули абсолютно всё что было в 2008-2011 годах. (Простите что так назвал рассказ,ведь он закончился совсем по другому) Сценарий от Утеляндио Глава 1 Всё начнётся в очень близком апреле- мае 2013 года. На сайте зарегистрируется один смешарик. Особеннный. Он будет избранным, который потянет за собой весь сайт и Шарарам... Апрель. Пока в большом количестве стран был праздник независимости, в Смешстране был траур: у администратора умер родственник. Администратор хотел сделать памятник, купить яхту и назвать в честь погибшего родственника. Одна вот незадача: ежемесячного заработка хватало на всё с головой ни на что не хватало, потому что в Шарарме начала зарождаться анархия и все массово перестали покупать карты. Только некоторые мажоры обогощали и без того толстые кошельки админов. Однако и они не хотели брать единственное спасение для админов: карту на год за 80 тысяч рублей. Потом начался май. Админы решили сделать платными ещё больше вещей, чем было раньше. За вход в каждый клуб снималась десятикратная цена от владельца, переведённая в румбики, из которых девять стоимостей шли как комиссия администраторам. Памятник они оплатить могли, однако яхту- нет. Но неумолкаемые разумы админов решили ещё разорить наши умолкаемые кошельки. За вход в любую локацию, кроме Главной площади надо было платить румбики. Тот самый пользователь, о котором шла речь в первых строчках, решил, что так продолжаться не может. Он пошёл в темы на форуме Шарарама, который был последним обновлением с февраля-месяца. И был шокирован: за одно сообщение, в котором больше 100 букв надо платить румбиков столько, сколько будет символов( включая пробелы) в сообщениях. Систему обмануть было сложно: повторные сообщения или слова без пробелов карались баном на несколько недель. В единственной бесплатной теме он высказал всё, что думал. Однако администраторы и модераторы сразу же почувствовали неладное и забанили его. Весь сайт ринулся на админов с ултиматумом: если они не разбанят этого смешарика, тогда они все уйдут и не будут покупать карты и доступ к локациям или к большим сообщениям. У администраторов не было выбора и они его разбанили. Но он стал возглавлять Великий Шарармский бунт (ВБШ). Он стал самым известным смешариком во всей Смешстране: все его уважали, и читеры даже на каждой локации делали его имя на самом видном месте. Их, конечно же, модераторы находили и отстреливали: банили по IP. Чтобы исключить дизертирство администраторы запретили снимать любые баны без собственного разрешения. В середине мая сотни миллионов смешариков начали бунт против администраторов. Пол миллиона смешариков каждый день понимали силу варбанхаммера модератора. Тем временем, единственная бесплатная локация тоже стала почти платной: за каждые 5 минут на ней надо было платить 100 румбиков. К июню, разъярённые администраторы, которым надо было собрать ещё 600 миллионов на покупку звезды чтобы назвать её в честь погибшего родственника, сделали платным клик на кнопку "В Шарарам!" Хакеры, скрывавшие свой талант, решили его использовать на благо сайта: они сделали бесплтным вход в половину локаций, а также сделали локацию "Бункер": в неё могли войти только пользователи. Глава 2 Администраторы решили исправить дела. Они хотели зайти в администрирование, но не могли: пароли хакеры поменяли. Жадным администраторам не хотелось платить программистам за повторный взлом, и решило продать сайт. Но все отказывались: КП надо было всё переделывать и переводить на английский, у Твиди проблем хватало, Рулимоны- бедные. Админы решили больше ничего не заказывать, однако они брали всё в кредит. Тогда администраторы решили взять ещё один кредит для оплаты программистам в залог сайта. Когда этот самый пользователь об этом узнал, он созвал всех: Утеляндио, Луда, Рогатулыча и всех других. Всем было понятно, что если взят ещё один кредит- платной будет каждая минута, секунда на сайте. И вход будет платным. Просмотр любой страницы тоже будет платным. Но один модератор дизертировал. Всё платным было даже для модераторов, поэтому они начали массово дизертировать. И полетели баны. И последнего модератора, из-за невозможности содержания работников, тоже уволили. В Шарарме царила анархия. В борьбу против этого вышли администраторы- стли банить всех, кто попадётся им на глаз, даже не понимая, чем это может обернутся. В Шарарме из 55 000 000 из не забаненных осталось 10 000 000 а активных- 51 500. Уже никто ничего не платил. Банк отобрал у администрации сайт. В результате его выставили на продажу. Каждый смешарик понимал, что в скором времени они могут стать животными на самокатах, или с никами, которые будут проверять модераторы, or english penguins. Однако, через несколь дней, по иронии судьбы администрация смогла оплатить кредит, проценты и выкупить сайт. После этого администраторы поняли, что высокие цены доведут только до плохого и поставили цены такие, как 2010 году. Все стали счастливы и снова стали покупать Шарарам-карты. Но всё так длилось недолго. Всё это происходило в конце апреля. Однако наступил май. После его наступления цены увеличились на 80% от тех, что были в конце апреля 2013. Румбики стали ещё главнее: даже какой-то просторный домик надо было покупать за 2000 румбиков, если раньше он столи каких-то 20000 с лишним смешинок! Вся одежда была либо для 50+ уровней, либо за румбики. Однако, так как все отвыкли от ШММ, все акции собирали по 150 человек на локации, и из них 50 и то просто случайно попали на них. Однако, отвыкли от ШММ и модераторы. Однако модераторы привыкли раньше, чем пользователи. Остальные 5 ШММ были тоже плохо спланированы пользователями, в то время как модераторы уже привыкли к ним и бесконечным банам. Однако потом смешарики поняли, что так не может продолжатся снова. За каждые 5 минут и более надо было платить румбиками по количеству минут умноженному на 10(!). Форум стал доступен ТОЛЬКО обладателям карт на год за 850000 рублей. Никто не знал, почему администраторы решили так сделать. Даже администраторы не до конца понимали, зачем они это делают. После 3 хорошо спланированных ШММ было принято решение сделать самый большой митинг. Когда администраторы об этом узнали, они , конечно же, решили, что их надо забанить. Однако администраторы хотели это сделать красиво- поэтому добавили объёмных смешариков, ведущим марш подарили красные флаги и сделали несколько ракурсов- по бокам и спереди. Добавили даже сцену для митингов и озвучивание сообщений из чата ведущих марша голосом какого-то оппозиционера. После всего этого, самый большой за всю свою историю ШММ начался. Смешарики выстроились. Все они пошли к сцене. Администраторы решили поглядеть на своё творение, а потом их потихонечку забанить. Вот уже администратор открыл профиль Рогатулыча, нажал кнопку бана и... Глава 3 Даже сам Администратор не мог его забанить! Все высшие чины Шарарама стали пытаться забанить несогласных, однако у них этого не получалось. Это было вызвано тем, что перед маршем была нанесена очень осторожная DDoS атака, которая затрагивала только баны (я честно не знаю, как они это сделали!). Потом администраторы захотели решить проблему через ихнее ПУ Шарарамом. Ничего не помогало, и, злые администраторы, решили сразу же сделать 2D смешариков и убрать все ползунки. От этого стало только хуже: большое количество участников марша начали чувствовать глюки. Смешарики становились 2D по пикселям. Ползунки начали постепенно исчезать, но особенно не повезло тем, у которых ползунок был в повёрнутом положении. Они видели нечто ужасное: плоские смешарики, стоящие на плоской земле, да ещё и с битыми пикселями на спинах. Однако это вызвало ещё более большие глюки. Работники по заказу администратора решили проверить состояние серверов. И то что они увидели, их поразило. Они увидели ужасную металлическую жижу (прямо как во время игры в Crysis 3). Через несколько часов почти все серверы отключились. Из-за глюков, вызванных отключёнными серверами, смешарики могли делать всё что угодно: настраивать себе любое количество румбиков и смешинок, назначать себе вечные карты, покупать всё бесплатно. Смешарики даже могли банить и разбанивать друг друга. Через час все сервера отключились и окончательно испортились. Сайт стад недоступен. Через несколько дней сервера заменили, а сайт запустили. После замены серверов ВСЕ смешарики лишились всей своей одежды, карт (даже купленных!), виз и всего остального. Все деньги, кинутые на смешариков, ушли на ветер. Администраторы решили всё уладить и дали каждому, кто был зарегистрирован на сайте до того дня с сервером всё, что у него было. После этого администраторы смогли оплатить всё, что хотели и сделали всё, как было раньше. КОНЕЦ. Сценарий от Метрорам и ФаНнИ10 Глава 1 Он появился на Метрораме В июне 2013 года на сайте зарегистрируется ФаНнИ10. Сразу же после регистрации ему купили карту на 30 дней за 6 000 рублей. В подарок он получил 3 000 румбиков. Он решил изучить сайт и вошёл в обсуждение. Он написал сообщение. Было написано: "У тебя есть ещё 29 дней!". Он понял, что писать сообщения можно только с картой. Как раз поэтому во всех темах мажоры только восторгались говну на блюдечке. Именно просто сообщения писали! Все темы слились в одну. Такое произошло почти со всеми темами и группами, исключением являются служебные темы. После этого ФаНнИ10 зашёл в Шарарам. Он был с картой и румбиками, и ему везде были проходы открыты. Однако наступил день, когда карта закончилась. Он мирно прошёл в Шарарам, пошёл в Ромашкувую долину и увидел лестницу вниз, около которой стоял какой-то смешарик. Все панели кроме чата были закрыты. Между ФаНнИ10 и другим смешариком сложился разговор: - Привет! Ты кто? - Не важно. Я ждал тебя... - Зачем? - Спустись, сам всё увидишь. Но тогда Шарарам ФаНнИ10 вылетел. Он зашёл и увидел надпись: "Оплати вход за 10 румбиков!". Благо, у него их после покупок осталось довольно много- 2 700. Но потом настал день, когда и они кончились... ФаНнИ10 обнаружил, что теперь в темах можно писать всем. Он спросил "Как войти?". Ему ответили "Если нет ни карты,ни румбиков- тогда никак.". Пару ночей он не мог уснуть без Шарарама. Однако потом появилось объявление: "Шарарам превратился в линию метро! Пройди игру и получи 10 000 румбиков!". ФаНнИ10 зашёл в игру. Он сделал это беспрепятственно. Он попал в чёрный коридор и ждал других смешариков. Их стало трое. Они стали обсуждать, зачем это, что это и т.д. и т.п. Через 30 секунд они вошли. Там они увидели ветку метро. Примерно такое же, как лабиринт зимой 2012-2013, 2011-2012. Смешарикам давали оружия и фонари. Целью было остерегаться Путевых Обходчиков, которые стреляли по смешарикам и не попасть в какую либо стрелку. Многие из тех, кто были вместе с ФаНнИ10 в игре погибли, т.е., не смогли пройти. Однако ФаНнИ10 прошёл. Он достиг контрольной точки и вышел в обычный Шарарам. Он посмотрел профиль и там появились 10 000 румбиков. ФаНнИ10 был рад как никогда. Глава 2 Румбики ушли в никуда Через пару дней у него закончились румбики. Он был удивлён: ещё вчера у него на счету было 8 700 румбиков, а теперь- 0! Он обратился на саппорт. Там ему ответили "Они пошли на оплату входов". После этого ФаНнИ10 успокоился. Но через два дня (заметьте, не через 870!) он не смог войти. После этого он посмотрел в свой профиль: у него было огромное количество пустых клеток в редакторе смешарика. Такой развод придумали админы чтобы обнулить все запасы румбиков всех смешариков, на автомате было куплено ровно столько пустых клеток, сколько надо было для обнуления счёта. Если не получалось, то румбики шли на оплату входов. Особенно в замешательстве были те, кто покупал их за деньги. В результате огромное количество бабла пошло на ветер. После этого Шарарам временно закрыли с надписью: Ремонт. Войти нельзя было никак. Администраторы всех успокоили и заверили, что там будет грандиозный Парк, плавательная одежда для моря и даже будет "морской запах из колонок". Только самые дебильные идиоты на это повелись, особенно на последний пункт. А остальные поняли, что раз уж такое обещают, значит, не будет Шарарама вообще. Конечно же, и те, и те заблуждались. Вскоре Шарарам открыли. Они увидели то же самое, что и было в 2010-11 годах. Единственными отличиями были только современные "удобные" панели и 100% румбинизация. От регистрации у смешарика не было дома, а была локация, которую так и назвали "бомжатник"- локация Дисколенд. Там стояли сотни газет и лежащие на них смешарики-бомжи. При нажатии на кнопку "домик" у такого "бомжа" открывалась та самая локация, а именно его газетка, на которой бомж спал. У тех, у кого были большие домики или домики с купленными вещами ситуация была поегче: они домиков не лишились, но были переведены в маленькие, узкие домики без мебели. Каждый смешарик должен был зарабатывать в таких сложных играх как "Катер","Волейбол" большие смешинки, иначе они лишались всего. Каждый месяц снимались налоги по количеству часов, проведённых на сайте. Глава 3 Войны с модераторами В октябре начался настоящий произвол: по указу НатикА всех модераторов распустили и сделали отбор, в котором было важнее всего показать себя Натику с лучшей стороны вбабахать как можно больше денег в Новые Медиа. После этого Натик решила уволить даже администраторов (точнее, довести их до такого состояния, когда они сами уволились). В результате модератором стал и друг ФаНнИ10, и по дружбе, его друг, Смелешарик (который стал модератором), сделал его своим помощником. В результате, когда ФаНнИ10 проходил мимо модераторов, они смотрели его профиль, и вопросы типа "ну а ты то кто?" отпадали и его впускали в любые места. В том числе и в Парк Аттракционов. Ах да, я же вам забыл про него рассказать. Так вот, сия локация превратилось в нечто вроде "локации VIP персон". Конечно же, можно догадаться,кто там базировался. ФаНнИ10 из-за своей скромности там бывал очень редко. Однажды там устроили собрание всех модераторов. Смелешарику пришлось тоже туда прийти. Однако ФаНнИ10 пришёл в разы быстрее всех модераторов, даже Натика и вовремя спрятался в лестнице стадиона, хоть туда он прятался только от Банного дождя (капал только на не модераторов и банил их перед собранием). Когда все пришли, ФаНнИ10 стал их слушать. Натик: Итак, как мы будем дальше добивать Шарарам? ФаНнИ10 не в шутку удивился. Модератор 1: добавить много других карт! Модератор 2: Сделать больше необходимых платных услуг! Смелешарик: НЕ УБИВАТЬ ШАРАРАМ! Но его не услышали. Он это два раза повторил, и после этого надпись "Модератор" в его профиле исчезла. Но у ФаНнИ10 оставалось столь высокое звание. Тогда для них Шарарам буквально с ног на голову перевернулся: теперь Смелешарик был под крышей ФаНнИ10, но не наоборот. Глава 4 Остатки от модераторства Смелешарик больше не был модератором. Однако после столь высокого поста у него осталось ещё 11 000 румбиков (каждому модератору давали по 2 000, помощникам по 1 500 в месяц). Пока у Смелешарика были румбики, он принимался охранниками за своих. но после того, как и они кончились, Смелешарик был только с ФаНнИ10. Когда было следующее собрание модераторов, они искали лазейки, как туда попасть. И они нашли лазейку: вход с другой стороны! Никто этим входом особо не заморачивался. Перед собранием ФаНнИ10 спрятался от дождя, но Смелешарик не знал о нём. ФаНнИ10 приходилось наблюдать за очень плохим зрелищем: его другом, который некогда был модератором, плавился под этим дождём. В это время доходили его последние слова: "Пмги.. Мн... Пжлст...". После этого он расплавился, и лужа из него полилась в Стадион. ФаНнИ10 успел перейти в другой вход в стадион. После этого пришли модераторы. Их разговор был немногословен: Натик: В этом месяце нам не удалось разрушить Шарарам. Ваши идеи и предложения? Модератор 1: Я предлагаю ввести... Остальные модераторы: УДАЛЯЮЩИЙ ПОЖАР! СПАСАЙСЯ КТО МОЖЕТ! ФаНнИ10 думал, что если он побежит вместе с модераторами, то его забанят и "похоронят без всяких почестей". А если подождёт, то его удалят. Но он додумался просто закрыть вкладку. Его гениальности завидовали многие. После этого он снова вошёл в Шарарам. Вместо знакомого окна "ТЫ ЭТО ВИДЕЛ???777????77?????77СЕМЬСЕМЬ", он увидел окно позорящее Смелешарика со следующим текстом: "Он чуть не закрыл Шарарам! Пройди в специальную локацию и опозорь его БЕСПЛАТНО!"(кнопка "Опозорить Смелешарика!") ФаНнИ10 знал, что это ложь. Он решил зайти в локацию. Там дежурила Натик и Евгений (Дестатор проверял Шарарам на попытки устроения ШММ). Все не знали о Смелешарике, но безкартным было просто приятно попробовать, какого это кидать помидоры. Все кидали помидоры в запачканный плакат со Смелешариком. Но ФаНнИ10 стрелял в Натика и Евгения. Посмотрев, что у него есть румбики, они подумали, что он промахнулся. Но это было невозможно: модуль помидоров обновили, и теперь был вид как из настоящей снайперской винтовки. Когда эти случаи повторились, все после ФаНнИ10 начали кидать в них помидоры. Они погрозились их удалить с сайта или забанить по IP. Многие додумывались перейти на другую локацию. Но Натик могла сделать такую настройку, что переход был бы просто не действительным и карты бы вообще не было. А самые умные вытаскивали компьютер из розетки. Некоторые успевали это сделать за 1/10 секунды. Глава 5 Неприятные новшества В ноябре в Шарараме администраторам не хотелось делать подарки для жителей Шарарама, но для сохранения репутации надо было сделать какое-нибудь обновление. В этот момент приглянулась папка "Недавние обновления". И выбор пал на создание метро. Администраторы чуток прикрасили модуль Метрорама и сделали интегрирующее объявление: "В Шарарам возвращается метро!" У многих в голове промелькнула мысль "О нет, снова заставят выворачиваться наизнанку за 40-дневную карту." Но потом админы убрали карту Шарарама и приходилось идти через локации пешком. После появления метро 1 неделя была бесплатной. Многие обрадовались "Ура! Можно будет передвигаться быстрее!". Поезда, конечно же, стояли на станциях, но передвигаться на метро было быстрее. После этого вход в метро был платным. Надо было (с картой или за румбики) купить жетон чтобы безопасно пройти через турникеты. Если была попытка перейти через турникет без жетона, тогда смешарик автоматически банился на 2 дня. Остальные это видели как-будто его прищемляло двумя створками. Простым смертным приходилось "пешком""топать" по Шарарамy. Но потом всё стало ещё хуже: смешарик попадал в определённую локацию и не мог передвигаться ВООБЩЕ (кроме буржуев, у которых есть или остались жетоны). Смешарики попадали в локацию и были буквально "взаперти" той локации, на которую они попали, и если повезёт, со станцией метро, где можно было поговорить с буржуями, который входили на станцию, или с выходящими. Ещё можно было у продавцов (чаще они были безкартные) купить даже без карты Шарарам-Известия, а с картой можно было хоть PLAYBOYSMESH(главный редактор - Соня Грей) купить. Потом для убирания запрета переходить с локации на локацию и для приобретения карты Шарарама надо было либо 5 600 румбиков заплатить либо карта на 30 дней и более. ФаНнИ10 стал копить по месяцам. У него было 1 000 румбиков. Каждый месяц выдавали ему 150, 560/150=3 (отд. 90). Это значит, что ему надо было копить немного немало 4 месяца. Через 4 месяца он смог убрать запреты. Но Смелешарик, недавно вышедший из бана, не имел румбиков и той карты, и ему приходилось их покупать. Смелешарик всё таки купил карту на 30 дней и чувствовал себя "свободной птицей", так как у него осталось 567 540 смешинок. Он даже купил клуб "Джинсовая мечта" и зарабатывал на нём до 40 000 смешинок в день. Иногда, тёмными-тёмными вечерами, Смелешарик выгонял всех посетителей из своего клуба, приглашал туда своего друга ФаНнИ10, закрывал клуб и беседовал с ним по душам. Но однажды ФаНнИ10 сказал: -Слушай, я тут одну интересную вещь нашёл... -Какую?,- спросил Смелешарик -Шарарамский Марш Миллионов называется. -А против чего он выступает? -Против румбиков, остального... -Но ты же сам ой как любишь румбики! -Я их люблю ТОЛЬКО из-за того, что мнe иx дaют бeсплатно, oни y меня есть, сoответственно, 99,8% вoзможностей тоже. A eсли бы я нe был мoдератором, я бы иx нe любил. -Хм... Может, пойти? -Давай! Он как раз завтра днём! -Давай! Глава 6 Quo vadis? Настал тот день. Это был юбилейный 100 ШММ. Он был самым сильным за всю историю Шарарама как такового. Вот уже сайт стал начинать лагать, как вдруг один предводитель ШММ спросил: -А куда мы идём? Если часто их проводить и с такой силой, Шарарам лопнет как таковой. Не будет вообще ничего! И все задумались. Но на самом деле этого предводителя забанили, а явилась Натик с изменённым ником. Самые наблюдательные заметили, что каким-то образом Рогатулч стал модератором и заволновались. Они ушли с локации. Но были и не совсем догадливые, которых удалили из Шарарама. ШММ во мгновенье опустошился. Он потерял сторонников. В Шарараме воцарил хаос... Глава 7 Финал Прошла неделя. Было 14 ноября 2014 года. ФаНнИ10 зашёл в Шарарам. Но тут же он вылетел. Он попытался перезайти, но ему всё твердили "Неправильный логин или пароль." Он обратился на саппорт. Там ему ответили, что не знают такого, и в списках пользователей он не числится. Он понял, что всё кончено. Все потраченные деньги на Шарарам ушли на ветер. Но он не сдавался, и всё таки хотел посмотреть ситуацию и создал ФаНнИ11. Он ввёл в поиск "Смелешарик". Ничего не нашёл. Это был почти полный конец. Была последняя надежда: Шарарам сохранили. Он вошёл в игру. Там ничего не было. Только один смешарик подошёл к нему и ушёл. Смелешарик захотел купить помидор. У него был "щедрый подарок, оторванный от души админанми": 10 румбиков. 10 помидоров стоил 150 румбиков. ФаНнИ11 нажал на "домик". Не было даже веселящего бага с большим количеством смешариков вверху, на стене. Он обменял 10 румбиков на 1 000 волшебных смешинок. Купил мыло. Купил верёвку. Прямо скрафтил их в меню выбора вещей. Получилась странная "ШКДГАПрчвапм12пмав". Он повесил её над табуреткой. Хотел убрать её и раскрафтить, нажал, но... Было уже поздно. Сводка новостей от 15.11.14: В Москве был обнаружен повешенный труп ребёнка у ЭВМ. На мониторе был открыт детский сайт "Смешарики." Возбуждено уголовное дело по статье "Доведение до самоубийства". Сайт закрыт. Конец От первого лица Часть 1: Всё только начинается Глава 1: Всё очень плохо... Раздел 1: Они знают о тебе ВСЁ! Было это в мае 2015. Зашёл я на ШММ. Через 5 минут пришла НатиК и забанила всех. Но мне был особенный бан... Такой же бан дали и смешжорику (!). Причина: Я О ТЕБЕ ВСЁ ЗНАЮ!. Я был дома один. В дверь раздался звонок... Раздел 2: Неожиданность Это пришла какая-то ну очень маленькая модераторша. По её возрасту было видно, что попала она туда ТОЛЬКО из-за богатеньких родителей. Но чёрт возьми, у неё даже были наручники! И даже возможности админа! Он меня связала и сказала, что в мою лучшую подругу вшили ампулу. Что бы она рассосалась, нужна либо её, либо моя кровь. Она дала мне адрес, где она. Оказывается, что в ближайшем бомбоубежище. А если эту ампулу не рассосать, то она лопнет, яд и взрыв будут во всём городе. Но это было некой неожиданностью... Апокалипсис в Шарараме от пользователя lomaster72 (РАССКАЗ ОКОНЧЕН!) "Жадного деньги возбуждают, а не насыщают." Публий Сир Как же я любил шарарам в лучшие времена. Возможностей было не так много, когда ты безкартный или с картой. Но я любил его целым сердцем и считал его самым лучшим. Но, я не одобрял его из-за карт, которые появились в конце 08 года. Я хотел купить себе очки "Шпион" и кофту с обувью. Но у меня небыло денег, так как я был ещё маленьким и выпрашивать деньги на игру как-то бесполезно и одновременно глупо. И то донатить на онлайн играх было полнейшим позором твоего ника в интернетах, как говорил мне один знакомый. Все это время я ходил по локациям и играл в игры, также был стадион и мы устраивали футбольные матчи, было весело. Я даже находил любовь с картой, и мы дружили. Также я дружил с другими картными и даже с самим модератором, который уволился и явно был удален (неплохой финал для такой работы). Были халявные раздачки головных уборов, например с открытием больнички выдавали шапку медика, и я конечно играл в врача, было весело. Не смотря на отсуствие карты, мне было комфортно и я приобрел крошку и кормил. Также играл в игры и зарабатывал аж до 100к смешинок! (можно считать, что я мастер в игре бешеный катер) И так было до 2010, я был в 6 классе и потерял интересс из-за учебы. Вот уже 2014 год, мне было лет 16, началась долгожданная олимпиада в Сочи. Я покопался в старом компе и увидел свой старый рисунок, для одного конкурса из самого сайта. Достаточно увидеть этот рисунок и я вспомнил почти всю жизнь в Шарараме. Я решил зайти к своему смешарику, я сам удивился, почему я так хорошо помню пароль своего смеша. Я запустил сразу. Увидел начальную и заставку и то что я увидел, нельзя, описать словами... Глава I: Все очень плохо Я зашел на Шарарам и увидел новый список серверов. Там появилось много ненужных серверов с одинаковыми названиями и с одним сервером, который был полностью золотым, назывался Суматоха. И туда могли попасть лишь избранные (или же заплати 50 румбов для доступа на неделю) Я естественно зашел на самый малозаселённый. Я увидел своего старого смешарика в шапке медика. Я удивился тому, почему нет безкартных. Я по выполнял никому не нужные квесты и повысил уровень, мне выдали халявную одежку... Я конечно удивился, играя пару дней, у меня появились появились аж 2 шарафона и неплохой фон. Я конечно все это одел и шел дальше по Шарараму. Мне на пути встретился помощник модератора, он меня спрашивал "Ты безкартный?" я ответил что у меня была карта. Он заметил шляпу медика на моем смеше. "Хммм, набор медика могут только картные купить, проходи" Потом он исчез. Мне хотелось зайти на другую локацию, но тут не задача! "У вас кончилось ограничение, чтобы пополнить переходы на другую локацию, заплатите 1 000 румбов и вы получите 10 000 переходов!" Я офигел, и у меня ничего не было, мне пришлось сидет на одной и тойже локации. Внезапно я увидел модера, и она была той любовью, которую я любил. Она меня сразу узнала и стала спрашивать. "Ломастер! Привет! Я рада тебя видеть! =) Как ты зашел на сервер?" Я ответил "О, привет! Что произошло с Шарарамом? Почему он не такой как раньше? Почему он такой наглый и где народ и как ты стала модератором?" Она сказала: "Слушай, Я еле как стал модератором, я попозже скажу" Я переместился в её дом, это был клёвый дворец с бассеином, тот, о чём я мечтал. Она мне обьяснила всё как надо: - Ладно, ты знаешь Дестатора и Евгенуста? - Ну да, они вроде админы в Шарараме... - Так вот, а Ореалара знаешь? - Подожди, а он кто? - Эх, долго обьяснять. Короче, он стал администратором и выкинул Евгенуста с места, он был самым бесполезным, он хотел вернуть справедливые цены к Шарарамкартам и убрать Румбики. И ему это почти удалось, пока он его не выкинул. С тех пор он стал Админом и удалил всех бездельников и некоторых модераторов. Он сделала новый набор в Модераторы, я выйграла, но тех кто проиграл, были выкинуты. Он установила свои законы и т. д... Такие вот дела... - Это просто ужас какой-то... - И кстати, хочешь впасть в шок? - Валяй - Помнишь старые цены на карты? - 1 000 и 500 за другую карту вроде... - Ты же вроде ещё и бунтовал? Ладно, не важно, теперь обычная Шарарам карта стоит, эххх... 50 000 руб... - Нифига себе! А как для игр? - Они его убрали... - Все, я больше не могу, я должен выйти с Шара... - Подожди, ты единственный, кто может помочь, я знаю тебя и, я тебе дам защиту от бана и доступ к покупкам, только на один день! Купи одежды и т.д. Что бы не подумали! - Хорошо У меня наконец появился доступ к покупками и могу покупать что угодно, и ещё дала 50 переходов. Буду экономить. Конец первой главы... Глава II: Мечта сбылась, но не настолько Несмотря на такое положение, я купил себе одежду с старых коллекции. Хотя старую за смешинки было довольно трудно найти (все было за румбики), я нашел только школьника и пару курточек "Лис" и рандомную обувь. И единственное, на что я обратил внимания: Где каталоги? С одной стороны это было хорошо, я не тратил переходы, а тупо нажимал пакет и сразу высветился магазин. Надо было купить домик, дома стоили дохренища румбиков. Нашел только просторный дом, который стоил 950 000 смешинок. Но мне не хватило 290 смешинок... Я пошел на старый добрый катер и заработал 10 000 смешинок, у меня осталось переходов 30, последний нужно сохранить когда пойду в домик Друга-Модератора. Я опять поиграл в катер 20 раз и заработал 23 100 смешинок и купил тот дом и в мебель придачу. Мне хотелось на него посмотреть, но был последний переход, и я пошел к домику моего друга. Она как раз там была, ждала меня. Мы начали беседовать: - Привет, как покупки? - Вполне неплохо, если бы это было реально, я был ходил как блондинка с кучей сумок. - Ахахах, представляю) Я оделся в новые одежки, если честно, школьник оказался мне по нраву да и курточки неплохи. Мой модер дала свой скайп и она мне все разьяснила. - Вообщем, Новые Медиа скоро запустят новый конкурс в честь олимпийских игр, но вот не задача, у нас дизайнер инфаркт получил, когда его проект был стерт, старый человек. Он ещё хотел вернуть все как надо, он знал Евгенуста. Но Ореалар его уволил, и он сам нарисовала свои подарки и установил свои цены. Это вызвало Скандал. - А я тут причем? - В моем доме соберутся все модераторы и админы, включая его и Натик. Я поставлю возле входа всякую белиберду, ты будешь следить и расскажешь правду в форумах, в самом шарараме, фан-сайтах но с другого аккаунта, так для безопасности. - Что я должен именно записать? - Диалоги со мной и другими модераторами с Ореалором. Только не ляпни что нибудь, постарайся. - А если вдруг, ты же мне дашь защиту. - Не не не не не... Моя защита, выдержать его Бан не может, так что извини. - Ну и ладно - Кстати... Очень огромная проблема... Собрание будет на Суматохе, так что постарайся туда попасть. Я был ошарашен, у меня не было столько Румбиков, что бы попасть в Суматоху. Возможно она мне сделает путь на Суматоху короче? - Сделаешь мне путь на Суматоху короче? - Кхм, постараюсь - Спасибо тебе, я не подведу! Я её какбы виртуально поцеловал и ушел с Шарарама. Я начал думать и размышлять... Конец второй главы... Глава III: Разоблачение Ореалара Внимание! Данная глава содержит малые дозы нецензурной лексики! Поиграв пару месяцев, я все-же накопил 5 000 и более румбиков в акции 5-дней и заодно купил шарармку на месяц со скидкой и с румбами в комплекте, а именно он стоил 1 500 руб. У меня был шанс не запалится, если у меня румбики. Я зашел в Скайп и вижу сообщение. - Привет! =) - Привет - Как успехи? Я вижу ты румбиков и Шарарамку купил? - Да, адмло что-то расщедрилось... - Я уговорила Дестатора сделать скидки на карты, в тайне от Ореалара. - Спасибо большое, как раз акция пропала. - Так ты готов? Я подумал и сказал - Пока нет, я ещё хочу исследовать подводный мир и навестить пиратов - Ну удачи =) Я зашел на порт и хотел зайти на корабль. С меня потребовали румбики, было написано: "Салага, мы устали, ты должен оплатить 500 румбиков, если запачькаешь своими грязными ногами трюм" У меня было 600 румбиков а на наглости админов мне не хотелось платить месяц потраченного времени, а мне хотелось сокровища пиратов, поскольку я их не видел ни разу. Я решил отказаться и меня выгнали, написав "Если ты ещё раз придешь без румбиков, ты будешь в заточении, крыса!" Я решил купить снаряжение для спуска в воду и увидел, что все стоит за румбики! - НИЗАЧТО! Я не буду тратить на эту фигню! Зах мне этот подводный мир сдался? Мне же надо сохранить для входа на Суматоху. Мне очень сильно хотелось купить всякие штуки, но из-за того, что румбики правят Шарарамом. Я не могу этого позволить... Я давно не обращал внимание на бюро путешествии. Там можно было купить визы и поехать за границу. Я купил, И ОНИ БЫЛИ ЗА СМЕШИНКИ! - НАКОНЕЦ ЧТО ТО ЗА СМЕШИНКИ! ЩАС ПОЕДУ В СВОЙ ЛИЧНЫЙ ЕГИПЕТ! Я зашел на мой гараж, а там... Ничего. И высветилась запись: Купи машину за 2 000 румбиков и катайся куда хочешь + 300 виз в подарок - АРГХ ЧТО ЗА ФИГНЯ, НУ НАХЕР! Я вышел из Шарарама весь в истерике и включил Depeche Mode. Я долго ныл и спрашивал себя: "НУ ПОЧЕМУ, ПОЧЕМУ? КАКОГО ХЕРА Я ИЗ ЗА ИГРЫ ПЛАЧУ? БЛЕААААА......." Я зашел в скайп, я сильно дрожал. Вижу сообщение. - Ну ты так готов? - Даааа... - Отлично, заходи на Суматоху. Я как раз пригласила тебя, как гостя, только у тебя ещё 5 румбиков должны быть. - У меня все есть, давай начнем. - Ок, жду тебя на диско. Я зашел на Суматоху, не смотря на трату румбиков, я был готов на любые поступки. - Пошли ко мне в дом, я с тебя 5 румбиков снесу, не против? - ВПЕРЕД! Она сняла с меня румбики и телепортнула в её дом. Я увидел Ореалара, Натик и других модеров. Ореалар сказал... - Здравствуй Ломастер, я слышал что ты парень Поли? - Нет - Тогда как ты, аааа... Неважно, присядь. Я присел, Ореалар выглядил как обычный админ, но было другое пальто. Видимо, он не до такого дошел, а как то взял всю власть над "Новые Медиа". Я начал спрашивать. - Слушайте, а как вам доверили такую сложную работу? - Я знал Дестатора как 2 пальца, именно он мне доверил работу Администратора. - А почему Евгенуст ушел? - Он плохо работал, нужны более молодые программисты, поэтому я за него. Он уехал в отпуск в Кипр. - Как его могли уволить, если он был корнем всего Шарарама? - Уволить? Я не увольнял его, что за вопросы пацан? - Вообщем забудьте, следующий вопрос Я в блокноте писал диалоги и почти приготовил к подаче на форуме и в фан-сайтах по Шарараму. - И так, что самое главное в модераторах? - Я думаю что, ээээ, хорошая стабильность, реакция... - Хмммм, ещё один вопрос, вам сколько лет? - Мне лет 32 - О, я ещё спросить ещё хочу, почему румбики такие дорогие и вообще какая у вас зарплата. Вы на блэкджек и на шлюх тратите или в детские дома складываете? - Что за вопросы ты несешь? Мы несем в разработку нашего мультфильма, я вас вообще выгоню и забаню! - Ой ой ой, я вообще сомневаюсь что у вас навыков "админа" много. Ты просто жулик, запомнил? И ещё вопрос, вы идиот? - Слушай меня, я тут царь и бог... Я вышлю на тебя ОМОН и ты пожалеешь об этом, запомнил? А? - Вроде нет, я компромат на вас писал. Ореалар молчал, и он сказал - Ладно пацан, я не вышлю на тебя ОМОН, и я тебя забаню хотябы на недельку. - Не не не, я ещё больше написал. - На день? - Нет нет и ещё раз нет. - Я сделаю тебе бесплатную Шарарамкарту! На 30 дней! НА 90 ДНЕЙ! НА ГОД! КАРТА СА? МЕШОК РУМБИКОВ? ЧТО ТЫ ВЫБИРАЕШЬ? - Уговаривай чем хочешь, ты меня не заставишь удалить компромат на тебя... - Я МОГУ ТЕБЕ ДОВЕРИТЬ МОДЕРАТОРСТВО! - Хммм, я подумаю... - Ты не пожалеешь об этом, о своем решении ты можешь сказать в Пятницу, когда я сделаю новое обновление. - До свидания, было приятно с вами пообщаться! Я вышел из Шарарама, нереально радостный. Я решил придумать план мести, который я придумаю к пятнице. Конец третьей главы... Глава VI: Договор с дьяволом В пятницу, я придумал план мести или же план взлома. Я знаю отличный хакерский сайт, которая взламывает сайты, в основном это куча подростков, которым делать нехуй. До разорения банков пока не доходили. Я зарегистрировался на сайте и ждал одного пользователя, именно у него можно было заказать взлом и также "подсунь свинью в компьютер врага". Мне пришлось ждать неделю, и он добавил меня в френды, позвонил в Скайп и сказал: - Здравствуй, что хотел? - Привет, мне бы хотелось бы взломать... - Стоп посан, я тебе скажу кучу взломов! Он мне сказал все взломы, практически от А до Я. Я слышал что есть взлом пользователя, крупного сайта или "подкидыш". Я естественно выбрал взлом крупного сайта, хотел перебить, но он продолжал рассказывать виды взломов. Наконец он замолчал. - Нууу, эм... Взлом крупного сайта давай... - Дай угадаю, взломать Смешарики.Ру? - Как узнал? - А потому-что вы задолбали, какие-то идиоты шлют тупые заявки по поводу дет-садовских Смешариков, я их нихера не слушаю и выпиливаю из друзей. Поэтому иди в жопу. Я только зря сказал столько услуг. - Да успокойся ты парень, что за люди? - У них ники странные, Рогатулыч, Лосяшик40, Роликист, единственные кто меня надоел: ЭЛПР. Что за херня, не понятно. Ладно пацан, пшёл нахер. - А если доплатить? - Эти блеать лохи заплати 5 000 рублей, ахахах. Хотя если ты доплатишь хотябы 30 000 руб. Я подумаю. - У меня есть лишние деньги, думаю что сделка состоится. Мы перестали общаться и он вышел из сети. Я решил найти Рогатулыча и других через поиск в Смешарики.Ру. Я всё таки смог их найти и даже запилил конфу в Скайпе. L72: Здравствуйте товарищи! Рогатулыч: Ты кто и зачем ты нас позвал? L72: Я обратился к хакеру и узнал, что вы хотели взломать Шарарам? ЭЛПР: Да, но эта ленивая тварь нас развела, мы складывались до 50 000 рублей, но нам не хватило ещё 3 000, поэтому он нас выгнал и развел. L72: Он ещё помнит про взлом, я положил ему 3 000 руб. Щас он ждет согласия. Роликист: Спасибо тебе! Ребята, Это месть. Пророчество сбылось, шарарам будет в говнище! Мы в конфу добавили ещё и Хакера. Х: Ну так что? Начнем? Л72: Мы готовы. Внезапно спросил Рогатулыч: Рогатулыч: А ты случаем не друг модера Алиналия? Л72: Ну да... Рогатулыч: Спасибо ей, она дала нам отличные защиты от бана, да ещё и отмазывала. Л72: Она отличный друг, я даже влюблялся в неё. В 2009-ом. Рогатулыч: Воуу, романтика :D Л72: И не говори. Хакер нам всем отдал анти-баны. Также я хотел добавить в Конфу Полину, но её не было в сети. Я запустил шарарам и зашел к Ореалару. - Здравствуй Ломастер, ну так подумал. Надеюсь ты компромат не распространил? - Конечно нет =) - Так, твое решение? - Модерка! - Щас тебе настроим. Вот уж идиот, когда он отдаст модерку, получу админку, я мигом отправил компромат. Я открыл скайп и написал: - ВПЕРЕД! Конец четвертой главы Глава V: Неожиданный поворот - Так, ты готов получить модераторство? - Готов. Внезапно, Шарарам стал глючит, были постоянные окна типа "ЗАПЛАТИ КУЧУ РУМБИКОВ И ПОЛУЧИ КУЧУ ПОТРАЧЕННЫХ ДЕНЕГ" Причем не в самом шарараме, а в браузере, было невозможно убрать эти окна. Браузер снести тоже не удалось. Ореалар написал: - Наслаждайся ультразвуком, предатель. В наушниках играл ультразвук, причем самый ужасный и невыносимый. Звук не убавлялся, меня ударяло током. В конце концов звук убавился, я чуть не оглох. Я посмотрел на монитор и он мне ещё кое-что пишет, в основном насмешки. Вижу в скайпе сообщение. Хакер: Чуваки, взлом не сработал. Эта система сильней нашей. Прощайте ребят, я в оффлайн. Деньги не вернем. ЭЛПР: Ломастер! Мудак ты. У нас глючит повесится можно! Я был в недоумении и был шокирован. Я не мог высказать эмоцию или сказать слово, мне хотелось блевать. Что я последнее увидел, так это сообщение от Ореалара. - Ахахах, и кстати. Твоя подружка у нас, а пока спи. И не пытайся уйти, мы следим за тобой! Я отрубился... Мне приснился сон. Я иду по шарараму. Как ни странно, но я был человеком. Улицы были разорены, разрушены... Я шел по чистой дороге, которая была не тронутая. Эта дорога вела в диско, в диско играл дабстеп. Я увидел Ореалара, Натика и ПОЛИНУ в реальном обличии. Ореалар подставлял к горлу Поли нож, а Натик мне говорила. - Хихихих, акхм. Вообщем. Ты у нас какой смельчак, наверно... 20! Точно! Как раз юбилейный. Мы взяли твою "девушку" в плен. И не освободим её, пока не скажешь. Где находится группа хакеров и квартиры твоих партнеров. А иначе, если не расскажешь, мы убьем твою подружку и вызовем ОМОН. А если скажешь, то возможно... Хмм... Мы сделаем тебя новым главным модератором и дадим кучу денег. Вот только правда, мы отправим Полину местным бомжам, как игрушку, но останется жива... да... Так что выбрал? Я обратил внимание на Полю. Её глаза прям просили помощи. У меня замкнуло на голове, думал. Может получить много денег или спасти почти лучшего друга... - Просто освободи её, я убью себя... - Одним идиотом меньше, ахахахах. Хотя я не предлогала этот вариант, не хочу отправлять мыть полы уборщицу Ирину. - Ирину? ЭТО ТЫ ПОДСТАВИЛА СМЕШИР~ Ореалар указал нож на меня, а Натик заткнула рот. После этого момента, мне захотелось покрамсать их на кусочки. Но поскольку это был сон, такого я бы не мог сделать... - АРГХ, ЧЕРТ. - Ахахахах, слушай, давай разнобразим. Ты берешь нож, идешь к Полине, если ты согласен то... - ЗАТКНИСЬ И ДАЙ МНЕ НОЖ! - Хорошо, мой сладенький! Натик дала мне нож, я подошел к Полине. Она плакала, мне было её жаль, она была вся в царапинах. Я начал вспомнинать, как я знакомился с ней в Шарараме, как общался в Аське, было весело. Я все не мог решить, сказать или нет. Внезапно, во сне, Полина дала мне по лицу ногой. Я очнулся... Конец пятой главы... Глава IV: Конец ли? Я наконец очнулся, вижу открытое окно с Шарарамом. Поблизости Ореалара небыло, но и зашибись, могу норм прогулятся и узнать что творится в Шаре. Гуляя по Шарараму, я увидел что сам Шар начал подлагивать. Это был знак! Вирус все-же начал осваиваться и он вовсе был запущен. Хакер такой мудак, я вообще с него балдею. Ну да ладно, Шарарам начал сильно подлагивать, был убран мат-фильтр. Матерился каждый(кроме Роликиста), даже сам Ореалар. Ореалар же, был в ромашке и разгонял очередной 22 ШММ, как мне говорил Рогатулыч. Позже с модераторами, которые всеми силами пытались разогнать ШММ, начали подлагивать и у них исчезли модерки. Но они как бы не исчезли, а было невозможно банить и вообще передвигаться. Особенно Натик была в ярости. Я заглянул на сам сайт Смешариков. Там были такие анонсы, как: "ПОДДЕРЖИ ШММ, МАТЕРИСЬ, РАЗБИРАЙ ВСЕ КАРТЫ, ТЕПЕРЬ ТЫ ХОЗЯИН ШАРАРАМА" Форумы тоже не остались без внимания. Наконец-то вернули отели "Крош и К" "Блудный сон" и конечно вернули "Чаепитие". Первое же сообщение написала Пунямыш, её сообщение прямо был полон восторга, но не надолго. Через полчаса сайт скрашился, пришлось заходить с другого домена сайта. Я вижу что сервера были пустые, кроме Переполоха. Я решил зайти, а тут выскакивает табличка: "К сожалению сайт не работает, технические неполадки. Кстати, обращение к Ломастеру. Ломастера, чекани скайп" они смогли побороть вирус! Мало того что ещё он собирается поболтать по скайпу, но у меня небыло заявки от него. Внезапно в сеть заходит Полина. Я сразу ей позвонил в скайп и она сказала: - ДИМА, СЛУШАЙ! - А? Что произошло? - Я сейчас в офисе "Новые Медиа" Ореалар в ярости. Если он узнает что я участвовала во взломе, мне кранты. Он всех опрашивает. Я хотябы выкрутилась. - Сохраняй спокойствие. - Кстати, хочешь узнать что на самом деле стало с Евгением? - И что же? - Евгения оставили в лесу. Полиция его нашла, правда он говорить не может, но я думаю что ты можешь предоставить несколько доказательств. Мы с полицией завели личное дело на Ореалара. Ты же записал диалоги, так ведь? - Да! - Отлично, скинь мне их, накажем Ореалара! - Удачи, я попер дальше разбираться. Шарарам начал восстанавливаться, серваки были полны и половина народа разбанено. Внезапно в Скайп звонит Полина. Я принял, и я увидел Ореалара. - Ах так вот как ты выглядишь, все, я тебя найду и убью. ТЫ МЕНЯ ПОНЯЛ??!! - Не ори старик, жулик несчастный. - Ты аккуратнее с выражениями, сынок. Я скоро отправлю на тебя и ты... - Эй Ореалар, сзади Евгений и мусора! - Что за ахинею ты несешь? Оооооо, Евгеша, привет. А это твои дружки, аааах... Будь ты проклят, тупой школьник. На вебке я видел, как Ореалар набросился с кулаками на Евгения, но его поймали полицейские. Евгений даже не поблагодарив выключил Скайп и ноутбук. Как жаль, ведь я почти спас его жизнь и разоблачил жулика. Но я был рад, что поймал этого жулика с поличным. Он отработает свое наказание и вернет деньги всем детям, тративших на все его услуги. Конец шестой главы Глава VII: Полный конец... и внезапное воскрешение Несмотря на уход Ореалара, ситуация на сайте все равно была одна и также. Плохие новости для были именно такие, а именно, Натик осталась на своем посту. Что за фигня? Разве адмло не задумывалось, что она помогала Ореалару с кражей больших денег из за услуг, которых даже 1 000 руб не стоят? Наверно она им что-то задолжала, раз уж так. В таком состоянии Шарарам простоял где-то полтора года. Обновления выходили редко, да и мат фильтр был не восстановлен. Возможно все дело из-за вируса... Но я так не думал. Просто это неудачные попытки Ореалара восстановить сайт, а из за попыток баланс был разрушен. Недавно мне позвонила Полина, она мне сообщила кучу инфы, а именно о офисе Новые Медиа и о Ореаларе. В Новых Медиа были похищены 25 миллиардов рублей и были взломаны компьютеры, вместо рабочего стола, был баннер и там было написано "All your money are belong to us" и надоедливый звук утки. Там же ушел в оставку Дестатор. Не к добру все это... Не к добру... Сейчас же в Шарараме, шел новый митинг ШММ. Я естественно в нем участвовал. Мы бунтовали за понижение цен на карт. Так как они были дороже чем раньше. Но единственный плюс этих карт был, что они давали все ништяки, какие были в Шарараме, шапки, магии, одежда, модерка и всякое разное за 120 000 рублей! Но никто не покупал. К ШММ-у присоединился Евгенуст, он начал отвечать на вопросы и говорить, что будет дальше с Шарарамом. Полина кинула мне интересный диалог. - Евгений, а что будет с Шарарамом? - Я думаю, что это конец. Дестатор ушел, все ушли. Я один не могу справиться, у нас в команде уже человек 12 от силы, эххх... - А что же дальше? Закрытие? - Сайт стал невыносим, думаем что мы закроем. - Я понимаю, судьба. Ореалар все испортил, но есть ещё один шанс на существование? - Нет... Правда, сайт может воскреситься, но не с моим участием... - И кто же эти счастливчики? - Я незнаю... - Ну... Удачи тогда. Выходит вести ШММ нет смысла? - Да, вы свободны, Шарарама больше нет! Расходитесь. Ваши митинги сайт не восстановят. Уходите! С этого дня Шарарам умер! Я чуть не пролил слезу, прочитав все это. Шарарам недолго был чемпионом... Через неделю Шарарам был реально закрыт. Также я узнал, что разработчики уехали по домам, а здание Новых Медиа хотели даже снести. Но кто-то из ШММ-овцев хотел устроить около здания настоящий митинг, на возвращение Шарарама. Но сил было не так много. Через года 3, все забыли про Шарарам и страну Смешариков. Создание мультфильма накрылась, поскольку из за прибыли Шарарама, аниматоры получали деньги, то из за закрытия Шарарама закончилась разработка новых серии Смешариков. Это был крах Российского мультпрома. Но внезапно, команда бывших модераторов, работников и Дестатор, запустил новый сайт Смешариков. Они нашли старые SWF коды и файлы и впихнули в Шарарам. Вернулся баланс, Шарарам будто воскрес и начал жить новой жизнью. "Новый шарарам" имел облик старого, как в 2008 году, но он не перестал радовать игроков, так старых, так и новых. Карты имели маленькую цену, и это было круто. Российский мультпром снова вернулся в прежнее русло. Натик была уволена. Также были некоторые товары для безкартных, хотя даже бедные могли себе это позволить. Также были клевые квесты, в духе старых. Самое главное, вернулись отели, ролевые. М и АМ снова воюют, впрочем как и раньше! А через год даже отстроился новый офис Новых Медиа! Но ещё не известно, что будет дальше... Конец... Так с чего же всё начиналось до начала апокалипсиса в глазах от другого смешарика? Автор: Lomaster72 Глава I: Обычный день 14 сентября 2013 года. Насколько я помню, Шарарам начал переживать тяжёлые времена. А именно удаления тем, мини игр, удаления страничек и множества функции, недоступных обычным смешарикам. Настоящий хаос начался именно 14 сентября 2013 года. Дело в том, что была анонсирована новая коллекция, локация, 4 новых миссии для СА, новый квест и много всякой всячины. Это было настолько долгожданное обновление, ведь до выхода обновления оставалось ещё немного. Сценарий апокалипсиса от Болтуша Глава 1 18 апреля 2012 года: Я как обычно зашёл на сайт и вижу новость: "Хочешь испытать новые обновления раньше других?Покупай новую карту Бета-Шарарам." Мне стало интересно.Я зашёл в шарарам и стоял на Ромашковой долине.Там стоял НПС Копатыч,destator и смешарики которые бунтовали.Я спросил -Почему вы бунтуете? Мне ответил Тондер. -Ты не знаешь?Нажми на Газету а потом на Копатыча!-и продолжил бунтовать Я нажал на газету и тут мне высветилась надпись- "У вас нету новой газеты,обратитесь к Копатычу!" Я нажал на Копатыча и вот такая высветилась надпись- "Хочешь быть в курсе событий?Покупай Газету-3 100 румбиков" Я был ошарашен.КАК ТАК?3100 РУБМИКОВ?АДМИНЫ ВЫ НЕ ЗАЖРАЛИСЬ? -Я включил Чарльз.Поработал над анти-баном и анти-фильтром и стал флудить- -Админ ***.Админ ***.Админ ***.Админ ***.Админ ***. и т.д Тоже самое рассказал как сделать другим смешам.После часа Админо лохотроллинга дестатор ушёл.Мы победили но газета за румбы осталась...И мы не подозревали что это только начало. Я пошёл на сайт узнать сколько стоит карта.Но она стоила 68 000 рублей.Годовая карта-50 000 На 3 месяца 12 000р а на месяц 10 000р.И чтобы купить карты требовалась подписка за деньги-180 000р в неделю.Это уже был полный Пиздец.Я поработал в чарльзе и полез в "Есть тема"И там красовалась тема от Эму- "Вот это да Бета Карта-это чудо.А как вам?Поделитесь мнениями!" Я полез в чарльз и включил звуковые гифки на сайте и с друзьями заспамили тему скримерами и Озонами с -Админ ***.А также немного Саши Грей))). Глава 2:БП или Модерокарта 16 июня 2013 года: Когда я выключил тогда чарльз меня всё же банили и сегодня разбанили.Но админ продолжал карты делать и я вам перечислю некоторые из них Машинокарта-Позволяла ездить на машине по шарараму и давить и убивать смешей-40 000р Покемонокарта-добовляла покемонов-27 000р САМПкарта-добовляла серв с картой не шарарама а САМПа-56 666 р оружие карта-добовляла оружие,кровь и возможность убивать смешей-980 000р НЕ СМЕШАРИКИ карта-делала из смешей людей а тоесть только вас-70 000р Это был и так ужас.И самый большой была карта: Модеро карта-Давала возможность банить смешей.-1 800 000 р. Причём оружием из оружие' карты' можно было убивать всех.И только тут админы делали поблажку-она была навсегда.И оружие было можно с ней покупать. После оружие карты-АМ стала править шарарамом и были они за админов.СМСР были уничтожены. Я чувствовал реальный покер-фэйс.Мне нужно было срочно на ролевую чтобы отдохнуть я прокрутил вниз и увидел. Темокарта-Заходи,общайся,играй в роллевые.1 неделя-20 000 1 месяц-44 000 3 месяца-167 000,1 год-200 000,вечно-370 000 Фильтр карта-Отключает вам мат-фильтр-100 000р-вечно Блин это нормально? Я полез в чарльз,поставил цены на 0 р.Купил всё! Полез на форум с возможностями модера и стал отписыватся.Дал Модерки и все виды карт(теперь их можно дарить):Рогатулычу,Тёмычу,Тондеру,Лайду и всем МС,СМСР,а также Роликисту. Я написал:"А теперь отиграемся" Глава 3:Планирование. (внимание данная глава без шарарама но очень важна) Я пригласил всех в скайп и мы начали обсуждать план -В БАН НАТИК!!!-орал Лайд -Сменить цены всем и червячка на шарарам-писали Тёмыч -СТОП!-крикнул Миликимби-Давайте уже всё решим.Что мы будем делать! -УБИВАТЬ БЛАГОДАРЯ МАШИНОКАРТЕ И ОРУЖИЕ КАРТЕ!-Опят заорал Лайд -У меня есть идея!-сказал я -Какая?-спросил Рогатулыч -Соберём интернет-блоггеров и попросим их посмотреть что такое шарарам! -Хорошая идея-сказал успокоившийся Лайд -Ага-согласился Миликимби -Но как мы до них достучимся? -Твиттер?Нет не слышал? -У меня есть канал на Ютубе.Попытаю счастья в комментах. - объяснил свой план действий Роликист. Мы согласились и пошли писать блоггерам. Глава 4:Илья Мэддисон и Юрий Хованский с Тёмычем. (расказ ведётся глазами Тёмыча) Я пошёл от разговора и обсуждения плана к Юрию Хованскому Я начаи спамить в личку Хованскому История Переписки: Тёмыч-ЙУРА Тёмыч-ЙУРА,ЙА ТВАЙ ПАДПИСЧИК, Тёмыч-ЙУРА АТВЕТЬ Хованский-Чего тебе надо?Школьник censore. Тёмыч-Ура Юра,ты ответил.Вобщем,глянь на эту "детскую игру" за деньги. 10 минут молчания Хованский-Censore!Это чё за г*вн*.Ща покажу илье. Час молчания Хованский-Щас пойдёт Мэд обзор на это Новое Медиевское калище.А я с друзьями летсплей пойду снимать.Троллить модеров и админов будем.Спасибо на ссылочку.Если увидишь ещё калищо-игры напиши.Буду рад посмотреть ещё калища. Тёмыч-Ладно.Посмотрю,Удачи вам обоим Глава 5:Роликист и Андрей Нифёдов с МШ Недвано присоединившийся к миссии с интернет-блоггерами Роликист решил действовать тонко:через фанатов в комментах Ютуба узнал скайп Нифёдова,продираясь сквозь десятки фейков и скримеров.Потом состоялся такой разговор: Роликист - Здравствуйте,товарищ! Нифёдыч - Чего тебе? Р - Материал для обсирания подготовил,может,взглянешь. Н - Чего в скайп тогда пошёл? Р - Дело деликатное. Н - Валяй. Р - (ссылка на сайт Смешариков).Кстати,твой извечный враг Хованский уже снял обзор.Поспевай! Н - Чё ж ты сразу не сказал!Врубаю бандикам... Через несколько дней про Шарарам был снят "Лох-патруль",а обзор на клубный бизнес(тот,что ведёт Босс-Гон-На-Баблосс)случайно(дааа,случайно)попал в "Школоблоггеры".Дело развивалось,а Роликист даже извлёк из этого выгоду,договорившись на совместный летсплей по Шарараму с Нифёдовым. Глава 6:Миликимби , Болтуш и UselessMouth,HITMAN,Gagatun Мы с Миликимби через день после разговора пошли писать в твиттер Юзе,Хитману и Гагатуну Мы начали писать Хитману История переписки с Хитманом: Миликимби:ХИТМАН! Я:ХИТМАН! Миликимби:ХИТМАН! Я:ХИТМАН! Миликимби:ХИТМАН! HITMAN:Что? Миликимби:Хочешь увидеть УГ? Я:Ага,полнейшее УГ HITMAN:НЕТ ШКОЛЬНИКИ!ИДИТЕ CENSORE!! @HITMAN заблокировал переписку с @GlavaMs и @Slenderman_jr История переписки с Гагатуном: Г-Вижу,дорогой школьник,ты добавил меня.Что тебе надобно? М-Вобщем.Мой друг зочет с тобй поговорить Г-ОК.Слушаю Я-Смотри нашёл ММОРПГ для детей... Г-Для детей?Ты шутишь?Для детей не должно быть ММОРПГ?Они вредят и превращают их в задротов. Я-Эммм.Это не совсем то.Взгляни (ссылка на сайт смешариков) (15 мин. молчания) Г-думаю это обычное накручивание денег.Надо снять пару тройку роликов. Я и М-Спасибо вам. Чат с @gagatun и @GlavaMs,@Slenderman_jr закрыт Переписка с Юзей Ю-Я знаю что вы хотите написать про сайт смешариков.Создатели сайта зарабатывают любым способом.Поэтому не мешайте им.я их поддерживаю. @FenX заблокировал переписку с @Slenderman_jr и GlavaMs Для нас это был ужасный шок.Юзя-добрый человек который заботился о фанах.Теперь за буржуев. Через неделю появился администратор FenX(Юзя) а в начале и в конце ролика была реклама шарарама. Глава 7.Кени и Томас,Бендер и Лололошка Кени пытался дозвонится до всех.Но получилось только до Бендера.Он пригласил Болтуша. и стали разговривать Бендер-чего вам надо два яйца с х*я Болтуш-Кени.Ты censore школьника Бендера сюда пригласил. Бендер-Ржёт Болтуш-Censore!Я рассмешил школьника!Cen-So-Re!Мой censore увеличился на 20 см На этом неприятный разговор закончился. Кроме Бендера,ни с какими другими блоггерами по списку созвониться не удалось.А чтоб о Шарараме узнало максимальное количество людей,нужен ещё один блоггер(или летсплейщик).Тут,к счастью,подсобил Роликист.Лололошка часто говорил свой скайп,поэтому связаться с ним не было никакого труда.(данное писал Роликист,диалог с Лололошкой ложится на плечи автора) История переписки с Лололошкой(Болтуш,ленивая скотина,опять всё за тебя писать!): Л-У меня нет времени.Напишите мне снова через месяц! Б-Постой!Это важно!Зимнелетние похождения подождут! Л-У меня 2 000 000 подписчиков,и все они ждут Зимнелетние похождения! Б-На этом сайте 569 000 000 пользователей,и все они ждут,пока кто-нибудь снимет видео про этот сайт! Л-Ладно,я посмотрю. Б-Сейчас же посмотри! Л-(через часик)Да это издевательство!Так и быть,сниму что-нибудь(может,даже стрим!),но только из-за того,что это издевательство!(данное снова писал Роликист,потому что Болтуш поленился!) История переписки с Томасом. Б-Привет Томас Т-Привет,Чего надо Б-Запили по этой фигне летсплей(ссылка на сайт смешариков) Т-я уже записал это.Мне писали.Я сейчас монтирую. Глава 8:ВНЕЗАПНО!ОБЗОР VANOMAS НА ШАРАРАМ! (ВНИМАНИЕ! Данную главу написал Yaroslav5!) ВНИМАНИЕ! Данная глава содержит очень много Джигурды! В очередной денёк захожу Я на ТыТруб Youtube и вижу нечто невиданное: известный блоггер VANOMAS СДЕЛАЛ! обзор на Шарарам! Причём ОН! взломал систему Шарарама и начал материтmся и троллить истинную нацистку NатиК и админов, при чём на собрании модеров и админов. Да ладно уж давайте посмотрим один из диалогов из обзора "NатиК-censore!Админы-censore!": "-Хм... Собрание модеров и админов?-подумал VANOMAS, а давайка схожу и потроллю модеров и админов. (сказал это он открыто) -ААА, низший, баним его!-крикнула Натик. *но не успела, так он уже врубил чит, и началась потеха* Натик *цензура* Натик *цензура* (много раз) Начинает троллить админов(для рифмы использует единственное число)* Админ *цензура* Админ *цензура* (много раз) Убирайтесь *цензура* *цензура* буржуизные! Буржуи *цензура* (красиво получилось у него это). *цензура*! *цензура* жирдяи!". Все борцы за Старый Шарарам и другие люди ненавидящие админов и модеров Шарарама поставили столько лайков за это видео и подписались на канал VANOMASа, и просят его сделать ещё такие обзоры про Новый Шарарам, что у него оказалось 40 МИЛЛИОНОВ! подписчиков 1 МИЛЛИАРД 999 ТЫСЯЧ 999 лайков за это видео, и ещё вот: Youtube поместил это видео в TOP-3!(не каждое видео может попасть в ТОП-3) и оно стало ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ ОЧЕНЬ популярным! Однажды Роликист решил связаться с этим МИЛЛИАРДЕРОМ(благодоря популярности этого видео и его канала, Youtube выдал ему сумму размеров в 100! МИЛЛИАРДОВ! ДО$$АРОВ!). Пробираясь через фэйки, ему удалось найти скайп VANOMASа. Он позвонил ему и начался диалог: Р-Привет, вижу, ты стал очень популярным благодоря этому видео. V-ну да, использовал чит, Я против этих *цензура* Р-мы тоже революционеры, так можешь нам отдать эту программку, чтобы тоже против админов? V-дам ток за 25 000 рублей, так ещё множество функций, таких как: создавать темы, группы, сообщения без задержки и т.д. И тем более это програмка собственного творения. Я программист. Работаю с PHP, Python и др. Ну ты понял. Р-ок, не разведёшь? V-не бойтесь, Я честный торговец. Р-Только пожалуйста,снимай видео без мата.Уши Глаза режет.Я принципиально против нецензурщины V-Ну окей,раз ты просишь... Роликист и его друзья скинулись по 300 рублей и он доплатил чутку. Он заплатил ему 25 000 рублей и он отдал программку. Роликист написал в скайпе: "Вперёд! За Родину!". Глава 9. "censore! Чё это за говн**е!" (ВНИМАНИЕ! Данную главу написал Yaroslav5!) ВНИМАНИЕ! Данная глава содержит очень много Джигурды Итак, наступил очередной денёк и все революционеры собрались на собрание. Первым делом, ЭЛПР сказал свою речь: Итак, дорогие друзья! Мы сегодня собираемся уничтожить Новый Шарарам, а также стать его правителями!(говорят революционеры в ответ): Да слава нашим командирам! Да слава! Молодцы! Продолжайте речь! ЭЛПР-давайте же приступим к делу ребята! Летим на самолёте в Санкт-Петербург и бомбардируем здание Новых Медиа по моей команде. Главное не зацепите сервера! А ваш отряд должен начать митинг около здания. Митинг санкционированный(и снова поздравления): Да слава Шарарамским революционерам! Слава! Молодцы! Продолжайте речь! Рогатулыч-Третий отряд-ваша задача начать митинг в САМОМ Шарараме. Вот вам чит. Держите! Разберётесь. Лайд-военный самолёт уже сел на крышу, быстрей садимся в него. Один из революционеров-он бронированный? Лайд-да, из стали, стенки(а также потолок и пол)толщиной 50 см. Всё лучшее, не беспокойтесь. При крушении с нами будет всё впродяке, благодоря этому слою и мягким одеялам покрывающим салон изнутри. Катапультирование-есть. Также если крушение будет, обязательно закройте окна или иначе стёкла разобьются и поранят нас. ЭЛПР-Вперёд! За Родину! Внезапно к толпе революционеров подбежал Роликист. Роликист-Стойте!Я с вами!Родители раскошелились-таки на поезд! Роликист(после паузы)-А откуда у вас деньги на военную технику и разрешение на её использование? Лайд-Vanomas до$$аров дал,мы самолётик купили,лицензию на убийство,а также подкупили пару чиновников. ЭЛПР-Хватит там говорить!Лезем Глава 10.Обстрел здания ЭЛПР-мы уже подлетаем! Бомбардируем здание! Роликист-А зачем чиновников подкупили? ЭЛПР-чтоб Путин нас в тюрягу не посадил, они ему всякую фичу сказали, так он дал разрешение на убийство(за бабки). Роликист-понял. Лайд-а чё там в Шаре? ЭЛПР-довели Натик до нервного срыва, теперь флудит как Аанг, но только 300 000 страниц она заполнила сообщениями АААА-АОПА censore! Destator-А! censore! Чё это за говн*щ*! А бл**ть! Обстрел! ААА... Evgenyst-что с тобой? Destator-они мне пулей попали прямо в ногу Evgenyst-кто они? Destator-ОНИ! Революционеры! Даже Путин за них! Evgenyst-Censore! Натик Дестатор бежим censore отсюда, они бомбардируют наше здание, даже тебя поранили Дестатор. censore! Быстро в самолёт! Отдел сайта-А мы? Evgenyst-идёмте с нами. Здание опустело. Остались только сервера и орущая Натик. Продолжение следует... История от all123 Глава 1.Начало и конец Шарарама День первый.22.02.14.Я решил зайти в Шарарам,посмотреть на обновления.Захожу и вижу:румбики в Пещере!Я подумал,что их можно теперь зарабатывать.Как я ошибался...Пол Шарарама разрыто,цены повысились совершенно на всё,выражать мнение по поводу румбиков запрещено.В общем,АД!Однако,заработать их всё-таки можно...Жаль,что расти будут десять дней,а стоит десять румбиков - 5 миллионов рублей. День второй.23.02.14.Я в Шарарам не заходил,так как ничего нового там не было.А на форумах опять все хвавлили обновления.И лишь немногие чувствовали что-то неладное...Жаль,а ведь их никто и слушать не хотел. День третий.24.02.14.Был сделан анонс нового квеста про потоп.Как все обрадоваоись!Форумы разрывались от сообщений!И из-за этого случилось то,чего все так боялись... День четвёртый.25.02.14.Без изменений. День пятый.26.02.14.Захожу я в Шарарам и вижу,что он...........Весь серый!!!!!Я подумал,что это только на одной локации.Я пошёл на другую - то же самое.На следующую - опять двадцать пять!Я решил тогда сразу пойти на Главную площадь.Там была табличка,на которой было написано:"Хочешь цветной Шарарам?Плати 50 тысяч!".Я был в шоке.Но самое ужасное было на форумах...Одно сообщение в час!При чём от любого смешарика!Вот к примеру,Контарик написал сообщение,и все остальные должны ждать целый час!Сообщения содержащие слова:Румбики,Карты и Шарарам не принимались.Ну,конечно,если это не похвала администраторам или реклама обновления. День шестой.27.02.14.Появился квест!За 15 000!Ой,как ликовал Смешжорик!Он был один из немногих,кто мог писать неограниченное количество сообщений.Обновления стали появляться гораздо чаще,один квест в два дня,но все они платные...И так ещё три месяца... 01.05.14.Новое обновление.Теперь забанённые не просто сидят в бане...Теперь на их смешариков надели цепи,и они должны их снять,если хотят двигаться в игре.Но количество забанённых-то увеличивается... 10.05.14.Теперь о форумах.Группа "Шарарам-я уже там" удалена из-за большого количества спама и флуда.Смешарики возмущенны.Ещё бы!Самая важная и популярная группа с кучей ролевых удалена...Многие просто не знали.что ещё делать на сайте и уходили.Но это ещё не самое страшное... 12.05.14.Были удалены ещё пять групп.А магов в Шарараме стало в разы меньше.Больше это никого не интересовало...Теперь и агентов почти не было...Ведь появились учёные и исследователи!Карта учёного-200 000 рублей,карта исследователя-300 000 рублей.Массовый уход из сайта...А Гони-Баблосы сидят и поедают не нужные им деньги,капая слюною с потолка от количества денег.И так продолжалось до следуещего года... Дата смерти Шарарама.22.01.15.Я вхожу в Шарарам и вижу одного смешарика,кричащего гневные речи о Шарараме.Я не понял,ведь он должен был быть уже в бане на 20 дней...Но понял сразу,почему так:нету фильтра!Я подошёл к нему и начал вместе с ним кричать.Через некоторое время к нам присоединилось ещё смешриков 2 000...ШММ дал о себе знать!Все вместе,как один смешарик,мы кричали всё,что думаем!Кто-то кричал:"Революция номер два!",а кто-то: "Мы против румбиков!".Но появился Evgenist,экран загорелся ослепительно белым светом,когда он погас,я увидел надпись:"Этот сайт был удалён.Возвращать деньги не будем." Шарарам закрыт... Глава 2.Два дня перед закрытием. Первый день.20.01.15. Я гулял по Шарараму.Первая локация была Площадь перед Больничкой.Она,как я говорил,была серая.Картные смешарики,успевшие преобрести "цвет",издевались над безкартными,приговаривая:"Как красиво нынче стало!Всё такое цветное и яркое!".Безкартные со злобой смотрели на них.А может и нет,ведь администраторы решили,что раз им всё так не нравится,им надо сделать злые глаза и злую улыбку.Да ещё и дали одежду гопников.Теперь игра для них стала унижением.Но уйти из неё они не могли,так как камера была включена,а на компьютерах загружен вирус,который нельзя удалить.По команде модератора или администратора этот вирус загружал на специальный сайт Kroshararam.not,где их данные были видны всем,а камера сохраняла их фотографии и вставляла на сайт.О них можно было узнать всё.А модераторы и администраторы требовали только одно - входить в игру каждый день и сидели там не меньше часа.Меня постигла таже участь.А картные могли не заходить в игру даже месяц!И если в 2009-2012 было нечёткое разделение.то тогда прям так и писали:лох(безкартный),крутой(картный),суперкрутой(с румбиками).Несколько безкартных собирались ответить картным,но тут же исчезли.Похоже,сообщения они дописать не успели.Всем находящимся там было ясно,куда они исчезли.Несчастные попали в тюрьму - гиблое место,в котором проводились допросы,а потом,если модератор,проводивший допрос,не удовлетворялся ответом,его сажали в тюрьму.Все понимали,что не увидят их ещё где-то дней пять-шесть,но самое ужасное было то,что даже пока они сидели в тюрьме им надо было заходить в игру и сидеть там час,а иначе произойдёт вышеописанное.Никто не хотел попасть в тюрьму,а тем кто попал сочувствовали даже картные.Ещё бы!Так попасть никто не хотел и никому не желал,так как выбраться на допросе было сложно.К примеру,попасть в тюрьму могли пять смешариков,и только один выбраться без "цепей"(см.Глава 1).Допрос в большинстве случаев проводила модератор Натик.От неё-то отвертеться было почти не возможно!Смогли вывертеться совсем немногие именно от неё,от остальных-то было гораздо легче.Их всего лишь пятнадцать человек.Среди них:Роликист,Рогатулыч,Димик5,sonyaaxxxx(никто точно не знает,как она это сделала,и долго в Шарараме думали об этом.Говорят,она смогла оправдать свои поступки и уйти от ужасной участи).Я ушёл с локации,ведь больше мне там делать нечего.И,выбрав на карте Парк Аттракционов,пошёл туда.По-скольку,скачки убрали,смешарики выдумали новые ролевые про аттракционы.Ну и,только войдя,я сразу увидел трёх смешариков,которые сидели и играли в "ролевые".Один из них что-то хотел написать,но пропал,как и те на Площади у Больнички.Два друга поставили плачущие глаза,которые были недавно добавлены.Они были как и обычные,только из них текли слёзы.Это означало то,что эти смешарики были явно лучшими друзьями.Немного понаблюдав за ними,я пошёл в свой домик.Но мне выдало табличку:"Ваш дом был снесён за неуплату налогов." Как я мог забыть!Ведь недавно ввели налоги за жильё в размере десяти тысяч смешинок!Теперь я реально стал бомжом в Шарараме,а не просто безкартным.Но я увидел,что час,который я должен был сидеть в Шарараме вышел.Я нажал крестик и выключил компьютер. Второй день На следующий день я вошёл в Шарарам в час дня.Теперь нельзя было выбрать сервера.Вас автоматически выкидывало на случайный сервер,и узнать его название можно было только на специальной локации - "Площадь сервера".Эта локация была "выстроена" из золота на серверах: Суматоха,Позитивчик,Забавный случай;а из серебра были "выделаны" сервера: Мечтатели,Солнечный день,Хорошие приятели.Остальные были из дерева.На серверах,где эти локации были из серебра или золота,они были двухкомнатными,то есть была одна доступная всем комната ,и была другая,как её называли многие смешарики,Тайная,к которой был доступ только у модераторов и некоторых картных смешариков.Их было всего пять,один из них Смешжорик,получил такое право только потому,что расхваливал обновления и рекламировал Шарарам на других сайтах,за что был в друзьях у всех модераторов,а у NатиК вообще в лучших друзьях.За все его "заслуги" ему дали карту НАВСЕГДА!Такой даже у многих модераторов не было.Для смешариков он был чем-то вроде Советника Царя(сокращённо С.Ц.).Так его и называли.Ну ладно,вам,наверное,уже надоело читать про локации,поэтому перейдём к делу,а именно к самому Шарараму в целом. Локация,в которую я попал, была... Тюрьма!Я не знал,почему туда попал.Я подумал,что может я нарушил какие-то правила.Да вроде бы я ничего не нарушал.Может,это какая-то ошибка?Нет,сайт никогда в этом не ошибается.Может,на меня пожаловались? Точно! Как я сразу не догадался!Я как раз отклонил в просьбе дружить одному из смешариков! Вот он на меня и пожаловался! Но,честно говоря,меня эта новость не сильно обрадовала,ведь я знал,что после этого будет.Я думаю,и вы уже догадываетесь,что за этим последует,если читали предыдущую главу.У меня было минут пять,чтобы оглядеться.Вдруг,игра включилась от вида первого лица.Я увидел какой-то странный график: Уходы с сайта и приходы к сайту Год Уходы с сайта Приходы к сайту 2012 500 пользов. 100.000 пользов. 2013 600 пользов. 50.000 пользов. 2014 700 пользов. 25.000 пользов. 2015 весь Шарарам 0 пользов. Я испугался,ведь год только начался,а они уже всё знают.Но пугаться этой новости долго не пришлось,ведь вошла Натик и об этом графике думать не приходилось.В игре она взяла меня и посадила на какой-то стул.Включился яркий и слепящий свет.Начался допрос. -Вы обвиняетесь в некорректном поведении в локации "Площадь сервера".Вы согласны с этим обвинением?-сказала Натик через микрофон.У меня тоже включился микрофон. -Не согласен! - воскликнул я. -Бан на пять дней!Вам есть,что ещё сказать? - спросила Натик.В её голосе слышалось презрение. -Да! Я знаю,кто меня обвинил,и вместо меня должен быть он,как минимум за ложный допрос! - ещё громче ,чем в тот раз,воскликнул я. -Бан на десять дней! - рассвирепела Натик. -Ваш бан несправедлив! - крикнул я. -Ты хочешь справедливости?Тогда вали в свой Твиди! -Нет. -Что?!Ты мне говоришь нет?!Бан на со... Я не понял,что произошло.Натик выносила приговор,но вдруг замолчала.Она не двигалась.Но появился экран загрузки.Я думал,что всё,конец.Но я попал не в тюрьму,а в свой домик.Что произошло,я не знал.Однако,моё время,которое я должен был потратить на игру,кончилось.Я нажал крестик и выключил компьютер. Рассказ от Smeshn(Yaroslav5) Глава 1. Начало. Всё нормально. Всё хорошо. Всё так сказать в Шарараме нормально. Глава 2. Понеслось. Опа джигурдец-censore пиздец И вот админы зажрались. Появились румбики. И что? Censore стоят они пипец какие деньги, а карты подорожали до комических цен!!! ШММ уже набирает не по 500 человек, а уже по 10 000 человек на каждой локации, на КАЖДОМ! сервере(специально чтобы слетали сервера и гони-баблосовкие censore снизили цены на платные услуги, а не с шлюхами ездили в лимузине и трахались). Дома смешей теперь полная censore!, надо прокачиваться за 30 000 тысяч рублей, чтобы получить VIP-дворец, при условии, что КАЖДЫЙ МЕСЯЦ! надо censore платить 500 000 руб. или иначе отрабатывай, как крестьянин(даже админы к картным плохо обращались, но после реформ censore censore(Натик), их стали уважать, а так называемо "крестьяне" должны быди пахать 4! часа БЕЗ! остановки или бан по IP на 1 год "Работайте на Натик или получите censore!" гласила надпись, но об этом попозже)... Глава 3. Реформы censore... Натик И вот настигла безкартных злая учесть. Пришла с канцлерского трона... Censore Натик! Админы дали ей админ-права и разрешили делать ей что угодно без ихнего разрешения... И это случилось. Реформы Натика! Которые погубили великое царство безкартных, которым правил ЭЛПР и его напарники, а также гос. дума Нового Межзвёздного Союза. И вот её реформы: 1. Всё стоит за румбики. Ужасные товары продаются за смешинки. Визы за смешинки. 2. Румбики нельзя использовать без ШарарамКарты. 3. Цены на ШарамКарты увеличены в 500 раз. Карты СА в 1000 раз(это уже какие-то немыслимые цены!) 4. Картным смешарикам больше не надо платить каждый месяц за VIP-дворец. 5. Введениие услуги VIP статуса. Доступна только донатам(картным) при условии доплаты 500 руб. При доплате в размере 500 000 руб. VIP даётся на 3 года+не надо пахать на поле(как крестьянин). Если же 500 руб. то работать тоже не придётся, а срок: 1 месяц. 6. Если ты покупаешь карту в первый раз, даётся скидка в размере 20%. И последняя реформа, изменившая мир безкартных. 7. Безкартный смешарик должен поклоняться админам, картным и модерам, а также VIP-безкартным(тоесть карты у них нет, но они благодоря специальному VIPу для безкартных, которые не хотят работать в этом говне и всю прочую хуйню выполнять, имеют право не пахать на поле и имеют право банить одного смеша в час(допустим: того же самого который не поклонился ему или был замечен мат в скрытом виде, но VIP для безкартных тоже стоит деньги, и только тут шлюха расщедрилась: стоил он 10 000 рублей, а это было сделано, чтобы побыстрей заставить обычных "крестьянинов" побыстрей покупать платные услуги, ибо их "одноклассники", только повыше статусом могут с ними делать что захотят!), пахать на поле, ибо если увидит Натик что не выполняешь что надо, а прогуливаешь, бан по IP на год, если другой админ или модер, или даже обычный картный и ещё пиздец: даже сам безкартный(только если с VIPом), то бан на месяц, если сделал сделку с Натик, то банить никто ни будет и можно будет прогулять(это один из двух случаев, где румбики можно использовать без ШарарамКарты). Глава 4. Безкартные уходят на далёкий план. Натик так прижала безкартных(не считая VIP-безкартных, они могли покупать за румбики одежду без ШарарамКарты, это второй случай, где румбики можно использовать без ШарарамКарты), что безкартные практически ушли на дальний план... Глава 5. "У меня есть план!"-закричал кто-то из МСовцев. А это был ЭЛПР! Тондер-У кого нибудь есть идеи? ДЕМОН43-не знаю, censore придумаешь. Роликист-хм, помню один вирус, которым Я взломал КП, а также сайт Яндекса. Очень хороший вирус. Да как сделать его помню, но забыл одну частицу кода вируса. Попытаюсь вспомнить, но нужно отвлечь админов, особенно Натик, дабы не заметили и защитный щит не поставили. Иначе вирус не сработает. И наконец: ЭЛПР-У меня есть план! Какой план?-спрашивает Тондер. Вот смотрите: ПЛАН: 1. Начинаем митинг "Мы против американизации Шарарама". На этот митинг должна прийти Натик. НЕ забудьте: включаем Charles и врубаем анти-бан, и троллим: Админы и модеры censore. Админ л*х. Модер л*х. Натик л***нутая и что-то в этом стиле. 2. Начинаем митинг "Мы не навидим админов". Сюда бегут остальные админы. Также включаем Charles и троллим админов и модеров. 3. И наконец начинаем ШММ: сюда бежит вся бригада модеров. Тоже врубаем Charles и троллим. 4. Админы и модеры ушли на митинг. А Роликист запускает вирус. 5. Взлом ПУ сайта. Меняются пароли админов и ПУ. 6. Удаление Натик и всех остальных модераторов. Набор новых добрых модераторов. Старые владельцы аккаунтов админов теряют контроль. 7. Мы предлагаем вернуть акки админов, при условии что они удалят ВСЕ платные услуги на сайте, убрать мат-фильтр(разрешить матерится и только модераторы, и администраторы могут банить за мат и т.д.)и при оплате выкупа размером в 100 миллиардов долларов. Админы соглашаются. И в Шарараме становится снова всё хорошо. Тондер-как ты всё продумал? ЭЛПР-Я уже всё подготовил к этой операции, так, чтобы всё произошло именно так. Молчание... И кто-то говорит: -Когда проводим операцию? ЭЛПР-сегодня, через 30 минут, так что все по постам, Роликист, быстрей готовь вирус. Глава 6. Захват И прошли эти 30 минут. ЭЛПР кричит: -Как с вирусом у тебя дела? Скоро митинги начинаем. Роликист-да всё готово, да только ни как не могу вспомнить какую скобку ставить. ЭЛПР-попробуй по дуге. Роликист-не берёт ЭЛПР-а квадратные скобки пробовал или фигурные? Роликист-квадратные тоже, а вот фигурные попробую... Работает! ЭЛПР-ну наконец Роликист-вирус готов, ЭЛПР, приступаем к операции "Убираем хуцензура буржуев", в том числе и Смешжорика-пиздаёбного пиздорика. ЭЛПР-все в атаку, сейчас расскажу куда направляем отряды: Отряд №1-вы начинаете митинг "Мы против американизации Шарарама", местоположение митинга-сервер Суматоха, все локации, по 5 000 человек на одной. Отряд №2-вы начинаете митинг "Мы не навидим админов", местоположение-сервер Позитивчик, все локации, по 70 человек на одной. Отряд №3-вы начинаете митинг ШММ, местоположение-сервер Переполох, все локации, по 100 человек на одной. Тондер-ты генерал всех отрядов, тоесть главнокомандующий ДЕМОН43-ты тоже генерал, будешь вместе с Тондером Ролликист-на тебе главная задача-вирус Отряд читеров-вы помогаете Роликисту А теперь-все в бой! Глава 7. Осталось немного штрихов Как успехи?-спросил ЭЛПР Отлично, вся бригада сидит на митингах, Роликисту осталось загрузить ещё 1% вируса, а отряд читеров его прикрывают-говорит Тондер. Вот это Я понимаю-сказал ДЕМОН43. Вирус загружен!-говорит Роликист. Только одна проблемка-один из модеров НЕ УШЁЛ на митинг. WTF?-говорит ЭЛПР. Надо его отвлечь чем нибудь, например: добавь, добавь, добавь-сказал Роликист. Бежим отвлекать-говорит Тондер. Глава 8. Отвлекаем модера Как того модера зовут?-спросил ЭЛПР. синесов-ответил Тондер. ОК, надеюсь проблемм не будет-говорит ЭЛПР. А вот и он в шаре, отвлекаем-говорит ДЕМОН43. "Добавь, добавь, добавь, добавь". Отвлекли, запускаем вирус-говорит ЭЛПР Роликисту. Глава 9. Запуск вируса Всё вирус запущен. Взлом ПУ прошёл успешно, щас поменяю пароли и удалю злосных модеров и дурацких активистов-говорит Роликист. Отлично-говорит ЭЛПР. Всё готово, админы вылетели из игры, теперь мы правим Шарарамом, модеры удалены, сейчас вежу набор добрых людей, а не идиотов,зарвавшихся со своей жадностью, единственное кого я оставлю-это Топпси, она не такой и злостный модератор-говорит Роликист. ОК-сказал ЭЛПР. И заодно, надо на всякий случай заранее убрать платные услуги-говорит Роликист. Хорошо, давай быстрей, отряд читеров уже не может защищать тебя-сказал ЭЛПР. Всё удалил, ставлю файрволл и ввожу на него хаотичный пароль из 50-ти символов, всё поставил-говорит Роликист... Глава 10. Победа! Админы не выдержали и заплатили выкуп, и сказали что больше ни одной платной услуги на сайте не будет. Смешарики ликуют и празднуют. Настал этот день когда Шарарам снова превратился в обычную игру для общения и развлечения.Теперь не нужны карты, и румбики, всё стало для всех. И выполнять миссии можно стало без карты, потому что их больше нет. Все радуются, все страны восстановлены, Хрюмин и Смешжорик, и остальные п**ды удалены. Теперь есть локация для боёв с оружием. Эта локация стала эпи-центром для МС и остальных государств, также в этой комнате можно было расплачиваться теми деньгами, которые придумали сами государства или смешинками. Сценарий смешжорика Предисловие Администраторы сходят с ума, добавляя все за Румбики. Вскоре они умирают, и пришла власть Натик и смешжорика. Глава 1. Администраторы сходят с ума 15 апреля 2015. Сделали Звездные приключения... на английском! Несмотря на это, я решил поиграть, и мне очень понравилось. Я решил зайти в Шарарам. Все как обычно - подарки, пиньята, акция "5 дней". Но есть одно "Но"... Смешинки заменили бриллиантами, которые стоят в 20 раз дороже Румбиков! В акции "5 дней" дают только помидоры даже в сюрпризах, хотя всем нужны бриллианты. Везде дают только помидоры! Шарарам стал "помидорным". Глава 1,1. Сумасшествие карт 16 апреля 2015. Мне в первый день понравились бриллианты, которые мне купили за 29 000 рублей. Я боялся смотреть цены на карты, но все-таки решил посмотреть, и вдруг... Карты на 7 дней отменили! Карта на 30 дней стоит 75 000 рублей, да еще и с ужасными призами, такими как помидоры, которые никому не нужны, одежда 2012 года и комплект из 10 одинаковых ковров. Карта на 180 дней стоит 130 000 рублей, призы более полезные - домики, которые были очень крутыми в отличие от барак (см. главу 1,3). Карта на год... большими буквами написано "755 000 РУБЛЕЙ", призы - крутая магия. А дальше знать не следует, а то можно со стула упасть. Цены-то космические! Глава 1,2. Хочешь поиграть - плати! 17 апреля 2015. О ужас! Шарарам стал за бриллианты, причем весь! Румбики отходят на второй план, на безкартных никто внимания не обращает. Мрачные чудовища карта Босс и Смешкарта восстали из могил! Переход в локации теперь 5 000 бриллиантов. Поиграть в любую игру - 1 500 бриллиантов. За ШММ давался бан мат-фильтром на 20 лет. Также при регистрации надо платить 500 000 рублей и ждать одобрения ника. (Твиди!!!) Ник не одобрили - деньги на ветер. В Шарараме осталось 2 000 Смешариков из 700 млн. Но... смешарики.ру удален! Теперь только Шарарам! В партнерах внезапно - ГазПром и Твиди! Шарарам превращается в говнище... Глава 1,3. Домик-бараки 17 апреля 2015. И вот то, что я раньше не заметил - домики Смешариков превратились в бараки для бомжей. Нормальный дом - 50 000 бриллиантов. Изначально у Смешарика нет машины - ее надо купить за 3 000 бриллиантов. Клуб можно купить только с комбинацией Смешкарта + Карта Босс + ШарарамКарта. СА можно стать со связкой Смешкарта + Карта СА + ШарарамКарта. Шарарам превратился в сущий АД!!! Глава 2. Смерть администраторов 21 апреля 2015. В офисе НВмедиа погибли Евгений и Дестатор. Они перед смертью назначили админом Натик, а она главным модером - Смешжорика. Они стали править Шарарамом, который превратился из нормальной игры для детей в говнище для миллиардеров. Глава 2,1. ДР Смешжорика 25 апреля 2015. У Смешжорика день рождения. Натик решила исполнить ему в этот день любую обнову. Смешжорик сказал, что Шарарам не яркий, и его нужно сделать снова лучше! Натик с этим согласилась и объяснила, что перед обновой с бриллиантами админы выпили и курнули. На обнову пойдет примерно месяц по словам Натик. Глава 2,2. Все хорошо 25 мая 2015. Свершилось чудо! Обнова совершилась! Смешинки вернули. Румбики, бриллианты, все виды карт (кроме обычной) удалены. Также снизили цены на карту. Теперь карта только на год, да еще и стоит 6 000 рублей. Всякие вещи из Нового Шарарама, к тому же квесты-собиралки (за смешинки и с картой) и Миссии СА (с картой). От этого обновления все вернулись в Шарарам. А из-за низкой цены карты слово "безкартный" исчезло из Шарарама. Все снова заиграло яркими красками! Сценарий ДоктораКофе Глава I. Начало революции 12 июля 2013. Я захожу на сайт. Вход вроде бы был как обычно. Но когда я зашёл на Главную площадь Шарарама, то вижу табличку: "Вход в Смешмаг в первый раз бесплатный. Но последующие стоят 10 румбиков." Захожу, а всё изменили. Более 95% всех вещей была за румбики. А ещё неделю назад была за смешинки+румбики. Вышел, пошёл в Парк, а там вход за 200 румбиков. К тому же я прошёл бесплатно. И увидел непривычное! Там было 10D кино, вход в метро (как и на всех локациях) и "Стадион беглецов" Шарарама. Ушёл в Диско, а там вообще нет латка с помидорами. Латок оказался на Снежной горе, а Шарабудка на Площади Диско. Хотел посмотреть пляж, но там вход за 50 румбиков. 15 июля 2013. Теперь захожу на сайт, а вход на пляж стоит уже 7 000 румбиков, плюс появились Шарарам-карты на 2 года и на вечно и Карта-ключ СА на год. Но все карты подорожали. Вот список карт и цен на них: Шарарам-карты: на неделю - 50 000 р. (старая цена 1 500)* на месяц - 120 000 р. (старая цена 2 000) на 3 месяца - 200 000 р. (старая цена 5 000) на год - 450 000 р. (старая цена 12 000) на 2 года - 1 200 000 р. на вечно - 3 200 000 р. Карты-ключи СА: на месяц без подарка - 150 000 р. (старая цена 4 000) на месяц с подарком и 30 румбиками - 340 000 р. (старая цена 5 600) на полгода - 750 000 р. (старая цена 16 000) на год - 1 300 000 р. - старая цена зачёркнута в указе №2 НатиК У МЕНЯ ПРОСТО НЕ БЫЛО СЛОВ! Цены подросли как дерево на 222 метра! Особенно годовая - там надпись была ОГРОМНЫМИ БУКВАМИ 450 000 РУБЛЕЙ! ДАЖЕ ЗА МЕСЯЦ Я НЕ МОГ БЫ КУПИТЬ! 19 июля 2013. Захожу на сайт. Там 3 локации стоят 100 румбиков, Пляж, Парк и Диско+в Смешмаг за 30 румбиков. Посвящение в СА стало делить всех на классы. 1,2,3 и 4 классы были низшие, 5 и 6 классы средние, а 7,8,9,10,11 и 12 классы СА стали высшими. Также делилось и в населении (но это попозже..) а сейчас о том, как стало влиять подорожание карты. Смешинка немного стала на уровне инфляции (1 Долларшинка - 13 смешинок, 1 Датарий - 40 смешинок, 1 Кроносский динар - 12 смешинок, 1 румбик - 54 смешинки, 1 Нертурферрик - 22 смешинки). Глава II. Всё стало за румбики! 22 июля 2013. Теперь НатиК за обзывания на неё банит всех на 30 дней. А население делится на 3 класса. Низшие (пролетариат) не могут заходить в 50% всех магазинов, проходить на почту, посвящаться в СА и Школе магов, иметь дом (его покупают за 20 румбиков). Далее средние (картные) могут всё, а высшие (админы) абсолютно всё. Появились карты: (БОЛЬШЕ НЕ УДАЛЯТЬ!!!! ТУТ НЕТУ ПЛАГИАТА!!!) Овоще-карта. Прибавляет запасы для смешарика - 2 недели-50 000 р. 1 месяц-200 000 р. 1 год-600 000 р. Скоро-карта. Прибавляла скорость - на вечно-300 000 р. Карта-настройка. С ней можно настроить всё - на вечно-150 000 р. Валюто-карта. С ней можно менять валюты - на вечно-500 000 р. ШММ-карта. С ней можно устраивать митинги ШММ и другие митинги - 2 митинга-50 000 р. 5 митингов-150 000 р. на вечно-200 000 р. Темокарта. Говори где угодно - 20 дней-200 000 р. 1 месяц-300 000 р. 2 месяца-500 000 р. полгода-1 000 000 р. 1 год-1 500 000 р. на вечно-2 300 000 р. И полез в чарльз, поставил всё на 0 р. И купил все карты! Полез узнать, сколько карт у меня было, а там у меня 10 карт! А потом снова полез в чарльз и сделал кнопку "Дарить!", теперь можно дарить: Peet-у, петровичу001, петровичу002. Стали обсуждать, что делать дальше: ДокторКофе:Итак, что делать будем? петрович001, у тебя готова старая одежда для ШММ-7? петрович001:Да, всё готово. Peet:У меня? Естественно, я на сайт зашёл в 1 раз в мае 2009! Мне только 6 лет было. петрович002: А вирус нужен? ДокторКофе:Конечно. Peet и петрович001: Надо укрываться в чаепитии. Все заговорили шёпотом. А потом укрылись. Рыли тоннель в Чаепит. Рыли рыли да дорыли. В дом вошла НатиК. Но в доме никого не было. НатиК:Ну я вас найду и убью! Нет, лучше зажарю! Ээээ.... Превращу в румбики!!! Румбики... ВХАХАХАХАХАХХАХАХАХА!!! Peet:Ну и злая модерша, эта НатиК. Хорошо что она нас не слышит. ДокторКофе:Зато мы её слышим. Она в нашем собрании разгуливает. Все посмотрели на монитор. Действительно, НатиК была там. И она стала смотреть тоннель. Пошла по нему. Глава III. К первомаю. 29 июля 2013. НатиК уже приближалась к Чаепитию. Но ещё было введено очередное ограничение. Все низшие стали ходить на работу. Все обязаны были с утра до вечера сидеть и работать. Кто не работал - ставили бан по IP на год. А постоянные прогульщики вообще удалялись с сайта навсегда и не регистрировались со своего компьютера. Также чтобы писать в разделе "Есть тема!" за несколько дней до этого специально сделали карту для общения, иначе ставили бан по IP, если не было такой карты, а ты говорил в темах. В шесть часов вечера был продуман план Первомая. Через пять минут я позвал всех на собрание. Стал говорить, что будет: ДокторКофе: Я уже продумал план. Короче, все расставлены на разные должности: Peet-ты должен быть главнокомандующим всех отрядов. петрович001-тоже самое. Будешь вместе с Peetом. петрович002-у тебя самая главная задача. Ты предлагал идею про вирус. Ты ответственный за него. Тебя прикроет один отряд. Хорошо? (петрович002 кивнул головой) А отряды пусть будут троллить админов и прикрывать петровича002. Тем временем... Мы ещё не знали про уже вами известных героев: Лайда, Рогатулыча, Тёмыча, Роликиста, ЭЛПРа. Они также продумали план действий: ЭЛПР: Я продумал наш план действий. Мы проведём акции: 1."Верните старый Шарарам" на 1 локации - 4 000 человек 2."Народные вёсны Шарарамские" на 1 локации - 7 500 человек 3. Митинг ШММ-7 на 1 локации - 1 000 человек И ЭЛПР всё говорил и говорил. В семь вечера все были готовы. Продолжение следует! To be continiued! История СЛОЖНОсмеша, от лица работника компании "НовыеМедия" Обычные трудовые будни в офисе НовыхМедия. К сожелению никого в офисе не было кроме программистов и... На осмотор просто нет времени и я приступил к работе. На почту приходит такое письмо: Здравсвуйте! Какие-то читеры взломали наши счета... Я думаю... Вы справитесь. И еще нужно создать консоль чтобы больше такого не произошло... Удачи! - Евгений -Мда... И это в конце месяца когда мне должны выдать премию! Я разумеется зашел на сайт и что увидел... Все полностью заполнено флудом, почти все смешарики модераторы... Надо было закрыть сайт, но я не успел... Мне влепили IP бан... Я сразу же пошел за другой компьютер, ведь никого не было... Зарегестрировался... Закрыл сайт... И тут понял, ничего против читеров нет! Значит, надо боротся с ними их же оружием!.. To be continued... Чудо Уилсона l 5 Мая 2016-Ну как всегда,захожу в смешарика,Как всегда хочу попасть в шар,но я несмог попасть знаете почему?,вы будете в обмороке,вход в шар стоил 8 999 румбиков!,Ну я взял cheat engine и накрутил румбики и ставил анти-бан себе,Влез в файл fla Шарарама(незнаете что такое fla файлы,Учите flash 8) Зашел,но,ПОВСЮДУ БЫЛА НАТИК!,и я пошел в "найти друзей" и написал destator(ну он же есть в найти друзей!) но,АДМИНА НЕБЫЛО!,Я КУПИЛ ОРУЖИЕ КАРТУ,И УБИЛ МОДЕРАТОРА!,но не тут то было Они возрождались С красным лицом и ушами дъявола и хвостом!,(это те,которые хорошие) А НатиК как бог возрождалась! С кольцом летающим над головой и с одеждой Иисуса Христа! Я взял DevelStudio (ну там они понаделали чо там уже настоящие читы) И сделал своих 678 000 000 клонов и стал админом! НатиК я удалил и восстановил всех хороших модеров! и деста и евгениста! они написали мне на майл.ру "Здравствуйте,Даня шарарамов Спасибо вам." продолжение следует... Примечания Сценарий от kirillfilipp (не вандалить!) глава1. зашёл я в шарик. точнее к Боссу-Ба-Боссу.и вижу:за вторжение в территории Босса-Ба-Босса-100 румбиков.так и ушел... продолжение следует... Сценарий от Малышка_Даша Глава 1 . Я зашла в Шарарам.И неожиданно : мне предложили присоеденить аккаунт в "@mail.ru" и "Одноклассниках" за приз -500 смешинок .Я отказалась(меня там нет) .Мне сказали - зарегестрируйся . Обновила страницу - все раывно просит.Пришлось присоеденить - получила 1 000 смешинок ( 2 соц.сети).Потом у меня автоматически скачался тулбар Маил.ру , Браузер,Ася,Одноклассники(они мне не нужны) , и самое главное - не отображались в " Программы и компанентах", удалить их было ничем невозможно.Потом , на пляже я увидела Кроша - он раздавал морковку на карточку (как Тигриция новогодний шар).Он сказал , что я должна зарегестрироваться на ucoz.ru .Я хотела отказаться , но не выходила.Таже сиутация.Было очень много такого спама.Я пошла смотреть фильм на портал "kinobanda.ru" , и там увидела в партнерах Шарарам. Сценарий от Трёны Глава 1 1 июня 2013 год. Захожу я значит на сайт Смешарики, залогинилась, зашла к себе на страницу, и.....я увидела нечто. Все мои увлечения были удалены, и там было написано "Для того, чтобы написать какое либо увлечение, заплатите 100 000 румбиков". Я офигела, честное слово. Я тогда пошла пока в темки, в группу "Шарарам - я уже там". А там уже обсуждение от Эму: "Ух ты! Большое летнее обновление! Сколько одежды классной! А цены на карты повысили! Так классно, бла бла бла!" У меня потемнело в глазах, остановилось дыхание, пересохло во рту и в горле, а по телу пробежали мурашки. Я подумала: "А что они с картами опять сделали, а??!" Я пошла в раздел "Карты", и.....охренела. Карта на 7 дней стоила 6 000 руб. Карта на месяц стоила 150 000 рублей. Но это ещё не самое страшное. Когда я посмотрела на цену карты на год, я ужаснулась - она стоила 1 000 000 рублей!!!!!!!!! И пошла я посмотреть, что они там намудрили с Румбиками. Пошла в раздел Румбиков, и что же я там по вашему увидела??? 21 румбик стоил 16 000 руб, 32 румбика - 70 000 рублей, 120 румбов - 100 000 рублей, а 500 румбов стоили......200 000 рублей....... "Ну ладно" - подумала я, значит буду играть без румбов и карт. Глава 2 2 июня 2013 год. На следующий день я пошла в Шарарам, а там написано: "В Шарарам можно зайти только за 9 999 румбиков. И тут я вспомнила, что у меня есть 5 000 румбиков, только мне нужно было ещё, чтобы открыть вход в Шарик. Я подбежала по реалу к своей копилке, а там у меня накопилась десять тысяч, я пошла попросить у старшего брата, приехавшего из Москвы, 30 000, и рассказала ему зачем, он мне дал деньги, , я взяла их, и пошла покупать себе румбики. 5 минут спустя я уже сидела в Шарараме, и гуляла со своей лучшей подругой и реальной одноклассницей МИЛУКОЙ(в реале с Зухрой) как ни странно, но я поделилась с ней деньгами, и тут мы с ней встретили НатиК. Она была очень круто одета, в самое дорогое барахло Шарарама, и сказала нам с МИЛУКОЙ: - Фууууу, как вы отстойно одеты.(а мы с Милукой были одеты не хуже НатиК) А я ответила: -Хм, да мы и то лучше тебя одеты))) НатиК: - Чтоооо? Да как ты смеешь, мерзкая девчонка - и дала мне бан на месяц. Мне вышла сообщенька: Вы можете снять бан, заплатив 150 румбиков. Ну лады, я заплатила. Я опять зашла на тот самый сервер, где у нас произошёл конфликт с Наташей, и тут выяснилось, что НатиК забанила и Милуку, но спустя 10 минут Милука опять была со мной. НатиК же бегала по локациям, троллила смешей, и за любой грубый ответ ей, давала бан на год или на месяц. Всех модеров НатиК забанила, она стала админом, но это только начало............ Глава 3 3 июня 2013 год. Мы с моими лучшими подругами Ариадной и Милукой зашли в Шарарам. Всё бы ничего, но.............я себе купила магию Сирены Мегас, нажала кнопку Магия, а там.......написано.........Вы можете активировать свою магию, заплатив 20 000 румбиков. А я подумала: "Админы, а не слишком ли это жирно для вас???". Играть я больше в Шарарам сегодня не хотела, потому что мне стало плохо от всего этого, и я выключила Шар. Глава 4(ВНИМАНИЕ! ЭТО ГЛАВА ПРАВДИВА, И ОСНОВАНА НА РЕАЛЬНЫХ СОБЫТИЯХ!) 4 июня 2013 год.(внимание, эта глава содержит много мата, не читать её детям до 12 лет) Захожу на сайт. И захотела пойти на форум. Но.....б***ь.....когда я это увидела, я готова была разрыдаться....форум был удалён, и не только.....был удалён поиск друзей, я решила пойти на страничку Кроша, но....с**а.....там тоже на*уячили......все конкурсы, которые проводились на страничках Кроша, Совуньи или Нюши или других, были удалены....и раздел "Задать вопрос смешарику" тоже......это п****ц, это просто п***********************ц. Глава 5 5 июня 2013 год. На следующий день я пришла с друзьями в Шар, и........о**ела.... Все кнопочки на панели управления, были заблокированы,(но слава Богу панелька с вводом сообщеньки, открытки и шарафон остались нетронутыми) активировать их можно было только за 100 000 000 румбиков. Это уже было выше моих сил.Я готова была просто расплакаться, до такой степени мне было обидно за сайт. Мои друзья тоже офигели, и тут пришла Натик. И спросила нас: - Вам что-то не нравится?))) А я ответила с сарказмом: - Да нет, что вы, всё очень классно, как вы тут классно всё заблокировали, ммм. - Обновление не обсуждается - сказала Натик. - Если кому-то что-то не нравится - уходите из Шарарама. - А неужели это кому-то может нравится?!! - спросила я. - Я СКАЗАЛА, ОБНОВЛЕНИЕ НЕ ОБСУЖДАЕТСЯ! ВАМ ЯСНО ИЛИ КАК?!! - заорала Натик, и ушла на Суматоху. Через секунду, когда она ушла, я написала "Бебебе",но слава Богу, она уже ушла, и не видела этого. Потом я сказала всем смешам, которые находились вместе с нами в Ромашке: - Видите, с нами даже говорить не хотят))) - А чо с нами говорить-то, мы же по их мнению дебилы тупые))) - сказал Alex2Sik, который тоже находился в Ромашке. - Натик дура, вечно выделывается, за***ла, бесит уже! - сказала я. - Ребята, завтра митинг, подготовиться надо - напомнила Милука. - Ну ладно ребята, завтра встретимся. - сказал Alex2Sik. Глава 6. 6 июня 2013 год. Митинг в этот раз был очень огромен. Я пригласила всех смешей. которые были у меня в друзьях(а друзей у меня немало), все остальные тоже также сделали. Весь Шарарам глюканул. И наш митинг удался. А удался он тем, что всё стало на свои места. Админов посадили в тюрьму, всех плохих модеров убрали, смешарики Рогатулыч и Alex2Sik стали админами сайта, некоторые участники участники митинга,в том числе моя семёрка и я стали модерами,также вернулись бывшие модеры, в том числе Annette, мурлакатан, смикки, Смеширэн и ПростоЛирик, все бывшие модеры стали модерами опять,мы со Смеширэн и Милукой стали глав.модерами, а я, будучи главным модером, вернула четырёх смешей, которых удалили по моей вине, все ролевые вернула, вернула Чаепитие и Блудный Сон, я ВСЁ вернула, а карт и румбиков больше и в помине не было, разве что только Волшебные Смешинки вернулись, но и можно было зарабатывать в самой игре. А сами Смешинки остались. И ещё валюта Фантики вернулась. Но их можно было получить у Ёжика. Всё стало хорошо))) Вот и сценарию конец, а кто читал, молодец=) Футорология от Малышатото Октябрь 2013 Я зашел в Шарарам(у меня есть смешарик,с парой истекших карт).Сначала все выглядит обычно.Появился квест про шахту.Я решил попробовать его выполнить,я пошел в ромашковую долину и увидел некое подобие входа в шахту.Я нажал на него и появилось окошко "Чтобы войти в шахту тебе нужна каска.Ты можешь купить её за 500 румбиков.".Я решил оплатить деньги и купить её.Вот только я обычно оплачиваю 1 000-3 000 рублей,а цены на румбики увеличились в 3 раза!Я попытался войти в шахту,но появилось окошко "Ты должен зарядить каску!Цена зарядки - 30 румбиков".Я зарядил и смог войти.Там я увидел шахтера.Я нажал на него и он сказал "Привет,смешарик!Нам как раз нужна помощь.В шахте заблудилось несколько смешариков.".Я пошел глубже в шахту.Я заметил,что на правом нижнем углу показан уровень заряда каски,как в подводном мире кислород в баллоне.Я пошел дальше...и забыл как отсюда выбраться.Я заметил на левом нижнем углу кнопку "Заблудился!" и что нету карты.Я решил нажать на кнопку и появилось окно "Чтобы уйти отсюда ты должен заплатить 200 румбиков.".Я решил просто обновить страницу.Но,когда она догрузила появилось окно "В Шарарам можно заходить только 1 раз в день.Если не хочешь ждать,заплати 10 румбиков.".Я ахнул. На следующий день я зашел в Шарарам.Но...появился на том самом месте,на котором был при выходе!Я решил заплатить 2000 румбиков и появился в начале шахты.Я решил плюнуть на этот дуратский квест.Но,когда я попытался уйти из шахты,появилось окно "Ой!Произошел завал,ты можешь подождать до завтра или купить бур за 50 румбиков и уйти прямо сейчас."Тут я не выдержал,решил покинуть Шарарам и навсегда забыть.Но через неделю я вернулся... Продолжение следует. Вариант Зуба P.S. Все именна вымышленны, а любые сходства в никах, всего лишь совпадения. Он обыкновенный смешарик под ником Луноход22 не заходил в шарарам больше 2 месяцев. Шёл пасмурный осенний вечер 2014ого. Неожиданно к нему на мыло пришло письмо, на нём было написано "Из шарарамской империи". Он сразу удивился, когда это вдруг шарарам стал империей. Он открыл письмо, в нём было написано: "Твоя подруга зовёт тебя поиграть в игру бегущий смеш". он сразу же понял, что его зовёт его старинная подруга Талсман28. Он зашёл на сайт, но увидел в колонках новостей, теперь осталось три сервера бесплатныХ: Переполох Непоседы Суматоха ... Остальные сервера принадлежат картным. Он зашёл на непоседы, поскольку на нём были его друзья. Глава II Он появился возле дома мод смешмага и дет сада. Везде была ночь. Это была не магия, дома были разрушенны, навеивали вид заброшенства, крыши были пробиты, окна сломанны, чтены пробиты. Единственное освещение было в центре локации. Тут был костёр возле которого сидела три смешарика. По виду можно понять, что один из них АМовец, а остальные 2 были ТСовцами. Он подошёл к ним и спросил: -Что у вас стряслось??? -Ты очкарик, или как? - задал вопрос АМовец - У нас тут конец шарарама, почитай статьи в Шарарамско имперской газете. Тут АМовец подал ему газетку. В ней не было тех радостных отзывов о шарараме, не было записей о конкурсе, а так же здесь не было статей о новых прикючениях. Тут были написаны все законы шарарамской империи. В конце всех законов стояла надпись ваша любимая, добрая НатиК. Так же было пара записок о новых играх: например "Бегущий человек", "Смешарикобойня", "Война помидорами", "Плохой смешарик" Так же было сказанно НатиК, что месячная карта теперь стоит 12 800 рублей, за 24 румбика надо платить 78 000 рублей. На локациях для бескартных внедрён стиль разорённого шарарама. На горе соит храм святой НатиК. В Ромашковой долине вы можите попасть в Дворец Евгения, который стоит на месте дома Лосяша, в дом Григория, который стоит на месте дома Пина, а так же вы можете заглянуть в домик Карыча. "Газета стала очень скудной" подумал про себя Луноход. -А что случилось с автадромом, на его месте стоит локация Императорский дворец??? - сросил Луноход -Это дворец НатиК, туда могут попасть те, у кого карта на год за 99 990 рублей.- Ответил ТСовец в синей майке турист, с рюкзаком, случайно выиграной в пятедневной лотерее. -Это что же такое творится, меня не было в игре всего 2 месяца. -Да чувак, ты отсталый - сказал ему другой ТСовец, в свитере зелёного цвета. ГЛАВА III 25.09.13, 20.45 по МСК Луноход снова зашёл на сайт он увидел, что вышла новая газета, он решил почитать её и вдруг увидел там... Продолжение следует Сценарий Апокалипсиса от Брайана . Футурология Огромная цена 1 января 2014 года . Наступил долгожданный год . Я уже ничего не мог покупать , так как менее двух недель назад у меня кончилась Шарарам Карта . Я решил купить новую Шарарам Карту и вдруг я увидел . Годовая Шарарам карта - 250 000 рублей . Цена увеличилась почти на 100 % . Я не стал покупать её . Дороговато . Решил купить карту СА - год в СА не был . Я ошоломлел увидев её цену - 300 000 рублей . На 50 % . Я решил без карт тогда жить Опасный квест и наглая администрация 22 июня 2014 года . Прошло полгода . Я зашёл в Шарарам и увидел .....ГИТЛЕРА ! Он был смешариком . Я увидел : "Смешнацисты напали на Шарарам ! Защити родину!" . Я зашёл на Ромаху к смешСталину и он говорит : "Гитлер хочет напасть на Шарарам ! Спаси родину !" . Я увидел две стороны "Шарарам VS Третий Рейх" . Я нажал на Шарарам , но как жулики админы переслали меня на Третий Рейх . Шарарам исчез и оказался в другом месте . Это был Смеш Третий Рейх . Это был бредовый квест . Как в реальности , Третий Рейх проиграл , а меня забанили за то , что я был в рейхе . НО Я ВЫБРАЛ ШАРАРАМ ! Бан длился до 2 мая 2015 года ! КОШМАР ! Настоящая революция 3 мая 2015 . Дождался Футорология от Givchik1 (а,может,и быть!) 25 декабря 2013 года.Предверье новогоднего квеста.Все ждут,ждут,ждут...Да и думают:ведь наступает год Лошади,а этого персонажа в мультике нету!Но немногих охватывало это беспокойство:смешарики украшали дома,одевались в теплые одежды... 26 декабря.Неожиданно на входе в Шарарам появилась табличка: "Новые одежды,новогодний квест,преображение Шарарама-все это УЖЕ ЗАВТРА! А первого января-сюрприз! Нажми сюда,чтобы узнать подробнее!".Я нажала на кнопочку. Там написано: "Первого января приходи в Шарарам на 12 00 МСК на Суматоху,в Ромашковую долину!Каждому подарок:карта на месяц,карта-ключ СА и 10 000 румбиков!!!".Я офигела!Откуда админы так разщедрились?Мне это показалось подозрительным...Но решила попробовать.Тем более,я недавно купила карту на год и решила продлить себе срок! Квест,от которого впали все в шок.+обновление 27 декабря.Новогодний квест.Я встала пораньше,чтобы пройти его быстрее.Зашла в Шарарам,попала в Ромашковую долину.И я была в шоке!Там были 2 лошади,одна-мальчик,другая-девочка.И ОНИ ЦЕЛОВАЛИСЬ В ЗАСОС!!! У всех смешей вырасло отвращение.Лишь одна Копия Соня восхищалась этим квестом.Я сидела с раскрытым ртом.Парень-лошадь был *накачаный*,лишь в одних шортах,а девушка,в роскошном платье без бретелек.И там стоял еще папа-лошадь,который говорил: "Мой сын стал сам не свой!Он не может жить без своей возлюбленной,они целуются уже как несколько часов,не отрываясь!Оказывается,они заколдованы!Иди к Умникусу в Школу Магов,наверняка он что то знает!".Я побежала в Школу Магов.Нажала на Умникуса.Он говорит:"парень-лошадь пришел,чтобы девушка лошадь его полюбила!А я перепутал заклинание и теперь они не могут оторваться!Найди ингредиенты для зелья,которые снимут чары!"Пошла искать.И,конечно,не обошлось без собиралок.Я,необдумнно тратила свои румбы,потому что знала,что н Новый год получу 2 карты и 10 000 румбиков! Вот я утомилась и заглянула в магазиник...Боже мой!!!Какой ужас!Коллекции все перекрашены!Мне это не понрвилось!Ладно,купила...Выкинула 2 000 румбиков без дела на квест.Вернулась в ромаху...И на удивление,мне подарили Ёлку Кубидона и набор мебели "Пылкое сердце".Лично подарки не понравились.Но это только начало... "Классный" подарок или Обман админов. ВНИМАНИЕ!У меня своей карточки нет!!! Вот наступило 1 января.Я к 12 часам дня побежала на Суматоху. И перед мною высветилсь табличка:"С Новым Годом тебя,смешарик!Тебе в подарок дарим карту на месяц,ключ СА и 10 000 румбиков!!!".Я была счастлива,как никогда!Решила зайти на форум.Многие безкартные жаловались,что им не дли подарки,особенно новички,которые ни разу не покупали карту.Тут вспомнила,что давно хотела купить себе планшетник IPad через инет-магазин(выдумано!).Зашла на свою карточку денег(внимание!это тоже выдумано!),так как я не перенесла еще 12 000 рублей.Зашла...и ахнула. У меня на счету ничего не осталось!Слава Богу,я успела вчера перенести самую большую сумму.Побежала на форумы.И там уже аж 5 страниц недовольных сообщений картных,которые жалуются что им нечестно сняли деньги с счета. продолжение следует... Сценарий от Орнеллы Глава первая. "Всё только начинается..." 21.11.2013.Офис "Новые Медиа".(Рассказ от лица разработчика).Сидел я и считал доход компании.Вдруг Евгений крикнул:"Наташка 5 миллионов своровала!". Да,мы Наташку уволили.Она хотела держать Шарарам.И с этого дня прошло 2 месяца... Вдруг Евгений заорал:"Граната!"и его откинуло на балкон.Он свалился с 9 этажа... Я обернулся,и увидел её,точнее их;Наташка стояла впереди мужчин.Вида они были страшного. Натик-Ха,так кто-же будет держать Шарарам?Хакеры,устанавливайте программы!"Кулак,избавься от него!"-приказала она одному здоровенному бугаю.И вдруг прозвучал выстрел:мне попали в ключицу.Бугай схватил нож и отрезал мне руку.Я заорал от боли.Он сломал мне рёбра и выкинул меня в окно... Я приземлился рядом с Евгением.Подъехала "скорая",вокруг бегают люди в панике."Ну вот и всё..."-была моя последняя мысль... Глава вторая.(Говорю от своего лица) "Беда не приходит одна..." 26.11.2013г.(Внимание!Выдумка!) Прихожу со школы.День роковой...Завалила экзамены,избили. Решила я успокоить нервы.Достала свой старый,раздолбанный ноут,и решила заглянуть в Шарарам... Глава третья "Зря ты читерила..." Когда зашла-увидела иконку "В Шарарам можно только с пропуском" и кнопка "Что это?".Я конечно,зашла.И увидела...Пропуск на 1 час стоил 1 500 руб.На 1 год-500 000 руб.Но я не стала волноваться-у меня были читы.Ввела их,и благополучно зашла в Шар. Первое,что попалось мне на глаза-NPC Кулак,в алой мантии,бьющий хлыстом по несчастном революционере... -Что смотришь,бомж?С тобой так-же может быть,если предашь Императрицу Наталью!Беги,а то прибью! Нажала карту.Добавились локации:Тюрьма,Алтарь Миркил,Замок Императриции Натальи,Камера пыток и Камера Смерти.Мир без насилия уже не торт... И я зашла в Камеру Смерти.И ТУТ ЖЕ ГРОМКО ОРУЩИЙ СКРИМЕР НА ВЕСЬ ЭКРАН!Сразу вырубила Шар,но в уме было только одно"Зря ты читерила...".Врубив ,опять зашла. В раздел "Карты".Очередные упоротые подарки...На год-70 000 руб.На всегда-3 000 000 руб.Добавились новые карты:Карта Палача,Супергероя,Ситха,Довакина, и т.д.Чистейший плагиат...И стоили гораздо больше. Решила посмотреть,что это.На ГП Палладины(Антиреволюционеры) жгли флаг Матохаро.Над ним что-то мелькало.И у меня сразу стало отвращение.К самой империи,народу.Закидав его мусором(это вместо помидоров!),пошла в лес.И увидела наших... Сценарий от смешарика Миша2003 Пролог Было обычное, ничем не примечательное субботнее утро. Ветер выл за окном, а я, тем временем, решил зайти в Шарарам. Смотрю: теперь дизайн сайта изменился, стал еще цветастей, а на второстепенных местах стояли биографии работников сайта. Я оторопел: конечно, сайт менялся, и админы все больше пропогандировали себя, но это... После нескольких секунд недоумения, я тряхнул головой и решил зайти: вдруг там действительно есть что-то интересное? Но внезапно я увидел: "Специальные услуги для вас! За шарарам-карту вы сможете зайти в новую игру - Шарарам!" Я не заходил долго... Но неужели шарарам так изменился? Сценарий от смешарика Винни Пух12 Винни Пух12 зашёл в Шарарам. Перед ним было окошко с серверами. Над каждым сервером стоял "ценник" на разных серверах было указано разное количество смешинок и румбиков. Я выбрал самый дешёвый сервер. Нажал на ценник и показалось сообщение "с шарарам картой больше возможностей" Зашёл на страницу карт. Появилась карта на 1 день. Но она стоила 2 000 рублей. Да месячная карта столько же стоит! Подумать только, карты на месяц на 1 день стоили одинаково! Ну купил карту на месяц, а появилась на один день. К карте я получил 1 000 румбиков. На следующий день потратив 100 румбиков на сервер я оказался в порту! Шарафона не было, газеты не было, открыток не было! Ну я решил пойти на площадь перед диско. Нажал на стрелку, а мне высветилось "О нет, кто-то поставил разные ловушки на дорогах. Свободна дорога только в штаб. Зайди туда бесплатно. Ну я зашёл , а там... Всё разрушено Монитор треснул, весь стол сломан, стулья валяются. А в уголке связанными лежать Шеф и его агенты. Вдруг на меня налетели смешарики в черных масках. Они меня связали, хотели пристрелить бановым пистолетом, но вдруг произошёл взрыв. В густом облаке дыма я разглядел моих друзей-картных! Вдруг заработал чат. Я спросил:Что случилось? Мой друг свинюша 0071 отвечает: Вчера ночью над Шарарамом пролетел метеорит! Когда он упал на Шарарам у картных появились короны, а безкартные вышли. На следующий день Шарарам пропал,а сегодня снова появился. Мы решили помочь тебе и твоим друзьям, предварительно разбив короны. Мы должны остановить тех, кто крушит Шарарам! Вдруг Винни Пух12 вызвали на скайпе: Начался разговор! Все пошли в ромашковую долину и начали осматривать метеорит. Вдруг на горизонте друзья разглядели модераторов и НаТик. Только их не хватало! Они нас забанят! Но вдруг произошёл сильный поворот событий! Они сказали, что в метеорите живёт монстр и он хочет уничтожить весь Шарарам и модераторов в том числе. Винни Пух12 сказал что ему и его друзьям не страшен монстр. Тогда НаТик повела друзей в ядро метеорита. Модераторы и друзья увидели большую голову. Вдруг изо рта выпали слюни и приклеили друзей к полу. А сам монстр сказал: Отличная работа НаТик. Теперь я могу уничтожить весь Шарарам. Евгенист и Дестатор поставили на каждого пленного банную бомбу и ушли. Друзья приготовились умирать, но вдруг увидели смешарика на реактивном ранце. Он освободил пленных и сказал, что этот монстр - грабитель и он хочет украсть деньги Шарарама, а он сотрудник полиции. Смешарик повёл друзей к метеориту. И они встретились лицом к лицу с их врагами. Началась схватка. Пока друзья бились с врагами, модераторы установили бомбу на ромашковую долину и сказали: Всё Шарараму конец, через минуту весь Шарарам взорвется! И действительно Шарарам взорвался! Но все успели выйти. И через час Шарарам полностью удалился! У друзей и Винни Пуха12 по щеке хлынула слеза. Они сильно расстроились и легли в кровать. Но на следующий день Шарарам снова заработал! И всё благодаря сотруднику полиции! Всё вернулось в прежний вид, а модераторов и НатиК не было и в помине! ))) КОНЕЦ! Апокалипсис в шарараме от Винни Пуха12-2 Предисловие После перезапуска шарарама, Nатик, никто не видел. Теперь все согласились с обсуждениями Карана09 и мурлакатан о Nатик, и мурлакатан снова назначили. Кто? После изгнания Главмодерши смешарика Кепарик поставили на должность "Главный модератор". А Винни Пух12 всё спрашивал у сотрудника полиции. Но Наталья Шварц - тоесть Nатик, по прежнему живёт в реальной жизни. Глава 1 И вот в новой эре шарарама Винни Пух12 и Сотрудник Полиции(его звали ПМЖМ009) разговаривали. Они не подозревали, что Nатик сейчас смотрит прямо на них. Оторвавшись от комьютера в Новые Медиа она позвала администраторов. -Евгений, Григорий. Сделайте меня администратором. И побыстрее, а то удалю из шарарама. Ну они сделали. -Идите по своим кабинетам - сказала Наталья Шварц, а затем закрыла кабинеты администраторов на замок. -Пусть помаятся - подумала Наталья и забанила всех администраторов. Администраторы попытались открыть дверь, но тщетно. Тем временем Винни Пух12 и МПЖМ009 не подозревали о Nатик. Она хотела налететь на Винни Пуха12 и ПМЖМ009, но сообразив, что силы неравны подумала, что с этим справятся модераторы. Отправив сообщение модераторам, она отошла. Модераторы вышли. -Вызывали? - спросила Sоня -Да - сказала Nатик - Идите туда. Nатик указала на место. Ахахахахахахах- сказала Nатик - Теперь судьба шарарама в моих руках! Глава 2 Модераторы побежали к ПМЖМ009 и Винни Пуху12. Однако когда Мурлакатан и другие друзья Винни Пуха12 увидели кого им придется банить, они тут же остановились. -Чего же вы ждете? - спрашивает НатиК - Уничтожте их -Нет уж - говорит Лиса Алена - Мы не будем уничтоджать друзей. Тогда НатиК рассвирепела и забанила почти весь весь модерперсонал. Затем она попыталась забанить Винни Пуха12 и ПМЖМ009. В самую последнюю секунду Винни Пух12 успел отскочить, но бан последовал на ПМЖМ009. Затем НатиК попробовала забанить оставшихся модераторов, но Винни Пух12 их спас. НатиК громко засмеялась. Глава 3 Модераторы и Винни Пух12 ушли от НатиК. -Как же нам прогнать НатиК? - спросила Мурлакатан -Раньше я пользовался читом. Знаю, знаю это не по правилам, но это ЧП. -Это нарушение - сказала Лиса Алена - Но в этой ситуации чит незаменим. С помощью чита друзья проникли в дом НатиК. -Ух-ты - говорит Мурлакатан - Да тут целая книга банов. -Так - начал Винни Пух12 - разбаним ПМЖМ009, а затем всех администраторов! И это действительно у них получилось. ПМЖМ009 был разбанен -Спасибо - сказал он - А теперь пора удалить НатиК с сайта. Сценарий апокалипсиса от смешарика мраморный (Если вы думаете, что тут нет никакого намёка на апокалипсис в Шарараме - читайте дальше (если продолжения нет, то оно ещё не написано) и вы поймёте, что ошибались!) Часть 1. Добрые Администраторы. Эта часть посвящена тому, какими добрыми были Администраторы до апокалипсиса. Они действительно хотели, чтобы сайт был детским. Далее, всё становилось хуже (но это уже во 2 части)... Глава 1. Первое хорошее обновление. 20 мая 2014 года. 10:00. Один из районов Москвы. Сегодня день выдался особенно удачным. Наш класс отпустили с 3 урока потому, что мы были "хорошими" (написали все контрольные работы до конца года, хотя, это невозможно... Но в этой истории возможно всё :-) ). Я со своим другом (далее будем называть его Димой) договорился встретиться в Шарараме в 11:00 (когда прийду домой). Я пришёл домой. Было ещё только 10:30 (на редкость быстро). Я включил Шарарам. Вышла табличка (ещё вокруг был фон с подарочными коробками, а табличка эта была "словами" Кроша, который в лапах держал тоже подарочную коробку): "Привет, Смешарик! Я поздравляю тебя - ты зашёл сегодня в Шарарам под номером 1000! Для Шарарама - это счастливое число! Держи от меня подарок: Фон "Подарок", 1000 смешинок и костюм "Счастливчик"!" Я очень удивился. Я нажал "Далее" и попал в Дремучий Лес. Там я захотел одеться в новый костюм и поменять фон. Я нажал на себя и... увидел старую панель (синюю)! Так же было возвращено всё со старой панели. Некоторые костюмы стали даже анимированными (те, которые ими не были)! В их число входил и мой новый костюм. Он был в виде большой жёлтой монеты, которая вращалась вокруг Смешарика (а вот и анимация!)! Я одел его. Так же к нему прилагались очки в виде тех же двух монет, только с дырочками. Далее я стал менять фон. Он был в виде кучи подарков. А вот смешинок дали маловато... Я вышел из профиля... и оцепенел, было уже 11:10!!! Я же был должен был встретиться с Димой! Я быстро побежал в Дом Мод (там мы договорились встретиться). Когда я прибежал туда, Дима был уже там. - Привет! Чего ты так долго? - спросил он. - Привет! - и я рассказал ему всё то, что со мной случилось... - Ого! - сказал потом он. - Да ты счастливчик! Я вот зашёл в Шарарам 999... Кстати, это новое обновление - лучшее из всех! Ну, кроме обновлений 2009-2010 годов... - А как ты догадался, под каким номером ты зашёл? - спросил я. - Посмотри в правый верхний угол - и сам увидишь... Я посмтрел туда, где сказал мне Дима. Я увидел там небольшую панельку, где было написано под каким номером я зашёл в Шарарам в этот день. Эта часть обновления, конечно, глупая, но она помогает Смешарикам посмотреть насколько они "раньше" или "позже" вошли чтобы рассчитать, когда надо зайти в следующий раз чтобы получить приз... Так же я заметил, что... исчезли Румбики!!! Ещё я увидел, что появился новый выпуск газеты "ШарарамИзвестия". Я сказал другу: - Подожди немного, я пока пойму, что это не сон... - я "взял" газету и начал читать. Кстати, газета перелистывалась как раньше - по странице ("слева-направо", а не "сверху-вниз")! В газете было написано, что на пещеру с Румбиками обвалились камни и теперь Румбики потеряны... навсегда!!! Хотя, в газете было написано обо всём этом с "огорчением"... - Теперь я всё понял - Старый Шарарам возвращается!!! - воскликнул я, когда прочитал эту статью. - Да уж... Но надолго-ли?.. - сказал Дима с подозрением. Было 11:40, когда я случайно нажал на вкладку "Карты". Цены на карты были снижены (они стоили столько же, сколько и стоили во время Старого Шарарама. Даже немного дешевле. Например, карта на год стоила 900 рублей)! В "Шарарам-Копилке" (если можно так выразиться) у меня было как раз 900 рублей (откуда???) и я купил карту на год с таким подарком: Дом Копатыча (он очень похож на дом из мультфильма, точная копия!) + 5 000 смешинок. Оказалось, что 900 рублей подарил мне тот же Крош (хотел сделать сюрприз... Это было написано в следующей "табличке"). Я решил купить себе новые вещи. Я искал кнопку "Магазины", но её не было! Я пошёл в Смешмаг и увидел каталог! Так же я проверил и другие локации - везде, где раньше были магазины, они снова появились! Глава 2. Тем временем "за кадром"... 20 мая 2014 года. 15:00. Санкт-Петербург, офис "Новые Медиа". (Повествование от лица разработчика) Я сидел за своим столом и разрабатывал новое обновление: "Коллекция одежды - лето 2014". Было всё тихо. Все ушли из своих офисов (так как был "короткий" день). Остались только я, Евгений и Григорий. Вдруг из соседнего офиса послышался крик. Я побежал туда. Когда я открыл дверь, то увидел выбитое окно и лежащего на полу Евгения. Я кинулся к нему. - Что с вами случилось?.. - спросил я. Евгений приподнялся и ответил: - Я сидел за столом, как... как... - и он потерял сознание. Я сразу вызвал "скорую помощь". Когда осмотрели Евгения, то оказалось, что в него стреляли из винтовки. К счастью, его только ранили, но не убили. Евгения сразу же отвезли в больницу, а на его пост назначили... меня (так как я был заместителем Евгения)! Продолжение следует... Сценарий от SuperTrixie. Глава 1. Однажды в портале. Once upon a time, в волшебной дружбомагичной стране Эквестрии была принцесса по имени Трикси, страдавшая от раздвоения личности. Днем она была ангелом или лучиком солнца. Но стоило луне взойти на небо, то она превращалась в дьявола. Ночью она была злом во плоти. Она говорила себе: - Не будь плохой, храни для всех Будь хорошей девочкой всегда Закрой все чувства на замок... (взошла луна) Но тщетно все! (переделанный отрывой из песни "Отпусти и забудь") Вот такие пироги произходили с Трикси. Через 3 года Трикси стала королевой. Это было адово. Она снова не сдержалась и стала дьяволом во плоти на балу в честь коронации. Она улетела ото всех (аликорн же) Неожиданно, на дороге появился портал, из которого выпало письмо: "Уважаемый читатель! Вам пишет глава антинатиковой нации Помидорков Апельсин! Я спешу сообщить, что теплой стране Шарарам грозит попасть в холодные руки НатиК, чье сердце темно как безлунная ночь. Некто из потустороннего мира, заклинание, открывающее портал я не знаю. Но все единороги знают его. Догадайтесь сами, спасите нашу страну от эры ада. Как проникните в наш мир, напишите письмо на ник "Попельсин". Спасибо заранее!" -Что за...? - сказала Трикси. Она сделала первое попавшееся заклинание, и открылся портал! Трикси, как зомбированная пошла в портал. Белая вспышка, черная дыра, ничего не помню. Глава 2. Что это за фигня, Холмс? Наконец Трикси очнулась. Перед ней открылся город, который был пустым. Был день, и Трикси была ангелом. - Ты кто, некто из потустороннего мира? - спросил кто-то - Я Трикси.. - сказала Трикси - Я Апельсин Помидорков, более известен как мистер Холмс. - Очень приятно познакомиться. А что это за фигня, Холмс? - Это Шарарам. Страна Смешариков. А я - глава антинатиковой нации. Отныне ты - член антинатиковой нации! - А вы спросили, чего хочу я? Шутка, я уже из письма ненавижу эту натик. - шутканула Трикси. Трикси последовала за Холмсом для экскурсии по Шарараму. Город выглядел как город отбросов общества. Неотесанный город раньше был промышленным городом, в некоторых местах которого не было места чтобы повернуться. - И это всего 1 год почти что правления Натик. - уныло сказал Холмс. - А почему почти? - Потому что она отправила администрации письмо якобы от директора Службы Спасения Тюленей, чтобы они отправились в Мермаидогс. - Она - монстр. - пришла к такому выводу Трикси. Трикси было грустно смотреть на такие останки от города. - Я должна добыть какое-нибудь средство защиты этого мира и спасти жителей Шарарама от Натика! Да будет так! - решительно сказала Трикси. - Так, так, так... - послышался грозный голос Натика сзади. - Похоже кто-то решился бросить мне вызов! - Вы - тиран, вас больше никак нельзя назвать! - заорала Трикси на Натика. - Ты не права, я лишь делаю все это по моим правилам! А пока - не буду терять свое время на очередных малолеток из потустороннего мира! - грозно сказала Натик и исчезла. - Что... Это... Было? - еле пришла в себя Трикси. Глава 3. Какого это - быть рабом? На следующий день Трикси отправилась осмотреть некоторые места Шарарама. Первым делом она зашла в здание, видное только антинатиковой нации. - Что это? - сказала Трикси, когда она вошла в здание, которое было заполнено смешариками. - Это - здание антинатиковой нации. Если ты вошла - значит ты с нами! - сказала одна из всей толпы. Вид у смешариков был изнеможенный. У всех были мешки под глазами, кожа была бледной. От одного их вида Трикси стало не по себе. Она не любила существ в таком виде. - Возможно, я смогу вам помочь.. - сказала Трикси. - Мне лишь нужно найти способ защиты Шарарама. - Боюсь, его уже нет... - сказал Холмс обреченным голосом. - Секретные агенты перестали быть агентами... Теперь есть единая карта... Но на год она стоит очень дорого. Она стоит 6000 рублей. Теперь в Шарараме есть только мы и Натик с ее подданными - румбиками. В принципе, Натик свергла администраторов, и они замерзли насмерть в Мермаидоге. Да и Натик оставила только одну карту - единую на год. Есть те, кто покупают такую карту, но таких очень мало. Это только дети миллиардеров, для которых 6000 рублей - это как 1 копейка. - Натик устроила революцию, которою она считает самой лучшей. - сказала крошка. - Каждый день умирают по нескольку смешариков. Их банят. Я боюсь, что Натик скоро найдет это здание, и тогда всех нас убьют. - обреченно сказал Холмс. - Всегда есть выход, это я точно знаю. - сказала Трикси. Часть 4. В логове Натика. Второй день похождений Трикси начался с очень странного здания. На карте оно было исцарапано. Оно выглядело очень обширно, как будто и не смешариковское. В Шарараме все здания были обшарпаными, а этот дворец нет. Трикси вошла внутрь. - Что тебя привело в мое логово, "королева" Трикси? - прорычала Натик. - Я просто исследовала Шарарам. - спокойным голосом сказала Трикси. - Что же, я же ради тебя сняла с тебя проклятье раздвоения личности... - сарказтично сказала Натик. - Я знала что это не с рождения, а проклятие очень злого человека! - заорала Трикси. Натик лишь сидела с лицом"какжимнескушна" и делала рукой "блаблабла". - Тебе все равно не одолеть меня, даже с твоими "способами защиты" - сказала Натик. - А теперь убирайся вон! Натик щелкнула пальцами, и Трикси вытолкнуло из замка. Трикси подумала и решила, что Натик всего лишь запугивала Трикси. Эх, наивная Трикси, знала бы она планы Натика - не была бы такой глупой. Глава 5. Вот и все. Конец доброй эры - начало новой. Три дня беспокойных похождений. Трикси ничего не узнала о скрытых от всех способах защиты. Начались бесконечные пожары в Шарараме. В каждом огне был слышен хлобный смех Натик. Трикси надеялась на лучшее. Она не сдавалась, несмотря на такой беспорядок. Город был в кольце огня. Даже есть захочешь - не выйдешь. Столб огня был до небес. Даже самые смелые смешарики не пытались выйти. - Что ты теперь скажешь, Трикси? - грозно прозвучал голос Натик. - Опять ты! Ты - эгоистка, никчемная правительница, не знающая правил! - захрабрилась Трикси. - О, Трикси, правитель сам устанавливает правила! И, сожалею, все три дня, которые мы с тобой виделись пролетели незаметно. О, как ты меня смешила, Трикси... - сказала Натик с горой сарказма. Натик становилась все злее. У нее уже покраснели глаза, сузились зрачки, выросли клыки. Злость была загранной. - Позволь мне снова установить правила, - сказала Натик с самодовольным тоном. - Или ты умираешь, но Шарарам остается с другим правителем, или ты не умираешь, но Шарарам сгорит, а ты вернешься домой. ЧТо тебе более по душе? - Лучше уж умереть, чтобы ты не правила! - заорала Трикси, не понимая что она несет. - Выбор был за тобой, сгоришь ты в огне! - сказала Натик уже раздвоенным голосом и направила на Трикси огонь. Последнее, что увидела Трикси, это горящие красным цветом глаза Натик и прах от всей антинатиковской нации. Натик обманула Трикси. Она потушила пожар, но подчинила себе всех смешариков. Смешарики поклонялись ей и выполняли самую жестокую работу. Началась эра Натика. Началась эра бездонного зла. Эра, где нету подчиненых себе все подчинены Натик. Версия от Эльзы2106 Я редко заглядываю в шарик но иногда люблю поиграть. Так вот. Когда я в очередной раз пришла поиграть в шарик то увидела что вышла "новая" колекция одежды если ее конечно можно назвать новой. Это была ПРОШЛАЯ просто перекрашеная колекция. Я считаю это наглость! Если раньше они еще перекрашивали колекцию прошлых годов то просто бывшая перекрашеная колекция это наглость! Но тогда я была еще более-не менее спокойна но вдруг заметила что карты подорожали! К примеру шарарам-карта на год стоила 5500 рублей! А что говорить про карту-ключ СА?! Вполне можно было пройтись по шарику и увидеть митинг причем не один. Потом случилось хутшее чего можно было ожидать-Наша "дорогая" NатиК из главного модератора поднялась до главного администатора! Столько обновлений причем все в плохую сторону я не ожидала. Шарарам пустел. Чтоб хоть как-то спасти его от опустения NатиК придумала вот что: Теперь если любой смеш не заходит в шарик больше чем 7 дней (неделю) то получит вечный бан по IP. Потом и вовсе обычных банов не было были только такие. Теперь в начале игры смеш должень купить дом за 99 румбов (самый обычный без гаража и лужайки). Что уж там говорить про машину?! В продаже стали продаватся портреты NатиК в домик. Шарик уже вовсе опустел. NатиК придумала новое обновление а точнее обновила старое. Теперь смеш получает бан если его не было 5 дней в игре. Ты уехал на дачу где нет компа на 6 дней? Да всем наплевать. Бан и все. Всех кроме NатиК уволили. Она уже почуствовала себя всемогущей. Ходили слухи что она хотела вход в шарарам сделать платным! Ну хорошо что это только слухи. Зато вернулись смеш-карты и карты-БОСС. Также вернулись волшебные смешинки но румбики никто и не собирался удалять! Также добавили новую валюту: Волшебные румбики. Теперь чтоб сать максимально крутым вы должны былли покупать сразу 4 карты и 4 валюты. Но почему 4 карты? Можно ведь не покупать шарарам-карту а купить ключ-карту СА которая дает те же мозможности что и шарарам-карта. Но нет! Карта ключ СА отныне давала только возможность стать агентом не более. А все игры удалились тем самым смешинки отныне можно только купить. Также увеличились цены. К примеру плащ за 15 смешинок теперь стоил сразу и 15 румбиков и 15 смешинок и 15 волшебныз смешинок и 15 волшебных румбиков! NатиК ходила по шару и банила всех по IР вечно. Ну точнее банила она тех у кого было меньше 100 представителей всех валют или не было одной карты. А что если ты не хочешь становится агентом? При покупке карты ты автоматически ставал им? Все равно не хочешь бана-покупай. А если не выполнишь мисию вовремя (у них теперь было ограниченное время на прохождение) то ты уже не агент. А если ты не агент карта забирается. Вот так. Я старалась избегать NатиК и старалась избегать суматохи (где она часто ходила) но она меня быстро рассекретила. Но пока она меня "банила" я сбежала. С тех пор она меня ненавидит. Я звала всех друзей в шарарам чтоб потом объединить всех и устроить шумный митинг в диско на суматохе. Присоединилось еще где-то 105 человек. Остальные боялись бана (который им в такое время как не крути не избежать).Но NатиК нас всех забанила по IP. Всех кроме моей подруги Алисы. Она с тех пор говорила мне все новости. Причем новости были такие что аж мурашки по коже! Зашла другим смешом. Хотела устроить еще митинг но все мои связи кончились да и все что присоедениятся к митингу уже забанены а остальные боятся такой же судьбы. Пришлось мне одной воевать. Тут-то было по настоящему страшно! И как всегда получила бан. Даже Алиса тогда отказалась воевать и сказала что будет лучше дома с закрытым замком. Настала новая эра в шарике. Уже нет того шара в который я с радостю играла когда не было чем занятся. Шара больше нет. Сценарий от Юнити 3д ГЛАВА 1 Расплата нигеров Как говоря я был в бане поданим причинам он зашел на Суматоху вместе с Славой11011 увидел много нигеров и он сказал Юнити:Ну и чё за черные ето может Люди в черном и правда увидел что они голые а не люди в черном и увидел АнтиНигеров правда они не нигеры как и они и началась ета ужасная войнаи решил убивать их когда не было NатиKа и остальных Модераторов.Воевали воевали но они убили одну из королев Нигеров ее кто то толкнул или ето был несчастный случай но он отобрал корону для нового модератора Лисе Алене но потом они зашли в замок Нигеров они хотели их ний замок уничтожеть и Нигеров но потом какая-то Нигерка выгнала из замка это может был и клуб и потом они и продалжали убивать их все дальше и дальше. ГЛАВА 2 Великий апокалипсис и война против агента080 Все мы прекрасно знаем что у нас апокалипсис.Но как то раз возвродили Чаепитие(ну это же будущее).Главой им был Рогатулыч(хотя он Канцлер),Dial не было потому что она ушла из сайта,Как раз услышал это Агент080,а я вступил туда.Но Директория Чаепитея хочет опять захватить Чаепитие,за ними спамеры и флудеры появились.Тут началась страшнная война против агента080.остальные чаепитцы начали делать ОГОНЬ!на агента080,флудеров,и спамеров.АнтиМалыши тут тоже не рады из-за агента,и даже АМ начали воевать.Я на этой войне был ранен,и я пошел к медпункту Чаепития.Но вдруг СМСР и Малыши предали Директорию Чаепития.И остальные чаепитцы разрешили огонь по союзникам Директории Чаепития.И этот бой стал победой Чаепития.А агент080 сбежал. 2 января 2015 года. Началась война против злого клона Натик которые создали администраторы (для банов).Как раз Чаепитие,АМ,СВАМ,СМСР,Империя Жёлтых и Синих.Придумали план по уничтожении этого клона. -Итак друзья у нас план по уничтожению злого клона Натик (ЭЛПР) -Опа что за мутант (Богданчик2003) -Пока мы не знаем,но есть одна подсказка,его создали админы (ЭЛПР) -Погодите ЭЛПР,а что он будет делать (Варм) -Он всех смешариков забанит по айпи (Элпр) -Вот издевательство (Трёна) -Пора уничтожить его,всё за мной (ЭЛПР) ЭЛПР привел их на битву против страшного клона Натик.И началась война я,Блэкэт,Слава11011,моти(его востановили),ЭЛПР и Рогатулыч стреляли его в глаз,некоторые смеши воровались чтобы его убить.Но этот клон перебанил всех смешариков.Тут пришла Натик. ХА-ХА-ХА Я ВАС УНИЧТОЖУ (Натик) Миликимби,Голд кинг,рипарс,я и Демон43 напали на натик.Но неожидано нас всех забанили.Некоторые смеш уворачивались но клона стал демоном.Он даже умел летать.И тут пришел Кени и остальные СМСР даже Руст.Стреляли с Пулёмета Максима и Гатлинга,и опять этот клон увернулся.И тут отрезал голову Кени.Но потом этого клона ранели.И НЕОЖИДАНО вернулся Semenov.Вы это узнаете в часте второй. ГЛАВА 4 Война против злого клона Натик :часть вторая. Продолжение битвы против клона.Неожидано вернулся Semenov.И сказал всем смешарикам что-то ВАМ ТУТ (тут мат пошёл)НЕ МЕСТО УХОДИТЕ А ТО Я ВОЗЬМУ БАННУЮ БОМБУ И ВАС ТУТ НЕ БУДЕТ(Semenov). Но в Дремучем лесу на Суматохе стал акция протеста.А тут всех модераторов кроме миркил сняти. ХА-ХА-ХА так им и надо,пора покончить с остальными (натик) Женя готовь банную базуку (Дестатор). Есть сэр!(Евгенист). Неожидано банную гранату кинули и тут несколько смешариков забанени.Но все же остальные не здавались.И тут был открыт огонь из баномата.И тут остальных забанели.И тут был открыт вирус Так подготовляй вирус Бичара (Евгенист) Готово (Бичара) Этим из СмешМира будет (тут мат пошёл) (Натик) Всё ОГОНЬ!(Бичара) И открыт огонь из вируса бана.И всех смешариков прикончил до завтра.Этот бой стал победой Натик и Админов. ГЛАВА 5 Баррикада Стиралки 23 января 2015 В шарараме пока-что всё спокойно,НО С стиралкой произошло не-что ужасное.Если зайди в стиралку,то будет бан. СмешМир и остальные смешарики начали проводить митинги.И так начался новый ШММ,всего было 300 смешариков,они захватили стиралку.Некоторые кидали молотов.А я со своими друзьями готовили баррикады ну что-бы взорвать Стиралку.Некоторые смешарики в Стиралку вошли,и тут бан.Забанены 200 смешариков.А эти Бичара semenov и админы сказали. Бичара:Ха-ха вот так им и надо. semenov:Это точно Админы:хахахаха Подошла ещё Натик и миркил и сказали. Натик и Миркил:Вызывали Бичара:да вызывали,вам задание УНИЧТОЖИТЬ ПРОТЕСТУТОВ! Натик:есть Миркил:Есть сэр!. И они начали стрелять Баномётом,и 38 смешариков забанены.Тут на воздухе вертолеты ВСШ (Вооруженные силы Шарарама)один из генералов сказал. Генерал ВСШ:И так цель обнаружено модераторы Натик и Миркил обнаружены,бывший админ semerov тоже,Бичара Дестатор и Евгенист обнаружены.Огонь!! Поднялся огонь на них им было пофиг Сити что-то весь разрушен но они взяли бано-базуку и уничтожили вертолет. Генерал ВСШ:ААААААА!мы падаем. Вертолет разрезал несколько смешариков кроме ЭЛПРа меня и моих друзей.Неожидано бомба наша была готова.И мы подорвали Стиралку.И у нас была победа и мы выжели,но мы потеряли 285 смешариков они забанены до 30 января этого года. ГЛАВА 6 Остатки Сити Конец февраля 2015 года. В шаре всё спокойно,но я пошёл на сити расмотреть что из него осталось.С него были руины,Автодром на части разрушен,корпорация клубов чуть-чуть разрушена.Бюро совсем разрушено,Стиралка полностью разрушена.И я расмотрел это.Но раз самолет на Корпорацию клубов упал.И оказалась,Диал вернулась.И сказала: Dial:Вы кто Я:я участник Чаепития и НМ Диал:но он же разрушена Я:его возвродили. Диал:Так,так что с Сити. Я:Была в январе Баррикада Стиралки,когда ветртолеты ВСШ упал и они полностью разрушели.А потом мы Стиралку и разрушили. Диал:Ясно,ну что пошли Я:Пошли. И я ушёл из Сити. Сценарий от бакушарика4 Глава первая - прогнозы отъ олдфаговъ или олдфажныхъ ньюфаговъ,но никто не веритъ Вотъ уже третий годъ идётъ апокалипсисъ,но до сихъ поръ очень поверхностно,поэтому это заметно только специалистамъ,знающие историю Старошарарамска на зубокъ.Я вхожу в типъ этихъ смешариковъ.Поэтому я очень часто прогнозирую будущее Новошарарамска ньюфагамъ,что бы тоже опасались страшныхъ изменений,которые могутъ полностью зажать нищебродовъ.Но когда я заканчиваю,я получаю только легкомысленные и недальновидные ответы.Это только пока стукачи и подлизы могутъ меня просто заткнуть,но потомъ вступитъ в силу правило:Если смешарикъ даётъ прогнозы на худшее Новошарарамска,жалуйся Пину,он забанитъ его.Вскоре были забанены многие участники Шарарама вики навечно,поэтому намъ пришлось зайти с запасного аккаунта,но когда и ихъ забанили,то мне пришлось стать читеромъ,что бы востановить.Так же читы особенные,они не просто облегчают игру,они не дают понять даже программистамъ,что я читеръ.Так мы не получали банов,из-за конченныхъ стукачей,но вскоре появилась новая профессия-рассказчикобанеръ,он можетъ банить смешарика,который говорит "плохое" про Новошарарамскъ,и никого другого больше.Эту профессию взяли все буржуи-жополизы,зато стукачи пропали.Теперь я стараюсь рассказывать среди нерассказчикобанеровъ,но опять же стукачи,которые умудряются пожаловатся и имъ,ведь на шарафонахъ поставили ихъ значки,и имъ можно отправить сообщение безъ карты,какъ модераторамъ.Такъ я пережил 10 бановъ по 1 день.Я не сдавался,поэтому срокъ бана начали продливать-неделя!Потом месяцъ!И наконецъ годъ!Я не сталъ рисковать на годъ,ведь у меня клубъ,а если я не буду 3 месяца заходить,то онъ пропадётъ!Мне былъ онъ дорогъ,ведь я его купилъ съ помощью бага.И кому мне рассказывать?Революционерамъ?они и такъ это прекрасно знаютъ.Поэтому пришлось остановить занятие.Вроде бы жилъ нормально,хоть и полно ограничений,я и такъ в шаръ неохотно играю,пока не.... Глава вторая-проблема по тихоньку отправляется на глубину НМ начинаютъ глубже воспринимать понятия "элита","светъ" и "высший классъ",поэтому дарятъ буржуямъ всё больше и больше свободы и демократии.Такъ же глубоко начали воспринимать слова "бомжъ","нищебродъ" и ограничивать всё сильнее и сильнее бескартныхъ,причёмъ заметно,даже для самых ъ умственноотсталыхъ.Мало того,что безъ карты нельзя домъ открывать теперь,такъ ещё безъ неё нельзя на суматоху вечеромъ заходить,яко бы потому что тупые и никчёмные нищеброды (въ ихъ понятии) недостойны видеть боговъ,а за коньячокъ всегда пожалста.Вернёмся къ тому,что безъ карты теперь нельзя открыть домъ,такъ теперь нищебродовъ и весь пролетариатъ решили вообще лишить домовъ,яко бы потому что нищеброды-бомжы,какъ я сказалъ выше (въ ихъ предсталении),а пролетариатъ (даже если картные) лишать дома,потому что они революционные сволочи,и имъ ничего не пологается,только картошку сырую жрать,на улице срать,Рабочую Марсельезу слушать,а главное быть шутомъ гороховымъ для элиты.Темъ временемъ,у демократических лапочек(въ ихъ понятии)появляется полномочие модератора,у любого буржуя,а если онъ скажетъ комплиментъ,то может и программистомъ быть,и делать обновления,но липовые,потому что все буржуи рукожопые.Ну ладно,до обновлений они не дошли,зато теперь на локацияхъ звенитъ по полной программе конченная попса Джастина Бибера,и другихъ галимыхъ исполнителей,а выключить звукъ въ игре нельзя,поэтому все рокеры и фаны рока сваливаютъ оттуда,т.е. сваливаетъ полъ Шарарама,и те же самые панки,которые въ диско играли металъ на пульте ДЖ.Это перетерпеть ещё было можно,но дальше... Глава третья - камень дошёлъ до дна. Эта глава будетъ короткой,такъ какъ тутъ одни проблемы и нету плюсовъ.Въ этой главе начинается конкретная Золушка.Здесь скажется о полной разрухе Шарараме,хотя,о разрухе бескартныхъ.Но начнёмъ съ плюсовъ.Наконецто въ Шарараме начали банить за нацистское приветствие,даже если оно на немецкомъ.Наонецто НМ стали полиглотами.И минусы.Буржуямъ можно материться,а беднякамъ даже сказать "ты плохой" нельзя.Буржуямъ можно заниматься интимными делами,а пролетариату даже дружить нельзя.Буржуямъ можно жаловаться на малюсенькую вещь,а беднымъ даже морду кирпичомъ сделать нельзя .Вообщем у НМ совсем обострился хронический дебилизмъ,и они теперь для бедняковъ платными сообщения въ обычномъ чате стали.Стоимость-2 румбика.То есть чатъ имъ закрытъ вообще.Въ конце концовъ всехъ нищебродовъ удаляютъ и остаются одни буржуи со своей незаслуженной демократией.Вцеловали НМ свой проектъ! Сценарий от Славы11011 1 мая 2015 года. Вот я зашёл в шарарам, вроде-бы всё было как обычно, начался новый квест ко дню победы. Я тогда был в ромашковой долине на сервере сказочные истории. НО ВДРУГ!!! В ромаху Ромашковую Долину пришла NatuK(я уже забыл как пишется её ник), и вдруг из Ромашки начали исчезать смешарики, я ничего не понимал, они исчезали один за другим, один за другим, в ромахе народу было ОЧЕНЬ много, даже больше, чем на типичной площади перед дисколендом на суматохе. Потом пришли ещё несколько модераторов, и смешарики начали исчезать с ещё большей скоростью. 16 мая 2015 г. Через 15 дней я вернулся на ту-же ромашку на сказочные истории. там было много смешариков, которые исчезали. Я спросил у одного из них: А что, собсна, происходит? почему вы исчезали? Мне последовал ответ: Нас всех... перебанили. Я не знал, что сказать, затем я решил зайти на страничку НатиКа, и офигел. Там был не тот фон, как обычно, а на стикерах были маты и слова нецензурной брани. на страницах тех модераторов, которые были 1 мая в ромашке, было почти то-же самое, что и с НатиК. там были они напичканы нецензурной бранью. Затем я обратился на саппорт с вопросом : Почему на страницах модераторов нецензурная брань? что за?! Мне последовал ответ: Их взломали, причём взломал один и тот-же человек. о свои взломы он передал другим людям, и они вместе забанили. до этого случая они забанили ещё 300-400 человек на других серверах, причём 100(!!!) по айпи. Мне стало казаться, что это начало конца, и скоро шарараму будет олололо джигурда Глава 2. 18 июля 2015 г. Я зашёл в шарарам, и опять же офигел, ведь появился Сертификат(не шарарамский сертификат), только с которым можно покупать карты. таких сертификата было 2: 1 сертификат был на покупку обычной шарарам карты, и стоил 7(!!!) тысяч рублей. 2 сертификат на покупку карты СА, стоил 12 тысяч рублей. Это было уже невыносимо, я решил проверить цену карт. я офигел опять-же(да что-ж такое то,а? посстоянно офигеваю), карта СА на год стоила 5 тысяч рублей, на месяц - 3 тысячи, на неделю - 1 тысяча. Я решил посмотреть на цену обычных карт. ЭТО БЫЛ ПРОСТО АХТУНГ!!! Карта на год стоила 8(!!!) тысяч рублей,на месяц - 6 тысяч, на неделю 2 тысячи. Но самое главное, исчезла карта на 12 месяцев. Продолжение следует Сценарий от розочки513. а мне один раз приснился один вот такой сон про будущее шарарама: однажды, когда еще был форум и можно было красить прическу и все такое в шарарам прилетела такая новость "внимание!народ!только что изобрели машину времени! 2 человека могут принять участие в конкурсе и оправиться в будущее!!!" а у меня была лучшая подруга и мы с ней приняли участие. Я прошла, а она нет. И я отправилась путешествовать на 8 лет вперед. так же путевку в будущее (так ее назвали шарарамские ученые) и мы отправились. Перед моими глазами пролетели годы ..в прямом смысле..я увидела первую карту..первый митинг..первые румбики..натик..и неоф. шмм 16 трудно поверить но лидером была я и алина33. и вот мы прилетели в 2016 год.все черное и некрасивое. только ром. долина была зщаброшена и пустынна но там стояла работуящая шарабудка.мой напарник предложил сходить в диско..а что делать!? я согласилась!я пошла на дискотеку и тут вижу..на 3-х золотых тронах восседают натик евгенист и дестатор. остальные модераторы едят с рук подлиз виноглад..ну не то, что с рук (как в мифах друвней греции) на золотом блюде.а бывшие модераторы танцуют для них стриптиз (зрелище не из приятных). и тут мой напарник превратился в мою подругу (только в злобный вариант) и говорит мол "ТЫ НЕ ВЗЯЛА МЕНЯ В БУДУЩЕЕ И Я ТЕБЕ ОТОМЩУ!!!* "но ты сама виновата" хотела было сказать я, но она уже связала меня и бросила в подвал с криком "Я ТЕПЕРЬ ЗА ЭЛИТУ ВАХАХА!!!ТЕБЕ ХАНА" так прошло года 3..меня кормили хлебом без соли и поили водой.я познакомилась с некоторыми пленниками и мы уже решили сбежать. это было не просто.на нас нападали модераторы и травили банами.вернее пытались.мы оказались очень ловкими. устроили шмм. пришла куча народу. а я пка все митинговали успела добраться до машины времени без напарника ( так как это оказалась лизожопка)и улетела в сш. я все всем рассказала и тогдашние админы и модеры поклялись этого не делать.прошли годы..3..5..8..все было хорошо и апокалипсиса не стало..правда потом на должность модератора стала претендовать одна особа называющая себя натальей шварц..все мы с удивлением посмотрели на нее а потом......Я ПРОСНУЛАСЬ!!!УРА!!!а теперь кто может не согласиться , с тем, что у меня бурная фантазия ))))) Сценарий от отравы67 Смешарик Няша-Дурняша давно уже владел картой на год. Вроде бы всё было чудесным. Всё как всегда, быстро купил одежду и не мучайся. И вот однажды... Няша забросила аккуант на 3 года. И только потом она вспомнила про сайт благодаря рекламе: "Зайди в шарарам сейчас, и получи 10 румбиков!" А наша героиня любила халяву. Она уже вспомнила то что у неё была карта на год. И поняла что теперь лучше запасатся всякими предметами. И зайдя на сайт она увидела... Да. Уже сама заставка имела отталкивающий вид. Нет мультиков, страничек смешариков, и красивой знакомой картинки. Была лишь одинокая серая кнопка, по середине с надписью "ИГРАТЬ". Нажав на кнопку, смешарик не менее ужаснулся: была таблица сколько нужно платить. 1 минута=100 рублей, 1 час=1000 рублей,10 часов=10000 рублей, а если навсегда = 1 миллион рублей. К счастью, вспомнив что на счету у неё было ещё 500 рублей, она решила истратить их на 5 минут в шарараме. В прочем и этого хватило для ужаса который ждал её. Да она действительно получила 10 румбиков. Няша решила посмотреть , какие появились наряды. Заглянув в магазин, она увидела ужасные наряды, и точно такие же цены... Это были перекрашенные предметы 2014-2013-2012 годов, за 25 румбиков...А оссобенно сумщал костюм "Коробка" за 100000 смешинок. К счастью у Няши было немного смешинок, и 25 румбиков(+10 от акции) Решившись купить, Няша купила костюм... И была рада. То что у неё есть хоть какой-то наряд. Новый наряд. 2. Глава вторая: Квест от бога. И вот зайдя в шарарам снова, Няша увидела новый квест, под названием "Злой чистюлькин" Захотев узнать что за квест, Няша отдала ещё 100 рублей. И поняла что зря. Суть квеста была таковой: "Оказывается , Чистюлькин это злодей, который решил забрать все вещи! И теперь у тебя их больше нет! Придётся заного купить их. Но нужнопобедить Чистюлькина. Только купи шлем, броню и меч всего лишь за 100 румбиков! И получи в подарок полку "Победа"! " Няша, не поверив тексту, заглянула в гардероб. И в гардеробе у неё небыло вещей! Совсем! Даже стандартные привычные причёски и фоны пропали! А у неё было столько раритета... Потом она решила зайти в дом.Но нажав на кнопку вышла табличка "Ай ай ай! Чтобы войти в домик нужно помыть руки! Купи мыло, воду и раковину за 20 румбиков!" Да. Теперь она ещё и без дома... Весело, весело, весело... (продолжение следует) Сценарий от iep1tv Наш iep-чик(для смешжорика матный ник) регистрируется на сайте смешариков 5 откября 2015. и он видит что румбики стоят в 70 раз больше! 1 румбик: 400 руб. 8 румбиков: 7000 руб. 900 румбиков: 1000 000 000 000 руб. решил он взять себе несколько румбиков. и вот он их купил. гулял по шарараму, видел что он весь испоганен. решил он выйти, но кнопка заморожена, тогда он нажал на щелчок компьютера и отрубил сайт. включил компьютер заново... (Продолжение следует). Сценарий DJ Groz'ы Часть первая - Неужели это он? - АНЯ-А-А-А!!! - А? Что? Это был тяжелый день. Школа. Фукультатив. Тренировка. Еще одна тренировка. Аню спасло только то, что завтра начинались каникулы. А это значит что школы не будет целых 2 недели! - Аня! Смотри что я нашла! - послышался высокий детский голос из коридора. - Ну, и что же? - Ане было лениво вставать. - Смотри! В комнату вошла маленькая девочка лет восьми. У неё были длинные косы которые она намочила водой когда умывалась. В руке у девочки была бумажка с адресом какого то сайта. - Катя! Если ты опять разорвала мамины деньги я... - она не успела договорить когда её прервала Катя. - Ну подумаешь, если ты старше это не значит что ты самая умная! Аня встала и дала щелбан Кате. - Я все маме расскажу! - закричала она, и потерла лоб рукой. - Да ладно, показывай что у тебя в руке. - Мама у Ани была не очень строгая, но наказывать она умела. Катя отдала бумажку сестре. Аня долго сидела и пыталась вспомнить что же это за сайт. Потом она решилась встать и подошла к компютеру. - А можно мне потом поиграть на... - нерешительно сказала Катя. - НЕТ!!! Аня вписала в строку поиска сайт www.shararam.ru. - Грузится? Уже загрузилось? Включилось? Ты уже играешь?! - Да нет ещё! Боже. Какая же ты дурочка. - Проворчала Аня с недовольством. Катя обиделась и ушла. Спустя некоторое время игра загрузилась. На голубом экране были нарисованы смешарики. И Крош, и Ёжик, Бараш и все остальные. Аня все вспомнила. Сейчас ей было 13, но она все равно помнила как в далеком 2009 она впервые зашла в игру. "Интересно, у меня ещё остались деньги в копилке?" - Подумала Аня и нажала на значок "Копилки". Только вместо "Копилки" там было написано "Банк". Денег в "Банке" У неё не оказалось. "Странно. У меня вроде должно было остатся 100 рублей..."